


The Will of the Force

by EllaBurnella



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Humor, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsaber Battles, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Skywalker Family Drama, Time Travel, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBurnella/pseuds/EllaBurnella
Summary: All of his life, Kylo Ren has been yearning to know more about his legendary grandfather. Now the time has come.Finding himself thrust right into the action of the Clone Wars, Kylo finally gets the chance to meet Anakin Skywalker, an event he could only ever dream about. Convinced that the Force has sent him back in order to rule beside his grandfather, Kylo becomes determined to fit himself into this era, feeling more accepted and appreciated than he ever did in his time. But as he learns more about who Anakin really was, and becomes a part of his family, Kylo begins questioning his own morals that have become twisted over time as a result of Snoke's manipulation. When he sees Palpatine's lies and manipulation are beginning to take ahold of Anakin, Kylo will do anything he can to protect his family from the approaching Rise of the Empire.But changing history comes at a price.





	1. Chapter 1

_The war is over. ___

__At least that’s what Hux keeps telling our men. That’s what I told Luke just a couple weeks ago. Or, that’s what I told his Force projection, rather._ _

__The Resistance is nothing more than a small group of rebels, just enough to fit in the Falcon. They’ll either die out or, more likely, make some last pathetic attempt to fight back against our superior forces._ _

__Hux will want all of them executed. Public, of course. He’ll come up with some sort of brutal method to show everyone in the Galaxy that the First Order is a government to be feared._ _

__I know Rey won’t go down without a fight. She won’t win. We’ll find them eventually._ _

_And what will I do with her then?_

I won’t kill her. Even if I wanted to… even if I _should _want to… I can’t. But I can’t see her accepting my offer, either.__

________I don’t think I’ll ever understand her devotion to that damn Resistance. She’s had nothing her whole life, and I offered her everything. She’s had no one her whole life, and I offered her me. Something I never thought I’d give to anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t enough for her. _Why wasn’t it enough? Why am I never enough?_

__________I wasn’t enough for my parents, I wasn’t enough for Luke, I wasn’t enough for Snoke, and I wasn’t even enough for the woman I’ve come to admire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The "scavenger girl" as Hux still calls her, matched with the deeply disgusted sneer that appears on his face whenever I manage to bring her up. Not that he isn’t sneering all the time anyway. I suppose I wear my heart on my sleeve if he’s able to guess just how much I’m affected by her. He doesn’t approve of course, and he’s mentioned this to me several times. Says I’m letting myself get distracted, but it’s quite possibly just jealousy, since he’s despised me ever since I rebuffed his attempts at courting me all those years ago.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________At least I’m finally the one in charge, even though it’s not below Hux to constantly undermine me. However, as the Supreme Leader, I can make the order to have absolutely no one harm Rey in any way shape or form, and not be questioned for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My orders concerning the Resistance are simple: arrest any surrenderers, kill them if they resist, but bring Rey to me, unharmed. Hux pointed out that this would be quite impossible for his squad of bumbling idiots, since she’s a Force user. But I’m sure he’ll find a way, because I might have a reason to make his life much more miserable if anything happens to her that I don’t like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I sigh, the sound echoing slightly in the large, empty throne room. It had been repaired after Rey and I’s little escapade, that I just barely managed to convince everyone, was her doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I spend most of my time in here lately, when I’m not out with the stormtroopers, hunting the Resistance, keeping the planets in line, or training._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I didn’t want things to be like this. I was willing to change everything, start fresh, create a new order that didn’t need all this. That could rule with pure power, not with fear. But this is the way it has to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I rest my elbow against the arm of the throne, leaning my face against my fist before the door whooshes open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I raise my gaze up to see General Hux strolling in from the elevator, his head held high and his shoulders down, his ridiculous posture that never lets up, even when he’s seething with anger, like he usually is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I straighten myself slightly as well, unwilling to let the weasel catch me brooding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Supreme Leader,” he greets me as he approaches the throne, bowing his head a few inches, his mouth a thin line of displeasure. I don’t have to read his mind to know he very much wishes our positions to be reversed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“General Hux,” I nod, rising from the over glorified chair and choosing to keep my gaze off him as I walk over to the side of the room, where the viewport is. The _Supremacy _is currently hovering over Naboo at the moment. I’m supposed to head down there in a little while, to talk to the officials about enforcing our new laws more harshly.__

______________“Sir, we’re prepared to send three squadrons down with you to the planet,” he informs me, “in order to ensure a… non-negotiable meeting with you and the Naboo officials.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you really think a peaceful planet will bestow enough of a problem for us to require three squadrons of troops, General?” I ask him, trying to keep a smirk off my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We don’t want to take any chances,” he answers. “For all we know, the last remnants of the Resistance could be down there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I doubt they would be that stupid,” I inform him. “I know you’re all about showing off your big armies, but none of this will matter if we don’t get any respect from the people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You don’t need respect if people are given enough motivation not to disobey you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I hear the sound of his boots moving against the floor as he steps closer behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t expect _you _to know much about that, though,” he leers in his condescending little voice he always likes to use with me.__

________________I stare straight ahead, at the light blue colored little planet we’re slowly moving towards, reaching out to lightly brush through Hux’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_How in the world an ignorant child was promoted to this position before me, I will never-_

__________________“Is there something you’d like to get off your mind, Hux?” I ask, my hand itching to crush his throat with the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He stiffens as his thoughts abruptly quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, sir,” he swallows, trying to keep the fear out of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good. Is that all?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I turn to face him, meeting his indifferent gaze. His eyes narrow ever so slightly, quickly glancing up and down my body as he grits his teeth, trying to look nonchalant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes,” he replies challengingly. “That is all, Supreme Leader.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Send someone to inform the Knights I want them all in the training room in ten minutes,” I instruct him, stepping around him and walking down toward the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But sir,” he begins to protest, turning to face me, “you have to be down on the planet in-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll go when I’m done,” I say sharply, pushing the button on the elevator to take me to the lower level. I don’t wait for Hux to get on with me, he can catch it when I get off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I shake my head, rolling my eyes after the doors close and the elevator moves down to the last floor, where the training room is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Being alone with Hux for any amount of time usually puts me in the mood to punch, kick, or fight something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All six of the Knights are waiting for me in the training room when I arrive, stepping through the quiet sliding doors of the facility. I put my mask on that I’ve managed to repair after smashing it against the wall of the elevator. I definitely may have been too rash in that action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________We usually wear our masks when training, but I see Shiro and Mika have theirs off now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Our training facility is dark, grey in color, only illuminated by a soft blue that glows throughout the area. There are weapons lining the back wall, all organized on a large shelf, everything from spears, to battle axes. A large, glass covered box looks into the small viewing room, where Snoke would usually oversee our training. But now, I guess that’s where I will be whenever I’m not training alongside them. That will be unusual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Have you all prepared?” I ask them, stepping onto the large, round platform, looking to each and every one of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, Master,” Kane replies, always the first to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kane has always been my most eager aly. Back when we were training with Luke, I suppose you could say he was the closest thing I had to a friend. He was someone I could vent to, someone who didn’t judge me simply because I was Luke’s nephew. Others either resented me, or just thought I was weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The night I attacked Luke, he was the first one to join at my side, encouraging a few of the others who are standing before me, to join us as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What will we be preparing for today, Master?” Zara asks, stepping up beside Kane. “We’ve been waiting to fight alongside you for some time now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Zara is a young woman I actually had a small crush on when we were younger. She is a natural loner, like myself I suppose, and she’s a fierce warrior, probably one of the deadlier of the Knights. She doesn’t hesitate to pounce on the kill, and even drag it out a little if she’s angry enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Last I heard, she and Kane were becoming pretty close, but Force knows how that’s been going. I haven’t engaged in mindless chatter with the Knights in years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We will go through our normal level three routines today,” I answer her. “I’ve decided that, from now on, you will all accompany me at all times. Not Hux and his troops.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“About time,” Shiro scoffs. “I’m getting about sick of that red headed bastard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shiro, I suppose is who you would call, a rather sarcastic character. Gets on my nerves a lot of the time, but he was one of the top fighters in our class, and his clever tactics have gotten us all out of more than one sticky situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“With all due respect, Master,” Shiro continues in his usual trenchant tone, “the General seems to be a little too interested in you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’ll begin now,” I announce, cutting Shiro off before I can hear more about General Hux’s obvious fascination with me. “Shiro, Mika, put your masks on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“How long will training be today, Master?” Mika asks me as Shiro pulls his helmet over his icy white hair. “Are we preparing for anything specific down there on Naboo? Home of the Gungan army?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mika is definitely the weirdest person I’ve ever met. Undeniably strong with the Force, but we all suspect there might be a few screws loose. No one knows who her parents are, where she came from, or how she came to be, really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I suspect she must be only part human, mostly because she just looks so weird. Her eyes are almost completely black, sometimes reflecting the light so harshly, it looks as if they’re glowing. She keeps her hair extremely long, so much that she has to keep it all the way pinned up most of the time. A mixture of dark black and purple, it sometimes doesn’t even look like human hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She also has a strange pattern of tattoos decorating her temples all the way down the side of her face to her neck. No one knows what the strange markings mean, it’s not a language any one of us understand, and we’re honestly a little scared to ask her. Kane once told me he’s pretty sure the tattoos are a part of her skin, not drawn on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Despite how odd she is, she’s always been indefinitely loyal, and I actually prefer her company over most of the other Knights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You all should know better than anyone, that everyone could be a possible adversary,” I remind her. “I don’t care of it’s an army of twenty foot giants, or a fish army. You go one hundred percent, stay on alert.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Even if it’s a ninety pound desert rat from Jakku,” I hear Kato quip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________My gaze snaps over to where he’s standing next to Haru, towards the back of the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________My hands curl into fists as I bite my tongue to keep myself from informing Kato exactly what I would do to him should he ever feel the need to jest about Rey in my presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kato and Haru. Brothers. Practically identical with their matching short jet black hair that hangs loosely down in front of their faces. They’re the only ones of the group who are as tall as me, and also the only ones who aren’t Force sensitive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kato and Haru were the first Knights of Ren. Snoke had sent them to me just a few days before the massacre at the temple. They told me they needed a leader. That they needed me to gather the most powerful Force users who were there at the temple to finish the circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I thought they were insane at first. I thought _I _was insane because all I would hear every moment in my head was Snoke’s voice. Egging me to learn more about my history. To reach my full potential. To complete my grandfather’s legacy.__

__________________I soon learned that, what Kato and Haru lacked in Force sensitivity, they more than made up for in their fighting technique._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Each of them alone is a hard match, but together, they are nearly invincible. Haru uses a short, thick bladed spear as if it’s a third limb, able to maneuver it with impeccable precision. And Kato is lethal with just about any bladed weapon he can get his hands on. He could take a sharpened rock and take down someone wielding a lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They are brutal. Merciless. Before I’d even gotten through my scuffle with Luke on the night I destroyed his temple, the two brothers had already begun the destruction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Most of all, the two were fiercely loyal to Snoke. Ever since Snoke’s death, I’ve questioned if they devote that same amount of loyalty to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’ll begin now,” I command, electing to ignore Kato’s ill-placed comment. “Choose your weapons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They all turn toward the back wall to attain their weapons, aside from Mika, who pulls her mask over her face as she stands beside me while I take my lightsaber from my belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mika never fights with any weapons. She’s quite skilled in hand to hand combat, even when her opponent has a weapon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I never use anything but my lightsaber, but Kane, Zara, and Shiro like to experiment with other forms of weaponry. Snoke always said it was because they were insecure with continuing to cling to the old fashioned fighting styles of the Jedi and Sith. I think it’s just because they want to be skilled at every style of fighting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The blue lights dim, leaving us in mostly darkness, forcing us to rely more on our senses and pure instinct rather than visual input. The room fills with a soft buzz as the simulation begins, and I take a short breath, heightening my senses so I can begin detecting where the first attack will come from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________We stand in a large circle, guarding each other’s back, holding our weapons at the ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The crackling blade of my saber hums to life, the fiery red beam illuminating the room in a deadly red hue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________We all turn to the right as we see the first bright orange hologram appear from the corner of the room, running full speed toward Zara, who’s standing nearest to the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She spins, swinging her battle axe expertly around her, smashing it against the hologram, sending the would-be warrior crumbling to pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The first one hardly has been taken care of before three more appear, one second after the other, all in different places in the room, one behind me, facing Kane who is standing opposite me, one on the ledge beginning to shoot fake blaster shots toward Haru, and one who appears out of the ceiling, dropping right down to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I step out of the way before the hologram can land on me, raising my saber and connecting it with the fake hum of the sword the hologram wields._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The room explodes in a rush of energy as we all battle with the multiple holograms appearing this way and that, multiplying by the dozens. I hear the booming vibration of the buzzer a couple times, indicating that some of them are getting hit, possibly with fatal shots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Keep your stamina up!” I shout after swinging my blade through the neck of a hologram attempting to swing an electro-blade at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A lot of the times, a few of them, namely Shiro and Zara, tend to start off incredibly strong, but fizzle out after we’ve been at it a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This is what it will be like in battle, if you remember!” I command, stabbing a hologram through the torso as they run straight at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I hear Zara give a scream of anger as she regains some of her energy, whipping her axe through the legs of the hologram she was scuffling with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mika flips past me, dodging around every strike, sensing where the next one will come. She grabs a hologram around the wrists, leaping into a backflip right over his head, yanking him over her shoulder, with brief assistance from the Force, and sending him smashing against the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kane is mowing through the holograms, and I think he and I are the only ones who haven’t been hit once yet. I consider the fact that maybe he and I are the only ones ready to start immediately on level three, the rest of them should probably begin by warming up on level two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Level three is the toughest segment because it mimics as real of a battle as we can get, with the holograms representing an entire army, and we have to use real weapons to fight, rather than the practice ones, so we have the added trouble of trying not to accidentally hit each other. But I like it the best, because it’s the closest you can get to being in a real battle. And what better practice could you recieve?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After about seven minutes, and I hear the alarm go off five times in a row for someone getting hit, I decide to cut the session._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I reach out with the Force, clicking the switch up in the control panel that shuts down the simulation, and the holograms immediately disappear, the soft blue lights reappearing in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I look around at the Knights and see that most of them, aside from Kane, Kato, and Haru, look pretty work down from that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I reach up and take off my helmet along with them. I stare at them for a while indecisively as they stand in front of me, sweat already lining their faces, their chests rising and falling rapidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You aren’t ready,” I decide, tossing my helmet off to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I cringe for a moment when I remember I just welded that thing back together. But luckily, it doesn’t shatter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“There’s no way you’ll be able to handle yourselves in a real battle if you can’t handle that simulation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I agree,” Kane nods. “We’ve been out of it too long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe if we’d been allowed the _privilege _of fighting alongside you, we’d be better prepared,” Haru sneers in frustration.__

____________________“We’ll spar amongst ourselves for a while before we go back in,” I inform everyone, ignoring Haru’s jab. “Partner up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Usually, it’s quite a relief for me to get out of my own head and throw myself into training with the knights. But not even doing this can help me stop thinking about her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________If anything, it reminds me of her even more. How we somehow fought so well alongside each other, able to communicate with just a slight glance or movement, aligning perfectly with each other, even better than when I fight with the Knights. We were impenetrable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop _I command myself before I can become too distracted by another ridiculous fantasy._ She made her choice. She’s an enemy._

______________________I shut out any and all thoughts of Rey from my mind, placing her irritatingly persistent pull of light away from my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________That’s all I have to do. Close the door on her. Put up the walls I’ve spent over ten years carefully building up to be indestructible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Until she very nearly convinced me to give it all up…_

________________________No. Enough of her. I won’t concern myself with her again, until she is captured and I have to decide how to deal with her. Until that time, I need to focus on continuing to train, somehow keeping the Galaxy in line, keeping a leash on my buffoon of a general, and my pursuit of learning all I can about Vader._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The only positive thing I’ve been able to focus on lately, is continuing my knowledge on my family heritage, this time without Luke hovering over my shoulder, making sure I don’t look too deeply, and without Snoke around constantly making me second guess myself when I should have been furthering my abilities. And I know that discovering everything I can about my fallen grandfather, is how I will do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Luke has become the most powerful Jedi ever to live, and Anakin had been one of the most powerful as well. So that has to make me something. Once I get myself focused again and am able to learn everything I need to, I’ll become even more powerful than they once were. I’ll have finally lived up to my name, something Luke didn’t seem to want me to accomplish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Something’s wrong,” Kane says, snapping me out of my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I turn toward him, gazing at him through the dark masks we both wear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He’s always able to tell when I’m off, even without having to read my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I realize I’ve just been standing here, thinking to myself rather than participating in our sparring routine, so I quickly shake myself out of my trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Nothing’s wrong,” I answer him. Of course he knows I’m lying. But he’ll give no indication of his suspicions. He knows me too well by now to know that I won’t relent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The two of us stand away from the others, each grabbing one of the training sabres from one of the racks on the walls, and preparing to spare with one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I have to be careful when deciding to let my emotions out while training, at least when I’m with a partner. I might end up killing someone by accident. I guess maybe Hux would be a good sparring partner for me whenever I feel the need to emit any inner rage I’m harboring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

After a blissful two hours of training, I get an alert from Hux telling me that it’s time for us to descend to Naboo. 

A part of me really wants to tell him to kriff off with his Naboo invasion he seems so keen on performing, but I know that this has to be done. I wanted to be the Supreme Leader, and now this is what I have to do. 

I really should have thought this through more. 

So, here I am, cape and all, waiting as my shuttle takes me, the Knights, and Hux all down to Theed, the capital of the planet. 

I decide to leave my mask off for now while I make my official entrance onto the planet, but the Knights all wear theirs, forever unwilling to reveal their identities to anyone outside our circle. Personally, when I once enjoyed the feeling of no one being able to look directly at me, I’ve grown a bit irritated wearing the thing after a while. Or maybe it’s because I can’t get Snoke’s words out of my head, claiming I’m just a “child in a mask”. 

Either way, now that I’m the Supreme Leader, someone who is supposed to represent every single person in the Galaxy, covering my face feels almost like cheating.

The Queen and her court are waiting for us once we land. You can practically feel the tension throughout the entire city. I know everyone here has seen, or at least heard of me before. I’m not oblivious to the tales of my cruelty. And everyone is wondering whether or not I’ll show that same cruelty with my new reign as Supreme Leader. Wondering if I’ll be just as bad as Snoke, or maybe even worse. 

I can feel Rey pushing her way back into my thoughts as I briefly begin to wonder what it would be like if she and I were here, as Emperor and Empress, rather than just me by myself. 

No. Not now. I have to concentrate. 

The Queen and I approach each other, her handmaidens hovering closely behind her and my Knights stepping close behind me. 

“Welcome, Supreme Leader Ren,” she bows her head, her face expressionless behind the traditional Naboo makeup, usually meant to hide the Queen’s identity in case she needs a decoy in extreme situations. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if I weren’t even talking to the real Queen right now. 

“Your Majesty,” I greet her, bowing my head slightly. I guess maybe I mumbled a bit, because I swear I can hear Hux scoffing behind me. 

“My people and I would like you to know how grateful we are that you have called back the troops on our borders,” the tells me sincerely. 

_She’s scared of me. _There was a time when I relished in having such an affect on people. Even though her tone is void of emotion, I can feel the fear radiating off her. She may be a Queen, but she’s still a young girl._ How old was my grandmother when she was Queen? ___

__“We hope that you don’t feel the need to-”_ _

__“I called the troops back because I’m confident no problems will arise here,” I tell her, regaining the strength in my tone. “And I’m also confident you and your people will not harbor any rebellion against the First Order.”_ _

__She straightens, nodding her head in acceptance._ _

__“Of course not, my Lord,” she acknowledges. “We are loyal to the First Order.”_ _

__Of course I know that, should the opportunity arise, Naboo would fight against us in a second. Ever since they’ve been in existence, they’ve never believed in a dictatorship. Some may think that this is just more of a reason to keep them under tighter surveillance, but I personally don’t think anything would stop them from trying to rise against us, if they really wanted to._ _

__“This is a routine check,” I tell her, feeling the need to almost reassure her in some way. “You’ll have them every month or so. As you know, we’re still hunting the last remains of the Resistance. We’ll want to keep a close eye on all the planets in and around the system until they’ve all been apprehended.”_ _

__“I understand,” she nods. “You and your troops are welcome to our facilities for the duration of your stay.”_ _

__I nod at her again, and we depart, concluding our stiff exchange._ _

__I order the troops to spread out among the village, to the swamps, the lakes, making sure everything is in line and there are no weapons we don’t know about._ _

__I tell them not to harm or disrupt any villagers unless necessary, which seems to make Hux even more irritated. What does he want, to go around torturing the civilians on the streets?_ _

__It turns out we don’t really have to worry, because he streets are dead empty while the patrols are sent out. Apparently people aren’t too keen on getting in our way, since they’ve no doubt heard I haven’t been opposed to killing innocent bystanders before. But here, it just feels… wrong_ _

__I get an ugly sense of guilt from this whole planet. It’s not from the full sense of dread coursing through everyone here, but it’s just the fact that I feel like I’m doing something wrong. It reminds me of that fear I used to have when I’d sneak into Luke’s private chambers to try and look through the restricted archives when I was twelve, knowing that I’d be in trouble if I were caught._ _

__I always assumed that my grandfather would be proud of me for what I’ve accomplished, but I never considered what my grandmother would think._ _

__An excited thought suddenly jolts through me as the Knights and I are walking through the streets of Theed, leading a small battalion of troops through the street._ _

__I feel Kane look over at me first, followed by Mika and Zara. They no doubt felt my sudden change in emotion._ _

__I used to think Mustafar or Tatooine or Coruscant would hold all the answers to everything I need to know about Anakin. Those were the only planets I’d heard he had lived on for an extensive period of time._ _

__I’d never even thought about Naboo._ _

My grandmother was born here, she lived here a good chunk of her life. She’s _buried _here.__

______She and Anakin must have spent time here at some point._ _ _ _ _ _

____“What is it?” Kane asks me, walking along side me as my pace slows._ _ _ _

____“Do you sense something?” Zara asks discreetly, stepping up beside Kane._ _ _ _

____“Probably Hux,” Shiro answers facetiously, but I don’t even feel the need to be angry at his remark._ _ _ _

____“I need to find something,” I disclose to them quietly._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” Kane asks, his concerned expression apparent even through his mask._ _ _ _

____“I have to go back to the palace.”_ _ _ _

____Before any of them can answer,” I turn around and start walking briskly back in the direction we’d come from. Kato and Haru stare off at me as I split from the group, no doubt smirking behind their dark helmets._ _ _ _

____“You all are in command,” I call back to them as I continue, but Kane soon catches up to me._ _ _ _

____“Some of us should go with you,” he insists, matching my pace._ _ _ _

____“It’s better if I do this alone,” I inform him, not entirely comfortable with having anyone there with me while I figure this out, even if it is someone I trust._ _ _ _

____“You’re the Supreme Leader,” he counters, not slowing his pace. “You’re the most powerful person in the Galaxy now. You can’t just go walking around by yourself on unfamiliar planets anymore.”_ _ _ _

____I try not to laugh in outrage at his comment._ _ _ _

____“I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to handle myself against the Naboo,” I reply._ _ _ _

____“You can’t be sure,” he continues, undeterred. “If half the systems wanted you dead before, they wouldn’t hesitate to try to get rid of you now that you’re in charge of the entire government, one that more than a few people despise.”_ _ _ _

____I know he has a reasonable point, but I still honestly don’t think being assassinated on Naboo is a worry I need to consider too deeply._ _ _ _

____“We’ll go with you,” Mika says, strolling up on my other side. “The others can be in charge of everything here.”_ _ _ _

____My pace slows as I stare dumbfoundedly at her. She doesn’t look at me, just looks ahead at wherever we’re going._ _ _ _

____I know trying to get rid of these two is going to be more trouble than it’s worth. And I should trust in the Knights enough to not want to hide anything from them. We’re supposed to be allies._ _ _ _

____I turn back to where Haru, Kato, Zara, and Shiro are standing, waiting for me to make my decision._ _ _ _

____“Continue to lead the troops to the swamps,” I order the four of them. “Report to me if you find anything, go to the next checkpoint if you don’t. I’ll meet you there.”_ _ _ _

____I don’t look at Kane and Mika as I turn and continue walking back to the palace._ _ _ _

____“You two come with me,” I allow. They follow, keeping only a couple feet behind me._ _ _ _

____The Naboo guards say nothing as I make my way into Theed Palace, my two Knights trailing behind me. I sense a sharp spike of fear in them as I walk past, but relief soon fills them as I pass them by without so much as glancing at them._ _ _ _

____We are met with the Governor and a few Naboo representatives once we’ve entered the grand halls of the palace. Once again, that tremor of fear shakes through the air as we approach the small group._ _ _ _

____“My Lord,” the Governor bows his head._ _ _ _

____“I need to know where Padme Amidala is buried,” I cut to the chase, not wanting to waste any time._ _ _ _

____His face looks shocked at my initial bluntness, and soon looks very confused, as if put on the spot._ _ _ _

____“She used to be Queen of Naboo,” I tell him impatiently, thinking that everyone here should know exactly who she is, “then a Senator. She was Anakin Skywalker’s wife-”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes,” the Governor nods, shaking himself out of his stunned silence. “She… she’d be buried here, in the city. At the mausoleum.”_ _ _ _

____“Where?”_ _ _ _

____We’re lead way out to the edge of the city, near the lake that spills out from the edge of Theed, separating it from the other villages. The mausoleum is just on the edge of the lake, overlooking it._ _ _ _

____It’s small, which is odd, since I thought a tomb for a former ruler would be almost as grand as the palace itself, especially since everyone on Naboo seemed to really like her._ _ _ _

____I ask the guard who escorted us here about this, but of course he doesn’t know._ _ _ _

____The tomb is dark when we enter. The only light comes through a large, stain glass window at the end of the hall, casting a soft, almost haunting glow on the gray stone walls of the mausoleum._ _ _ _

____I tell Kane and Mika to wait outside, and they don’t argue, no doubt because they sense how intensely focused I am. They know when it’s better to leave me alone._ _ _ _

____My footsteps echo down the empty hallway as I step closer to the stone coffin lying beneath the large window. As I get closer, I see the design on the glass is of a beautiful young woman. She’s painted almost angelically in the thin glass, shown with flowing brown hair, an elaborate blue and purple colored gown billowing around her, matching the majestic looking headpiece adorning her as well. Her hands are folded in front of her in a relaxed pose._ _ _ _

____I stare up at the magnificent image as I arrive before the coffin, the penetrating gaze of the woman capturing me, demanding my attention. Her gaze is so intense, I wonder what it must have been like in person._ _ _ _

I suddenly feel the same sensation running through me that I did when I first arrived in Mustafar, looking through the shambled remains of Vader’s layer. I hadn’t found anything there, but I couldn’t deny the overwhelming sense of _unbalance _that I am beginning to feel here as well.__

________I stare down at the sarcophagus, decorated with only a single crest engraved in the smooth stone. The emblem of Naboo, illuminated by the soft colors glowing through the stain glass window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______My hand reaches out, as if pulled by some invisible magnet, as I tear my eyes away from the powerful gaze projecting from the woman in the window._ _ _ _ _ _

I hold my palm open, closing my eyes as I will myself to fall completely into the Force. _There must be something here… something this place can tell me…_

__________My hand hovers just above the stone of the coffin, shaking slightly as I hear the smallest hint of sound against the deep silence ringing through the tomb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I can’t tell if my palm touched the stone yet before I feel a wave of energy suddenly shake through the room, dropping me to my knees as someone’s screaming pounds through my ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I put my hands to me ears as my teeth grit in pain, feeling the Force heighten around me as I’m suddenly carried away from the coffin, out of the tomb, off of the planet. The only thing existing around me is the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I open my eyes to see images projected in front of me while I hover in the uncolored void of the Force. Images of a woman dressed in white, crying and screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everything rushes past me in a blur. There’s fire. More screaming. Flashes of two blue beams of light crashing against each other, the wielders unidentifiable in the fiery field surrounding them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I see a ball of fire rolling against a layer of ash. A man screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fire licks at my limbs as I realize I’m watching a man being burned alive. My breathing becomes raged as I try to disconnect my mind from his pain, but I feel every inch of my skin being shredded apart by the flames, just as he feels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The vision shifts as quickly as it had appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A woman crying again. Her hands at her throat. Choking, pleading, before she falls to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A deep wave of sadness hits me. My hands briefly touch against my throat as I feel as if the air is being wrenched from my lungs while a deep sensation of hopelessness surrounds my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A crackle of lightning. Laughter that sends chills down my spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A dark room with bright white lights. Machines running. Putting something back together. Or someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I feel paralyzed. Pain itching at every part of my body. But I can’t move. I can’t breathe. I can’t think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Anakin _” someone speaks softly. “_ Please come back to me… don’t forget about me Anakin… _”__

____________My eyes open to the silence of the tomb. I’m on my knees, my hands flat against the cold floor. It’s darker than it was before. Something is blocking the light from the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My gaze slowly rises to see the tall, dark figure standing before the casket. A heavy, mechanical breathing fills the silent air, a sound I’ve heard before in my dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I feel my heart pound in my chest as I gaze at up at my grandfather. My blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His dark armor shadows against the light from the window as he stands in front of the coffin, across from me. A childish part of me naively wonders if he can see me, if I could talk to him. But I know I’m still in another vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don’t move an inch as I watch him, only a couple feet away from me, reaching his gloved hand out, the blank expression of his mask unchanging as his palm touches down against the stone of the sarcophagus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as the leather of the glove lands against the rock, a sharp jolt of unimaginable pain rings through me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s not physical pain. Not like the fire from just a few seconds ago. This is unlike anything I’ve felt before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I feel myself breathing through the heavy mask, instilled with life support equipment to keep someone’s lungs moving for them. Forcing breath out of their lungs. Demanding they keep living._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trapped. Helpless. Consumed by an aggravating hate that seems to pump through my blood like acid. _I’m in his head…_

______________Loneliness. That’s the only sensation that feels familiar to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just as fast as it all had crashed down on me, I’m suddenly thrown back, into my own consciousness, out of whatever fantasy the Force had pulled me to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I land flat on my back, as if I’d been tossed back like a rag doll. I open and close my eyes as I try catching my breath, attempting to readjust myself to the normal lighting and pressure of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I shakily raise myself back onto my feet, shaking myself off. I lean up against the wall, beginning to feel angry at the convoluted vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I don’t know what the hell I just saw, or how it’s supposed to help me. I’m guessing all the fire was coming from Mustafar, where I’ve already investigated, and the woman screaming and dying was obviously Padme. No hints about what I need to do or where I should go. What to do next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I could have assumed on my own that Vader visited here at least once. I know he was in pain about not being able to save her. What the hell am I supposed to get from that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I sigh in frustration, pushing myself away from the wall, wanting nothing more than to punch a hole through the stone, but I know that won’t make the answers come to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The woman in the window seems to be almost smirking at my anger as she watches me with narrowed eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Perhaps at another time in my life, I would have felt the need to destroy this whole unnerving shrine. But I can’t. Even if I wanted to, there’s something here, something I felt that won’t allow me to do anything here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I take one last glance down at the coffin, preparing to turn back and leave, but I stand frozen when I see what’s lying on top of the stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A small, light brown colored charm attached to a silver chain, sitting right below the crest decorated the casket, as if it had been there the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I eagerly move forward, picking the necklace up off the stone, thinking perhaps it would throw me into another vision that makes more sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nothing. Just me, standing here in the deafening silence, staring down at a necklace as if it were a holy relic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I close my gloved hand around the charm, letting the chain dangle down through my fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well. This has to mean _something _. I don’t know if it just appeared while I was distracted with the vision, or if maybe I had somehow reached into the coffin and took it out, where I’m assuming is where it came from. Or maybe someone had put it there.__

________________Tucking the object into my pocket, I turn and quickly go to exit the tomb, unable to tell if the screams echoing softly in my head are coming from the empty catacombs, or just from my own mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stepping out of the deafeningly silent chamber is like pulling my head out from underwater once the natural sounds and the crisp evening air of the outside hit me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mika and Kane are waiting right outside the mausoleum when I exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you ok?” Mika asks me, her jet black eyes wide with curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes,” I answer, acting surprised by her question. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don’t feel that?” Kane asks me, looking as if he’s not buying my obliviousness. “There’s something… powerful about this place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Normally, I’d consult with Kane about anything. It’s what I’ve been doing ever since we were kids. In a way, I trust him more than anyone else in my life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But something about this feels too… personal. I feel almost as if I’d be betraying something if I revealed everything I’d seen and felt while in the tomb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I quickly shake off the nagging question of what Rey might say if I told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, I didn’t get anything I was looking for,” I tell them. It’s not exactly a lie. “There’s just the coffin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I walk past them, trying to keep my expression blank and uninterested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s go meet with the others,” I order, turning my tone authoritative._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s it?” Mika asks, the two of them unmoving from where they are standing at the entrance of the masaluem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean?” I ask, irritated that they can’t just drop the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There must be more about her in the archives,” she continues, walking up to me slowly. “If you didn’t find anything here, there are other places to look-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There’s nothing I can learn from anything here,” I answer her sharply. “It was a dead end.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I turn my head slightly to gaze back toward them, my stare telling them to leave it at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But of course Mika, ever persistent, continues walking up to me, her eyes wandering around as she speaks, as if she thinks an answer might appear somewhere out of thin air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I think you were right,” she tells me, her voice sounding sure. “There are answers here.” She stops her mindless staring, turning to look me in the eye. “If not about your grandfather, then at least about your grandmother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There’s nothing else to know about her,” I decide, though my wavered voice hints that I don’t quite believe that. “She loved him, she got pregnant, she died.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She just shakes her head, her mouth turning a slight grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t think so,” is all she says, as if she thinks that should be enough for me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kylo,” Kane says, stepping up beside Mika and giving me an encouraging stare, rather than the odd gaze she gives. “We can figure this out. I think you’re right, there has to be answers here, something you missed-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re done here,” I tell them, ending the debate. “We’re going to meet the others at the checkpoint.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________With that, I turn back and start walking back up the dock leading toward the streets, away from the lake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They have no choice but to follow behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

All the affairs on Naboo take us hours to get through before we’ve gone through every inch of the planet and made sure everything was in order. Honestly, everything ends up being so in order, that the whole thing is actually a huge bore. 

It’s late when we get back to the _Supremacy _, but I’m not tired. I’m anxious to get to sleep to see if this relic I found in the tomb will tell me anything in my dreams or something. But I know I’ll never be able to get to sleep now that I’m wide awake, wondering what the hell it could mean.__

__Of course, I have to have yet another interaction with Hux, because the day can’t go by without me wanting to put my fist through something at least five thousand times. It feels like the Galaxy will collapse if I’m not constantly angry._ _

__“You don’t look pleased,” I quip as I stride past him on my way back to the training room. He’s standing outside the main control room in the hallway, his usual uppity posture in check, looking like he’s been waiting for me for a while. A brief glance through his mind also tells me that he assumes I should have known he’s been wasting his time here, waiting for me. Maybe he did tell me he wanted to speak with me later tonight. But I hardly listen when he talks._ _

__“I don’t presume that you care at all,” he begins, walking quickly to follow behind me when he sees I’m not stopping, “but your methods to keeping the systems in line are not going to continue to work unless you are more severe with-”_ _

__“General, I know I’m not giving you as much room to torture and kill people as Snoke did, but you need to get it through your head that you’re under different leadership now.”_ _

_Well, that much is obvious _I hear him think.__

______“I think people in this Galaxy know who I am by now,” I continue as I stop outside the door leading down the hallway to the training room. I type in the code to Kane’s private chambers, alerting him to come down and join me. “They know not to sep out of line, we don’t need to waste our efforts making examples out of everyone we come across who doesn’t bow their head enough when I walk by.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_I hate to break it to you, but people aren’t going to bow their head to a child playing pretend._

________“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he answers carefully, the words coming out of his mouth vastly different from the ones in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The only place someone like you should be is on his knees…_

__________“You know, General,” I smirk, leaning up against the wall as I wait for Kane to get down here before I open the door to the hallway. I don’t want Hux anywhere near the training room at any time. “It’s rather disappointing that you’ve been so careful what to say to me ever since I’ve become your superior. I used to quite enjoy the clever remarks you’d throw at me. Now if I need to see what’s really on your mind, I have to look for myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I expect him to stiffen at my comment, that jerk of fear coursing through him when he realizes he’s been too laxed with his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he doesn’t. He continues looking me straight in the eye, not even attempting to feign alarm. For a brief second, I get the feeling he’s glad I had read what he was thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think it matters if I say what I think out loud or not,” he answers me, his voice quietly laced with that fiery hate he’s felt towards me for years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I guess not,” I agree. “Though it’s becoming a bit awkward to have to constantly look through your mind, considering it’s a place I’d rather stay away from.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So you really want me to tell you exactly what I’m thinking?” he asks doubtfully. “The last time I did that, I believe my oxygen was cut off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________True. But those were under special circumstances, i.e., I felt like I was losing my mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was irritated,” I explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh yes, I know,” he nods. He no doubt wants to make a snide remark about that, but he keeps his mouth, and his thoughts, silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“General, I doubt we’re going to be able to functionally run any of this if we refuse to attempt to work together. I hate you, you hate me, but we’re not the only two in the Galaxy. So toughen up and follow my orders, because I can easily have you removed from your position.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course he and I both know it wouldn’t be that easy for me to get rid of him, but I could get it done eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he answers through gritted teeth. “You know best, after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turns and quickly walks away, beginning to lose some of that seamless composure, as he often does, not just with me, but when anything doesn’t go his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he gets on _me _about acting like a child.__

____________I type in the passcode that opens the heavy doors to the darkened hallway, walking briskly down to the end where the entrance to the training room is, hoping Kane gets here fast so I can vent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s nothing I like more than having time to myself, but every once in a while, it’s kind of nice to have someone to talk to who listens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kane is the only one of the Knights I would ever disclose any personal information to. Maybe it’s because we were close as kids and have known each other the longest. With the others, I feel like I have to keep up my front, playing the part of their leader, someone who never lets any personal emotions get in the way. Someone they’d never pity or think less of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But with Kane, I feel like he knows whenever I’m upset about something anyway, so I might as well talk to him about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No one said being the leader of an entire government would be easy,” he tells me as we continue our sparring exercise. “If it was, everyone in the Galaxy would be vying for the position you’re in now, instead of running from it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They run from us because they’re afraid of me,” I remind him, not feeling particularly proud of that statement for some reason.__________

___Our practice sabers clash together as I block three strikes from him, just barely catching the third one that was aimed toward my back._ _ _

__________“Kylo, everything’s fine,” he tells me, hardly out of breath as he then blocks a strike from me. “You don’t have anything to worry about, everything’s going smoothly. I’m sure the only reason you’re unsure of yourself is because Hux is making you think there’s something wrong, and there’s not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t give a kriff what Hux thinks,” I tell him spinning slightly to swing toward Kane’s unprotected side. He catches me with the end of his saber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe,” he breathes as I push his saber off mine and attack again. “But he still gets you all pissed off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He swings at my side, dodging my block and hitting me in the ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And distracted,” he adds, grinning triumphantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I try not to roll my eyes, not because I’m mad at him, but because I know he’s right. As much as I tell myself that little weasel of a General doesn’t get under my skin enough to set me on edge, I can’t deny that he can completely throw me off my game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I lunge toward Kane, smacking his saber away and getting him on the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There,” he grins as I steady my breathing, pulling the wooden saber away from him, circling both my palms at the base. “You’re always better when you’re angry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I let only a small grin slip, seeing as it’s just he and I in here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s go again,” I tell him, feeling a little better hearing his input on everything. It makes me feel like I’m not as crazy as I sometimes think I am. “Or we can do a simulation if this is getting too easy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I go to grab my mask off the weapons shelf where I left it, and expect Kane to do the same, but he just stands where I left him, looking almost amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” I ask, pausing before I can put the mask on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You do realize practically everyone else on this ship is asleep,” he tells me, raising his eyebrows. “We’ve been at this for a couple hours now, and as the Knights of Ren, we should probably be well rested as well. Aren’t we heading to Chandrila tomorrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Damn. He’s right again, of course. But I don’t want to tell him why I’m avoiding sleep at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you’re tired, you can go,” I nod to him. “You’re right, you should rest up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“As should you,” he presses, even as I turn away from him, going over to set up a simulation. “Not sleeping isn’t going to help you feel better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I beg to differ.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I finish setting up the simulation, getting a particularly challenging level that I still have yet to beat on my own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I stop before hitting the code to begin, glancing back at Kane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you going?” I ask him. “You know the doors will lock once the simulation begins.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I hear him chuckle, before reaching his hand out and calling his mask over to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell,” he sighs, pulling the helmet over his face. “I’m already here, might as well finish up. More interesting than getting sleep, I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I smirk to myself before beginning the simulation and fitting my own helmet over my face. I grab my lightsaber from my belt and ignite it in preparation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I make sure to stay in the training room until I’m so tired, I can barely keep myself standing up straight. I know that this way, I can just go up to my chambers, collapse onto my bed, and pass out, rather than lying awake, thinking about the necklace sitting in the drawer across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don’t even bother showering after taking off all my clothes from today, knowing that the water would wake me up again. So I just throw on a pair of pants and plop down on the bed, ready to hopefully sleep for at least two or so hours before I have to get up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I’m nauseous and my head feels as if it just got pounded with a club, how I always feel when I stay up most of the night. I groan, turning over and burying my head in the pillows on the bed, praying that there will be some anti-pain medicine in the infirmary tomorrow morning. Or this morning, technically, I guess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My eyes close, and I try to ignore the throbbing pain in my head so I can go to sleep, feeling as if I could sink into my bed, or maybe wishing I could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ben…”_

______________I sit straight up, wide awake as ever, my head snapping toward the other side of the room, where I swear I heard someone whisper my name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My old name. Not my real name._

________________I sit silently for a minute, holding my breath, the room completely quiet as I wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Maybe I am going insane. Kriff, all I want is to get some damn sleep, and I can’t stop thinking about anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ben…”_

__________________I leap off of the bed, running over to the table across the room, yanking the drawer open, and staring down at the necklace sitting unobtrusively cabinet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I reach down, snatching the object up and staring down angrily at it, almost feeling the need to demand what the hell it wants from me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I imagine that would land me in the infirmary for a mental evaluation should anyone happen to walk in on me doing that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ben… Ben…”_

____________________I close my eyes as the voice grows louder in my head. I can’t even tell who it is, if it’s a man, a woman, or if it’s even human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That’s not my name _I whisper internally, willing whatever is speaking to me to listen._ Ben Solo is gone. What are you trying to tell me?_

______________________I stare intently down at the object, analyzing the intricate designs that look hand stitched onto the wooden square._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No one’s ever really gone, Ben.”_

________________________I look up, turning to look around the room as my stomach jumps into my throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Luke?” I ask, practically expecting him to just step up from behind a wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Nothing. Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I don’t understand,” I say out loud, clutching the necklace in my hand in aggravation. “What the hell am I supposed to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ben.”_

__________________________“Rey?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Now I know this thing is just messing with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________My instincts take over and I feel myself snap, just for a second, rearing back and chucking the thing across the room before it can make another sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I don’t even have to time to regret the decision before the object cracks against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The sound magnifies, booming throughout the room as a blinding blue light devours everything in sight, making me shield my eyes against the bright rays._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I feel myself being thrown back, swept clean off my feet, as if a giant invisible hand had simply lifted me right up from the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________I fall backward, bracing myself to hit the hard tiled floor. But I don’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Instead, I hover in the air, as if moving in slow motion. Sound slowly drops away and I find myself unable to move, stuck in whatever vortex stemmed from the beam of light that had exploded through my chambers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It feels like an hour has passed before I finally hit the ground and everything around me goes dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

It’s freezing. That’s the first thing I feel when I start to wake up. Then I realize it’s freezing because I’m laying on the floor and I have no shirt on. 

I slowly open my eyes, gritting my teeth as I lift my head up off from the ground and try turning over, pushing myself up onto my hands and knees. 

Everything is still very blurry, and all I can hear is a quiet ringing. _Did I knock myself out? ___

“ _Ugh _,” I sigh as I pause, trying to let myself calm down. If I thought I was feeling sick before, it’s nothing compared to what I’m feeling now.__

______I hear muffled voices as my hearing starts to adjust while I sit myself back onto my knees, still keeping my hands splayed on the floor in case I topple over._ _ _ _ _ _

____I turn over to sit down properly, finding myself leaned up against some kind of wall as my eyes finally start to take in the setting around me._ _ _ _

____From the looks of it, it’s some kind of docking bay. But from what I can see of the large port on the far side, it’s on a ship, because we’re out in space._ _ _ _

____I’m in some kind of corner, so I can’t see everything in the hangar. I raise up to go and look around the corner, but freeze when I suddenly hear a voice speak out only a few feet away from me._ _ _ _

____“The Chancellor’s signal is coming from right there,” the voice says. “The observation platform at the top of that spire.”_ _ _ _

My first thought was that I had gotten into some kind of trance and had wandered into our hangar bay based on some whim the necklace had given me. But I’m starting to realize this isn’t the _Supremacy _.__

________“I sense Count Dooku,” a second voice says, sounding more cautioned than the first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“I sense a trap.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I peek my head out from behind the corner, glancing at the two figures standing at one of the computer terminals along with a blue astromech droid._ _ _ _ _ _

_Artoo?_

__________“Next move?” the taller of the two men asks, turning to smirk at the other man. He’s young, probably around my age, or maybe even younger, with messy dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that I can see stand out, even from here. A small scar runs down the side of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My hand automatically reaches up to touch against my own scar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The bearded man grins up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Spring the trap,” he answers, to the other man’s amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both turn to walk away, while I gape at them, trying to figure out what in the hell is going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They’re both wearing what look to be very old Jedi clothing, the styles they used to wear back years ago, before I was born, before my parents were even born._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The droid starts to follow them, but they stop, turning back to face it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Artoo, go back,” the younger man orders. “I need you to stay with the ship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m dreaming. That’s it. Definitely dreaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here, take this,” the other man says tossing him something he grabbed from his robes. The droid extends one of its retractable arms, swiftly catching the object. “Wait for orders.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They walk off again and the droid, which I guess really is R2-D2, turns around and starts rolling over toward… me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kriff!_

____________I scramble around, trying to find a way to get out of the corner without the droid seeing me. But I’m literally backed into a corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The little astro droid rolls right in front of me, before zooming back as if I’d just shocked him. I try a half hearted attempt at making hand gestures to him to explain that I’m not a foe, but a string of shrill beeping comes out of the little machine as I hurdles away from me, back toward the two Jedi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Artoo?” I hear the younger man asks as I shrink back into the corner again, knowing it really isn’t any use at this point. “What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s he saying?” the other man asks, after Artoo lets loose a blabber of chirping before rolling back over to the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well. No point delaying this now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I stand up straight, feeling a bit awkward when I remember I’m wearing nothing aside from the loose fitting pants I use to sleep in. But if this is a dream, I guess it doesn’t really matter what I’m wearing. Or not wearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two Jedi step around the corner just as I’m stepping forward, not wanting to look like I’m cowering away from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Their expressions are almost identical once their gaze lands on me, their mouths hanging open slightly as they look me up and down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And who in the hell are you?” the younger one asks, reaching defensively inside his robes, for what I assume is his lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Easy,” the older man says quietly. “He’s not hostile.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No one’s even supposed to be down here,” the other man counters, still not taking his hand from his belt. “Grievous doesn’t have humans work for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All the more reason he’s not a threat,” the bearded man points out, still looking me over curiously, as if I were some exotic animal on display._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He could be a spy. You just said you sensed a trap, this could be it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just to be clear, I _can _understand you,” I tell them irritatedly.__

______________“Good,” the younger man nods, the suspicion not leaving his eyes, “then you’ll be able to explain who you are and what you’re doing here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Well… how am I supposed to answer that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I guess I can start with what I do know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My name is Kylo Ren,” I tell them, deciding I can drop the Supreme Leader title for now, since I’m not exactly sure it applies at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kylo Ren?” the younger one asks, squinting his eyes in confusion. “What kind of a name is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ugh. This guy’s really starting to get in my nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not from around here, obviously,” I answer him, narrowing my eyes and matching his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did you get here?” the older man asks, sounding relatively less belligerent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know,” I answer, hoping that I’m clear enough that I won’t have to answer any of these questions multiple times. “One moment I was in my chambers, on a completely different ship, and now I… I woke up here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both stare at me quizzically, and I can tell blondie doesn’t believe me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can you two please explain why you’re dressed like it’s 30 BBY?” I ask them, still unable to stop gawking at their ridiculously outdated Jedi attire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both glance at each other as if I’m the crazy one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What ship are we on?” I ask them once they’ve remained silent for longer than I’d like, seeming to have some kind of private conversation just by looking at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My mind of course would chose this moment to remember how Rey and I were able to do just that while we were fighting together, but now’s not the time at all for me to be going down that road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re aboard The Invisible Hand,” the older man answers me as they both turn away from each other to look at me. His tone seems slower, more careful. “Commanded by General Grievous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pauses, and they both seem to study me closely, as if seeing how I’ll react to that information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Should that mean something to me?” I ask them, looking back at them blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you know who he is?” blondie asks me, sounding slightly frustrated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _No _,” I reply. “But if he’s in charge, I’d appreciate it very much if you could point me in his direction so that I might find out where the hell we are and how I can get back to my ship.”__

________________I begin walking past them, happy to realize that I’m a bit taller than the both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Blondie smirks at me as I brush past them, and I glance back, expecting them to direct me to this Grievous person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you even know what’s going on right now?” he asks me, his tone now sounding as if he were talking to some hopeless idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I feel my blood begin to boil with anger as the Force suddenly wavers around me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There’s a war happening right now,” the bearded man explains. “Are you aware of this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________War? Are these two crazy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The war’s over,” I tell them. “I don’t know where you two have been, whoever you are, but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He’s crazy,” blondie nods in confirmation, turning to the other man, seeming to decide on disregarding me. “I say we leave him, we need to move. If Dooku is here, he’s no doubt sensed us by now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The older man shakes his head, still looking at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who did you say you were?” he asks me, walking up towards me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Look, I’m just as confused as you are,” I sigh. “But I really just need to know who’s in charge here and who can tell me where in the hell we are-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re just above Coruscant,” he answers me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My eyes widen as I turn to glance out the open port over at the far side of the hangar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There’s a mess of starships and small fighters, all firing madly at each other as if it were the Clone Wars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The last time I checked, Coruscant’s atmosphere was completely vacant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What year do you think it is?” the older man asks me as I gape our at the display from the entrance port._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s 34 ABY,” I tell him, thinking I must be missing something. “What the hell has that got to do with-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I told you, he’s crazy,” blondie interjects, continuing to pay me no mind. “Let’s go, we’re wasting time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Anakin, I sense there is something much greater going on here than just a crazy man stumbling around-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _What did you say? _” I ask, feeling my heart all but freeze in my chest.__

__________________“What?” the man asks, turning back to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As if someone had suddenly flipped a switch, everything begins to make sense. The old Jedi uniforms, the battle going on around us, the war they’re talking about… _Anakin _.__

____________________I stare at the blonde haired man, my mouth hanging open slightly as I try to determine whether or not my grandfather is standing in front of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes. Luke had those blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s not... 34 ABY,” the bearded man informs me, as if the year sounded foreign to him. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And this is-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Anakin Skywalker,” I finish for him, my gaze still ogling the young man standing about four five or so feet away from me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Obi-Wan… Anakin… the necklace…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You know who we are,” Obi-Wan nods. “You know the Galaxy as it is in… 34 ABY, you said?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I nod slowly, suddenly getting the feeling that I may be in trouble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Do you know how you got here?” Obi-Wan asks, stepping closer toward me, looking as if he’s not sure I’m about to freak out or something. “Have you… traveled through time before-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No!” I exclaim, as if the idea of traveling through time is ridiculous, which it should be, yet here we are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Did something… happen that might have… provoked you to end up here?” Obi-Wan continues, as if anxious to find a way to get to the bottom of this mystery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are we really talking about this right now?!” Anakin exclaims. “He’s insane, he’s not from… the _future _…”__

______________________“Anakin, search your feelings,” Obi-Wan pleads him. “He’s not lying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Damn. Obi-Wan was a damn good Force user. I didn’t even feel him looking into my mind. Though I am quite distracted at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“How do you know who I am?” the younger man… Anakin… asks me. “What did you say your name was?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“My… my name is…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________To my horror, I consider giving them my old name. Simply because I hope that it will give them some clue as to who I am. But I’m fairly certain the name Ben Solo won’t mean much to either of them, at least at this time. I don’t think so Obi-Wan even started going by the name Ben until…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Kylo Ren,” I repeat. “I’m… you’re my…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I continue staring at Anakin, praying he will somehow be able to figure out what I’m trying to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He stares intensely at me, seeming to freeze the same way I had. I feel a tremor through the Force, and I know he feels it too. It feels like something resembling reassurance. Familiarity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My heart beats faster when I realize this is the man I’ve been begging to meet ever since I first heard about him. This is the man who, at some point in his life, feels the same things I’ve felt, the same call to the darkness, the same confusion, anger, loneliness…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Who are you?” he asks me, sounding like he knows already, but wants it confirmed. Or maybe denied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m your… grandson,” I answer, suddenly unsure of how he’ll react to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Obi-Wan seems to have a stronger reaction than he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Should I even feign surprise?” he asks, his voice ripe with frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin suddenly goes pale, and I’m confused only for a moment, before remembering the old rule that Jedi were not supposed to have deep passionate relationships that would involve… sexual interactions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________That rule never made any sense to me, because how in the kriff are you supposed to procreate?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’ve known the whole time,” Anakin replies, looking as if he decided that any defense he might have conjured up would be useless now. “I never denied it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes, and I tried keeping it to myself, as does everyone on the Council,” Obi-Wan replies, crossing his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What are you talking about?” Anakin asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We were all willing to let it slide, but now it’s out in the open with whatever this means!” Obi-Wan exclaims, gesturing to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Look, I’d leave if I could,” I assure the two Jedi. “But I don’t even know how the hell I got here, much less how I can get the kriff out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It’s quiet for a moment while Obi-Wan sighs, beginning to pace back and forth while Anakin continues to stare at me in a combination of amazement and fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Your name is… Kylo Ren?” he asks me. “Who the hell came up with that? I know it sounds cool now, but twenty years from now, it might not suit you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What?” I ask in bewilderment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It sounds like a nineteen year old’s name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m twenty nine,” I inform him, though I guess that statement doesn’t really help my case._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Twenty nine?” Anakin asks. “Kriff, you’re older than me. Well… I guess not really. Who are your parents? Do I… do I have a son or a daughter. When does Padme get pregnant?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I try to focus my thoughts enough to be able to answer him, but before I can, Obi-Wan seems to have come up with something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok,” he nods, halting his pacing and walking back over to the two of us, who have moved gradually closer to each other. “I think it’d be best if we just let the Council decide what to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh, what a surprise,” Anakin rolls his eyes sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We’ll explain the… situation, and then come up with some way to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What, send him back to the future?” Anakin asks doubtfully. “We don’t even know how he got here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“The Jedi Council?” I question. “How the hell are they supposed to help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________If I recall correctly, Anakin ends up killing a good few of the Council members after they turn on him. But that’s what Snoke told me, and I’m not exactly jumping to trust him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Either way, probably not a good time to bring any of that up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We’ll see what they can do,” Obi-Wan shrugs. “There must be something… if this is even possible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What are we supposed to do until then?” Anakin asks. “We had a mission to complete, though it seems a little irrelevant now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We’ll complete the mission first,” Obi-Wan clarifies. He looks back at me. “He’ll just… have to come along with us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The idea of following along these two on whatever mission they’re currently on doesn’t make me too nervous. My lack of proper clothing however, is a definite concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I assume you’re a Force user,” Obi-Wan nods toward me. “Have you been trained in the Jedi arts?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes,” I answer. Best not to get into any details._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Good. You should be able to keep up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“If he’s got my genes, he’ll do more than keep up,” Anakin answers as he follows behind Obi-Wan over toward the elevators. “Kriff, I could have a whole dynasty and not even know about it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I doubt that. It doesn’t seem like I’ll be starting a family any time soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Um… guys?” I ask. They both turn back, and I stare at them pointedly. “I don’t have any clothes,” I announce._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Realization crosses their faces, and I wonder if they had become so distracted with all of this, that they really forgot to take notice I have no shirt or shoes on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Obi-Wan turns to look at Anakin expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“He’s more your height than mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin looks like he wants to smack his palm to his face, but he nonetheless takes off his robe and walks over to hand it to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That should do for now,” he says. “We can’t really do anything about shoes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Uh, that’s fine,” I reply, unable to process the fact that I am putting on my grandfather’s Jedi robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I notice Anakin’s tunic is made of of black leather, something I know was not common for the ancient Jedi styles. But I honestly would have went with the same look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We need to get moving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The words have barely left Obi-Wan’s mouth before a group of droids holding blasters suddenly march into the hangar, coming from one of the elevators._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________More start coming from all sides of the hangar, some with huge blasters attached to their arms, and then some other weird high tech ones with capes and, what look to be electro staffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What the hell are these things?” I ask, looking around at all the weird looking droids as their mechanical feet march against the metal floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin and Obi-Wan look at each other as if I’d just asked what water was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I guess they don’t teach you much history in the future,” Obi-Wan grins as he and Anakin assume a defensive stance, back to back as the droids circle them. I follow suit, since I guess these things are supposed to be a threat. Who would ever use droids for an army?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No one ever told you the details about one of the biggest wars in the Galaxy?” Anakin asks as he and Obi-Wan reach for their lightsabers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________No. We were too busy being told about how the Empire took over to focus on too many details of the Clone Wars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“General Kenobi,” the droid with the electro staff announces, “Anakin Skywalker. We have been waiting for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The voice is deep and mechanical, trying to be threatening, but I’m not sure how two Jedi Knights are supposed to be threatened by a robot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Do not resist,” the droid continues to command as the other ones circle in closer. “You are to follow us at once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We’ve come to relieve you of the Chancellor, not to join him,” Obi-Wan responds wittily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Their lightsabers ignite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Anakin?” Obi-Wan calls out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ready,” he affirms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I step out of the way as the stab their sabers into the ground, moving so fast, I can barely see what’s happened before the suddenly drop through the floor, down into the lower level, and I realize they must have cut a hole through the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I’m too busy ducking out of the way of the blaster fire that has suddenly started, cursing myself for not having a single weapon on me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Jump!” I hear Obi-Wan call down from below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I don’t usually take to just jumping through a random hole in the ground that could lead to my immediate death for all I know, but I don’t seem to have too many other options._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I leap down into the hole, falling about ten feet before splashing into a small puddle of liquid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I look around to see we’re in some kind of tunnel with pipes bursting all around us, causing the rising river of clear liquid at our feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s fuel,” Obi-Wan deduces. “Keep your lightsaber deactivated, or you’ll send the entire ship into oblivion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s why they stopped firing, then,” I observe, looking up through the hole above us to see that all the blaster fire has ceased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well, then we’re safe for the time being,” Anakin grins in satisfaction, before beginning to make his way through the liquid filled tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I follow behind him as Obi-Wan shakes his head in wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re idea of safe is not the same as mine,” he clarifies before following us down the tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Pipes continue to burst around us, spilling more and more fuel into the already rather compact tunnel, and from the constant shuddering, I can tell this ship isn’t faring too well against the forces out in space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We hear the distinct sound of heavy doors shutting and locking, before a handful of those silver droids plop down into the tunnel on the far end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“They’re sealing this section off,” Anakin calls out over the sound of the now sparking generators, provoked by the rising levels of fuel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“There has to be vents or something,” I reason, turning to desperately glance everywhere around the tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The fuel is filling up the tunnel fast. We’re practically swimming in it now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin is going ahead of us, feeling along the ceiling (which we can now reach on account of the liquid filling the tunnel) and trying to find an open vent for us to escape through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Meanwhile, the droids are hot on our tails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Is this how all your missions go?” I ask with honest curiosity, but also a little frustrated that my long day has come to an exhausting climax where I now have to swim through fuel with no shirt or shoes on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only the fun ones,” I hear Anakin grin. His eyes are closed as he reaches out to the Force to try to find an opening in one of the vents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It’s so weird that I can feel everything he does through the Force, as if we’re connected somehow. I wonder if he can feel my presence too. He must._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I become a bit distracted I guess, because suddenly, I feel myself being yanked beneath the surface of the river of fuel we’ve been wading through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I’m just able to hold my breath and not getting any of the disgusting stuff in my mouth before everything goes muffled as I’m soaked head to toe with fuel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I try yanking the mechanical arms off me, but the thing is pretty damn strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I flip around, my hands grabbing blindly through the liquid, snatching against any part of the machine I can grab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Since it’s one of the big silver ones with the blaster for an arm, he’s a little hard to grip onto.  
Instead of fighting me back, it just holds onto me, so I guess it’s just trying to drown me. In fuel. What a way to go out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My fingers try digging into the back of the droid, ripping at any kind of wiring I can get ahold of, thinking I could maybe disable it. I am eventually able to rip open some of the plating, but I’m starting to need to breath some oxygen, so my movements become weaker and weaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I hear some kind of muffled booming that vibrates through the pool of liquid. The droid and I get thrown back a couple feet, and that gives me the opportunity to catch it off guard while it tries to swim against the sudden current._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My hands grab a handful of wires, and I tear them out, causing the droid to spasm uncontrollably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It finally lets go of me, and I shoot up out from under the fuel, taking a deep breath the second I hit the surface._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Are you alright?” I hear Obi-Wan ask, his hand grabbing onto my arm to hold me up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m good,” I nod as soon as I’ve regained my breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I look over to see that he’s soaked with the fuel as well, and there’s another one of the droids I was fighting that has been thrown into an exhaust port. I guess he was having some struggles as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We both swim up to where Anakin is pounding against an incredibly small metal grate, until it finally pops loose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ha!” he laughs triumphantly. “I found our escape vent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Anakin, this is no time for jokes,” Obi-Wan scolds as the fuel begins getting even higher, almost up to our chins now. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in serious trouble here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only in your mind, my Master,” Anakin smirks. “Look.” He raises his hands to the vent. “No structure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He grabs onto the panel, yanking it loose with one quick pull, revealing a small work shaft that we should be able to fit through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Great,” I commend him, glancing back at the group of approaching droids. “Now let's get the hell out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin leaps up into the shaft first, quickly scooting his way up the vent. I follow behind him and Obi-Wan brings up the rear, just getting out of the way before the huge silver droids swarm the bottom of the vent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We get to the end of the shaft, where there’s a keyboard beside the hatch that will hopefully lead out of here. Because behind us, the fuel is getting pretty close to the sparking power generators._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Damn it, we need a code!” Anakin exclaims in outrage, typing in a series of random numbers to try to open the hatch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You’ve got to be kriffing kidding me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin goes to grab his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan doesn’t even let him unlatch it from his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Stop!” he shouts from behind me. “If you destroy the hatch, nothing will be there to hold back the explosion from down here. The whole ship could blow up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well, at the moment, we don’t have many other options!” Anakin argues. “Unless you happen to know the passcode General Grievous would use for his lower level work shafts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Just break the damn thing,” I mutter. Anakin looks back at me. “Works for me,” I shrug. “If something isn’t working, just smash it with your lightsaber.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He stares at me for a couple seconds longer, actually looking like he wishes he’d considered the idea. I grin smugly to myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin takes out his lightsaber, igniting the bright blue blade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My eyes stare intently at the silver and black handle in his hands. The saber I’ve been vying for for over ten years of my life. The saber that will eventually become a legacy in our family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin takes the laser blade and smashes it into the keyboard, with about as much strength as I’d put into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sure enough, there’s a long sputtering sound before the hatch falls open, the locks disabled and overheated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Now it’s my turn to laugh in triumph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Is this how all problems are solved in the future?” Anakin asks curiously as he jumps through the open hatch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s how I solve all my problems,” I admit as I follow him out of he hatch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We end up in some kind of hallway, which is thankfully vacant for the time being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I start glancing around to see if there are any silent alarms going off or security cameras, while Anakin slams the hatch shut and seals it with his lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s not going to hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers,” Obi-Wan doubts. “We need to get out of here, fast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“The blast will break the hull,” Anakin explains as he finishes the seal. “This side’s pressurized.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Anakin, you still have much to learn,” Obi-Wan shakes his head, sounding as if it’s something he’s said about a million times. “That will never hold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin just gives him an undaunted look, while I wait hesitantly to see if we’re about to be blown to smithereens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We all jump as we hear the explosion set off down in the fuel chamber, rocking the whole ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Obi-Wan and I leap out of the way as a large bulge juts out of the hatch Anakin just sealed. He stands in front of it, smiling proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, you win,” Obi-Wan sighs. “ _I _still have much to learn. Let’s go.”__


	5. Chapter 5

The three of us run down the hallway, apparently in search of an elevator that will take us to the top level of the ship. 

On our way, Obi-Wan gives me a quick debriefing. 

“Chancellor Palpatine has been taken captive,” he explains as we turn and head down another hallway. “Anakin and I were on an assignment in the Outer Rim when we got the message from the Council. General Grievous attacked the main office in Coruscant yesterday…”

It’s weird to think that Coruscant is the Senate Capitol in this time. I’ve always known Hosnian Prime to be the Senate Capitol. Well, until I helped the First Order to blow it up, that is. 

A stab of guilt goes through me when I realize these two think I’m some humble Jedi Warrior, taking after my, at this point, noble grandfather. 

How am I supposed to explain everything to them?

I brush the thought away as we finally arrived at an elevator. 

I’m just going to focus on this mission. Forget about anything that I’ll have to do when we get back to the Jedi Council, all of whom will surely see right through me and probably want to have me killed. Then I don’t know where I’ll be able to go. I’m not familiar with this version of the Galaxy at all. 

We hear a loud rustling coming down the hallway behind us. We all turn around to see three small, wheel shaped droids rolling down towards us. 

“Destroyers,” Anakin announces. _Destroyers? They’re little machines! ___

__The both ignite their blue sabers as the droids unfold themselves, revealing two blasters in both their arms._ _

__A faint beam of light surrounds the small droids as they begin firing at us, and I recognize these to be shield generators, deflecting any blasts Obi-Wan and Anakin are able to block._ _

__I step back and watch as the two of them stand there, fighting off the blasts. Really? This is how unresourceful the Jedi from the “days of yore” were?_ _

__I reach out with the Force, throwing a blast of energy at the three droids. They tumble back, rolling right back the way they came from. I close my fist, breaking through the shield generators and crushing the small machines into scraps._ _

__Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to stare at me, still holding their lightsabers defensively._ _

__I turn back and press the button for the elevator._ _

__“I’m all for whipping out the lightsaber, but sometimes it’s not necessary to waste your time playing blast-ball with a bunch of robots,” I inform them as I wait for the door to open._ _

__They still remain silent for a couple seconds, nothing but the hum of their sabers filling the empty air._ _

__“Um… exactly how extensive was your training in the future?” Obi-Wan asks me._ _

__The hell? Do they not teach you how to Force push back in these times?_ _

__“What do you-”_ _

__Before I can finish the question, the doors to the elevator open in front of us, revealing a whole little group of those skinny droids holding blasters at us._ _

__“Drop your weapons,” one of them says in a laughably high pitched mechanical voice. Why would anyone be intimidated by these things?_ _

__Anakin and Obi-Wan glance at each other, before they slowly turn their heads to me, as if curious to see what I would do._ _

__I feel a great surge of pride at getting to show off in front of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi._ _

__I reach forward, calling on the Force to easily yanks the blasters out of the skeletal hands of the droids, before swiftly disabling all of them with a quick flick of my wrist._ _

__“He’s amazing,” I hear Anakin laugh in disbelief behind me. He walks up next to me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. “You are definitely of my loins.”_ _

__Ew. But, still more of an approval than I ever got from Han or Luke._ _

__I grin, about to thank him for the praise, and possibly accidentally tell him how much his approval actually means to me, but I don’t think explaining how long I’ve been craving to have him in my life would be a very productive thing to talk about._ _

__So, I just allow us to all move into the elevator, ready to go up and rescue this Chancellor._ _

__I’m waiting until I can actually meet this guy and see what he’s like before I decide whether or not I should bring up that he’s is going to pretty much take over the Galaxy and kill millions of people._ _

__Before I can figure out how I’d be able to direct that conversation, the elevator suddenly shudders to a halt._ _

__“Did you press the stop button?” Obi-Wan asks._ _

__“No, did you?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Wow,” I chuckle humorlessly. “You two really are a couple of geniuses.”_ _

__“Did you press it?” Anakin asks me._ _

__“Really?” I ask him, turning to face the two of them. “You have a very clear view of me, you would have seen if I pressed it.”_ _

__“This is getting us nowhere,” Obi-Wan comments to himself. Anakin glances up at the ceiling._ _

__“Well, there’s more than one way out of here.”_ _

__To my surprise, he takes out his lightsaber and ignites it right through the ceiling, starting to cut a hole through the metal._ _

__“We don’t want to get out, we want to get moving,” Obi-Wan points out, grabbing a comlink from his robes while I stare up at whatever Anakin’s doing._ _

__“So how do we do that?” I ask._ _

__“I left our R2 unit with a comlink, he can hack into the elevator system and get it started again.”_ _

__“I’m guessing we’ll have company once we get to wherever we want to go, right?”_ _

__“That’d be correct,” Anakin confirms as Obi-Wan tries signaling Artoo to activate the elevator we’re on._ _

__He and I step out of the way as the circle of metal from the ceiling plops down into the elevator, and Anakin immediately leaps up through the opening, into the elevator shaft._ _

__Obi-Wan sighs._ _

__“Always on the move,” he mutters._ _

__“What is he doing?” I ask, wondering what in the hell he could accomplish by being outside of the elevator, just standing on top of it._ _

__“I’ve known him for over a decade, and I still don’t know how his logic works,” he shakes his head._ _

__He looks back at me, realization crossing his face._ _

__“But you’re related to him, right?” he says. “Does impulsiveness… run in the family?”_ _

__I have to be careful how I answer all of these questions._ _

“I wouldn’t say… impulsiveness.” _I’d say whining and complaining. _“More like… inventiveness.”__

______He narrows his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

____“Right,” he says, sounding like he isn’t buying it. Well, if he knows my grandfather, I guess he knows how much we like to pat ourselves on the back. I won’t deny it._ _ _ _

____He goes back to trying to get Artoo on the comlink, while I try to decide whether or not I should go up and join Anakin._ _ _ _

____“Do you see anything?” I ask him._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, there’s a floor a few feet above us!” he calls down to me. “I think we can find our way from-”_ _ _ _

____The elevator suddenly kicks back into gear, with so much force, it sends Obi-Wan and I falling to the ground._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan falls right onto his face, and I slam against the side, bashing my head against the wall._ _ _ _

____“Uhh,” I groan, my face contorting in pain as I reach up to hold the back of my head._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan slowly stands back up, steadying himself as he squints down at the control panel._ _ _ _

“Stop!” he commands into the comlink. “Artoo, we need to be going _up! _”__

______I really hope Anakin was able to grab onto something before the elevator dropped out from under him. But I guess I don’t have to worry about anything, because I know he’s going to live through today._ _ _ _ _ _

____I slide myself up the wall as Obi-Wan tries pleading with Artoo to get the elevator going the right direction._ _ _ _

____“Artoo, we need to go-”_ _ _ _

____The elevator yanks to a stop once again, sending Obi-Wan and I crashing into each other before we hit the ground again._ _ _ _

____Elevators in the future certainly run much smoother than this thing._ _ _ _

____We both stand up after it starts moving up again, and Obi-Wan clicks the comlink in again._ _ _ _

“Now. _That’s _better,” he approves, unable to keep an edge of frustration out of his tone.__

________“I’ll be surprised if they haven’t executed the Chancellor by now,” I shake my head in amazement at how this mission has gone so far. I don’t even want to ask about what happened before they landed on this ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not funny,” Obi-Wan says sternly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right. They don’t even know if they’ll make it out of this alive, let alone the Chancellor. I’m surprised any of them do end up living past this day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something suddenly jumps right into the elevator, startling the hell out of us._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan immediately ignites his lightsaber, and I get ready to fight whatever droid may have landed in here._ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, it’s _you _,” Obi-Wan breathes in disbelief, as if he’s forgotten all about Anakin, who has just returned in the elevator with us.__

__________“Any luck up there?” I ask him, trying to suppress a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He glares at me as I hear Obi-Wan chuckle lightly as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you to stay here,” he reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well I would have gotten us out with no problem at all if the elevator hadn’t of disappeared out from under my feet. What was that all about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan and I scoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, Artoo has been-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey hey,” Anakin warns, “no loose wire jokes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did I say anything?” Obi-Wan challenges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In our defense, we just got tossed around the elevator like a couple of rag dolls,” I inform him. “If Artoo doesn’t have a wire loose, then I certainly do from the concussion I might have just obtained from his… elevator antics.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s trying,” Anakin insists in the droid’s defense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, I didn’t say anything!” Obi-Wan reiterates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both look at each other for a minute, before breaking into a grin, laughing briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I feel a small wave of jealousy, seeing how the two of them act around each other. The way the argue, talk, laugh, fight… As if they’re brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snoke always told me how they had hated each other, always clashing heads because Obi-Wan never allowed Anakin to reach his full potential, much like how Luke acted with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obviously, that was just another lie, because here they are acting like they’re on top of the Galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What else have I been incorrectly informed about?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elevator finally reaches the top level of the ship, and the doors open to reveal an extremely large, yet deathly quiet room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We walk out of the elevator, and I feel Anakin’s senses go on high alert as a dark wave flows through the Force. Familiar to me, but sinister to the two Jedi beside me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We see a man sitting on the far end of the room, in front of the large viewport overlooking the battle out in space. The faint sounds of laser fire and explosions are the only noises that ring through the otherwise silent room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The three of us walk down the stairs, over toward the captive Chancellor. I’m a bit confused, since I thought this guy was the one who orchestrated the whole war in order to gain more power. So I guess he must have orchestrated his own capture? Why?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I realize that many people must have died on this mission to rescue him, even though he’s been against them this whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I don’t know why that bothers me for some reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chancellor,” Obi-Wan greets, bowing slightly as we approach him. The action seems a little silly to me, considering the setting we’re in, and I guess Anakin agrees, because he doesn’t bow either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you alright?” he asks him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Chancellor doesn’t answer. His eyes are on me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I can feel the dark side of the Force surrounding him, moving toward his will. It’s well hidden. He covers himself well with an aura of professionalism, respectfully cutting himself off from showing too much emotion, so much that I get the feeling it would be hard for anyone to determine what exactly he’s thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I assume Obi-Wan and even Anakin don’t detect it. But I can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And I’d be surprised if he can’t sense that I know who he is, since I’ve never been the best at keeping anything hidden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I do my best to block off my mind from him, refusing to let him see who I am and what my intentions are… if I even have any. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do here. But I don’t want the future Emperor to be any part of it. I made the decision when I killed Snoke, that I’m not letting anyone control me ever again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chancellor, this is… a warrior who was a prisoner here as well,” Obi-Wan explains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I almost want to tell him right now that there’s no use lying to the Chancellor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He keeps his gaze on me as Obi-Wan continues to give a quickly thought up story about how they came across me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He was taken from his home world of…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan looks at me desperately to finish the sentence for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I just blurt out where I was born._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chandrila,” I answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Chandrila,” Obi-Wan nods. “We found him trying to escape in the main hangar bay. He’s very strong with the Force, we’re taking him back to Coruscant with us. He’s been… quite helpful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course I sense the Chancellor knows that’s not the entirely truthful story, but he gives no indication that he knows better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Instead, his eyes now go behind us, a seemingly genuine look of worry going through his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is it?” Anakin asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Count Dooku,” he replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The three of us turn around to see three figures moving out from a hallway near the elevators._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s a man, accompanied by two of those ridiculous hulking silver droids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man looks very regal, definitely fitting his title of Count, with a professional looking tunic paired with a clean cut looking cape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan and Anakin slowly walk in front of me, spreading apart into, what I guess is their fighting stance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This time we will do it together,” I hear Obi-Wan berate quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was about to say that,” Anakin whispers back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even in the face of battle, they joke around with each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This guy, Dooku, flips down from the balcony he was standing at, ripping something from his belt as he walks forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get help, you’re no match for him,” the Chancellor says. “He’s a Sith Lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His tone sounds a little sarcastic to me, but I’m sure the other two don’t pick up on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chancellor Palpatine,” Obi-Wan grins, turning back towards him. “Sith Lords are our speciality.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His tone sounds sarcastic as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan drops his cloak to the floor as he and Anakin both grab their sabers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stay here with the Chancellor,” Anakin quietly directs me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ugh. No thank you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your swords, please,” Dooku speaks, his voice echoing in the quiet chamber. “We don’t want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m sure the Chancellor has seen worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You won’t get away this time, Dooku.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan spits the name venomously, and I can tell his guy has probably been quite a nuisance during this war._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The lilac blue blades hum to life, and I’m shocked to see a bright red blade extend from the tool Dooku had taken from his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He really is a Sith Lord. I guess that makes sense, back in these days, it was the Rule of Two. And if Palpatine is the Dark Lord of the Sith, he would have to have an apprentice. Before Anakin turns, that is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two Jedi charge at him, and a fight ensues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anyone could tell just by watching from afar, that Anakin and Obi-Wan have been fighting together for years. They know each other’s moves, where the other one will be at what time, what best way to attack from both sides. It reminds me of how I fight with the Knights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Or how I fought with Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Not now._

____________But this Dooku person also seems to be a very talented swordsman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I wonder if I could take him. Maybe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The fighting stops for a brief moment as the three men regather themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dooku looks rather side of himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve been looking forward to this,” he grins, the gesture giving me chills, even though I know for a fact both Jedi make it out of this alive and well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count,” Anakin assures him, holding his head high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yes. That’s good. Get into his head, let him know how much power you have to kick his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good,” Dooku almost laughs, completely unfazed, “twice the pride, double the fall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This time, he lunges at them, and they engage in conflict once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi,” Dooku goads. “Too predictable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I wouldn’t exactly agree. Though Obi-Wan’s fighting technique is definitely defense based rather than attack based, and its best to have both, there’s no denying he’s a master with the Soresu combat style._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So Dooku’s just trying to get into his head. Thankfully, Obi-Wan doesn’t let him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thankfully? Aren’t I supposed to be rooting against him?_

______________Damn, this is confusing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Confused where your loyalties might lie?” I hear the Chancellor’s voice behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I don’t turn around to face him, instead focusing on keeping him out of my mind, putting my mental walls back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I don’t know how much he’s already been able to figure out about me, but I don’t want him poking through my mind anymore than he may already have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I refocus my attention on the fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dooku and Obi-Wan are becoming tired. Anakin isn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I grin as I see him become more and more eager, thriving off the energy his rising anger gives him. I know the feeling of that kind of power vey well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dooku suddenly uses the Force to throw Obi-Wan back, before he and Anakin move up the stairs to the balcony, Dooku driving him back, but Anakin keeps up with every beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Obi-Wan leaps up off the ground, preparing to head for the stairs, where the two burly silver droids begin heading down, I guess to try to finish him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I know he’ll have no problem taking the two of them down as long as he has his lightsaber, but a part of me fills a swell of glee to show off in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I reach out with the Force, crushing the blaster arms on the two droids before they can fire, then throw them off the stairs, sending them clattering to pieces against the ground and out of Obi-Wan’s way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He turns back to me briefly, nodding in quick thanks, before getting back to the fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I reach out ever so slightly to feel the surprise, confusion, and impression coming from the Chancellor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I continue to ignore him, letting him think out whatever’s going through his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The fight comes to a halt as Dooku grabs Obi-Wan by the throat with the Force, kicking Anakin in the stomach and sending him crashing back against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I’m about to step forward, ready to jump in and help, but all I can do is stand here and watch, frozen, as if I were simply a viewer watching a holo film._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dooku throws Obi-Wan right over the balcony, and he smacks against the railing before his body tumbles to the lower level, unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Anakin is trying to shake off the fall, Dooku reaches out with the Force again, snapping a chunk of the balcony off and sending it crashing down toward Obi-Wan’s limp form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Without really thinking at all, I quickly reach my arm out, catching the balcony in mid air just before it can fall down on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My teeth grit as I hold the structure steady, trying to push it back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dooku turns to look at me, disbelief filling his eyes as he notices me for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I give him a small smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before he can do anything else, Anakin is in front of him, kicking him firmly in the chest and sending him flipping back down the the lower level. Anakin jumps, following him down, and their sabers clash together violently as they continue battling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a bit of extra mental strength I can muster, I toss the huge structure back to the upper level, sending it crushing into the wall above, rather than on top of Obi-Wan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I don’t know why I did that. Obi-Wan would have lived, he’s lived through this already. And I’m not even supposed to like him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The ship rattles as the outside forces begin getting more and more hits to the vital engines, I’m guessing. It’s safe to say this thing won’t make it past today’s battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I sense great _fear _in you, Skywalker,” I hear Dooku saying as he and Anakin lock sabers, the both of them engaging in an effort to push the other into submission. “You have_ hate _. You have_ anger _.”__

__________________His tone suddenly turns light, as if he were teasing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But you don’t use them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Anakin finally pushes him away, and Dooku stumbles back a couple feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I sense a sudden intense shift in Anakin’s manner. His eyes darken as his breathing become heavy, weighted with pent up frustration at Dooku’s taunting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I hear my grandfather's thoughts echo sharp and clear in my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Watch me._

____________________Anakin’s attacks become ferocious as a new aggression fills his movement. Dooku moves more quickly than ever to keep up, forced to block hit after hit, unable to get a clear attack in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They get closer up to where I’m standing, and I slowly back away as they continue their combat. My eyes are glued on Anakin as I see him tap into the same place I do when I fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Anakin catches the red saber with his blue one, twisting around and forcing the Sith’s hands together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________In one quick movement, Anakin’s blade slices right through the limbs holding the red lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dooku gasps in disbelief as his hands fall from his body, while I stand off to the side, my heart beating nearly out of my chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Anakin reaches out and swiftly catches the red bladed saber in his free hand, putting the two contrasting beams of light to Dooku’s neck as the Sith falls to his knees before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Good, Anakin, good!” Palpatine laughs beside me, sounding as if he’s just witnessed an incredibly entertaining game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His laughing subsides, but he keeps a delighted smile on his face when he continues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Kill him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dooku and I have the nearly same reaction to this order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________My mouth gapes open as I turn to stare dumbfoundedly at the Chancellor, while Dooku looks as if he would have expected the Chancellor to turn into a Mynock before he could have predicted this outcome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Kill him _now _,” the Chancellor decides, looking straight at Anakin.__

______________________I turn back to look at my grandfather, anxious to see how he will react to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He looks… conflicted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I shouldn’t,” he admits, though the words don’t sound like his own. I can tell Dooku is slightly relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Chancellor’s voice is sharper, more sinister with his next order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Do _it!”__

________________________Anakin is right on the edge. He wants to do it. But whatever moral ground the Jedi Order has given him is still stopping him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________To my surprise, he raises his eyes to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I sense his trust in me. I sense him pleading with me, his eyes searching through mine. A question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I sense the need for revenge he wants against this Dooku person, and I wonder what for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But it doesn’t really matter to me. Anakin should trust me. I know his fate. I know how powerful, how legendary he will become._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I give him a slight nod, my eyes narrowing with encouragement as I answer his unasked question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Do it._

__________________________Without a second more of hesitation, the lightsaber cut through the Sith Lord’s head, with a sickening sound that lingers in the air, even after the headless body has dropped to the ground and the head rolls away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There’s a tension filled silence. Anakin swallows, his breathing uneven as he stands there, unmoving for a few moments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I… couldn’t…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He struggles to explain himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You did well, Anakin,” Palpatine reassures him, his voice soft in the quiet air. “He was too dangerous to be kept alive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Anakin sighs as he steps up toward the Chancellor, raising his hand and undoing the restraints holding him to the Admiral’s chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner.” He steps back, an incredibly pained and haunted look coming over his face. “I shouldn’t have done that, it’s not the Jedi way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Chancellor stands up, straightening himself out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It is only natural,” he sighs nonchalantly. “He cut off your arm, you wanted revenge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________My eyes go to the black leather glove covering Anakin’s right arm. Underneath must be one of the robotic appendages used to imitate lost limbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It wasn’t the first time, Anakin,” Palpatine reminds him. His eyes flicker to me before looking back at Anakin. “Remember what you told me about your mother? And the sand people?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________If Anakin looked regretful before, it’s magnified about ten times after Palpatine brings that up. I know Anakin’s mother died on Tatooine, but I don’t know any details, so I’m not sure what he’s talking about now. But I don’t think now’s the time to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Now, we must leave,” Palpatine decides, stepping forward. “Before more security droids arrive.” He turns back to glance at me. “Though I don’t suppose we’ll have a _problem _with those now.”__

____________________________I grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The two of them being walking off, and I gaze down at the dismembered hands lying next to Dooku’s body, getting a darkly humorous feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unarmed prisoner indeed._

______________________________I don’t understand why Anakin is feeling so uncomfortable with what he’s just done. If anyone chopped my arm off, I wouldn’t be wasting any remorse about relieving them of their head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Anakin stops and kneels down beside Obi-Wan, who I’d honestly forgotten about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Anakin,” Palpatine orders firmly, “there’s no time. We must get off the ship before it’s too late.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Anakin seems to ignore him, continuing to check on his unconscious comrade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“He seems to be alright,” he tells us. “No broken bones, his breathing’s good.” He raises his head to look up at me. “Help me get him up, I can carry him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I rush over beside him and begin to help him lift Obi-Wan’s body up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Leave him, or we’ll never make it,” the Chancellor insists, his tone sounding challenging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“His fate will be the same as ours,” Anakin counters, leaving no room for argument._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

We get Obi-Wan off the ground, and I help get him up and over Anakin’s shoulders, then assist him in standing up before we all head for the elevators. 

But of course, once we get there, it looks like everything has been deactivated.

“Nothing on any of them,” I report, going down the line of elevators and trying to get any of them to work. 

“Damn,” Anakin curses. “Can you get my comlink off my belt?”

I grab the small device from his utility belt and hand it over to him.

“Artoo, activate elevator… 3224,” he orders, glancing over at the top of the doors to get the number. Artoo beeps in confirmation. 

“I’m getting a little weary of these elevators,” I comment. 

“What did you say your name was?” the Chancellor asks me. 

“I didn’t.” 

Anakin gives me an odd look, no doubt wondering why I’m being so cold toward someone who I guess is supposed to be the leader of the Republic, but before anyone can say anything further, the entire ship begins tipping backward. 

The doors to the elevator thankfully fall open, and we’re all able to grab onto the door frame. 

“This ship isn’t going to last another hour!” I warn them as our feet are swept out from under us while the ship continues tipping. 

“Up here!” Anakin shouts, somehow managing to pull himself up into the elevator shaft with Obi-Wan on his back. 

I follow him into the shaft, which has turned into a hallway now that the ship has tipped over. Palpatine follows behind us and we all take off running down the hallway, which would be the same direction the elevator would be going down. 

“Come on, we have to move fast!” Anakin shouts. 

“Agreed!” I concur. This situation can change very drastically for us at any moment. 

“I don’t suppose you’re maybe powerful enough to make sure the ship stays stabilized until we get to the hangar?” Anakin asks me. 

“I don’t think so,” I admit, though I wouldn’t put it past the Chancellor. He might be able to take control of the entire ship for all I know. 

Sure enough, the makeshift hallway begins to straighten out.

We continue running as much as we can, before the floor beneath us becomes completely vertical, and the three of us are sliding down the elevator shaft. 

“Grab onto me!” Anakin shouts down at the two of us. Palpatine immediately slides over to grab onto his leg, and I reach over to grab onto his waist. 

Anakin’s hand slides against the wall, until his leather covered hand grabs ahold of some loose wiring, causing us all to slam to a halt, hanging in midair above an incredibly precarious bottomless shaft. 

I have no idea how the wire Anakin’s holding onto doesn’t give out. 

“Stars,” he groans in despair as he tried holding all of us up. I kind of want to apologize on behalf of my two hundred pounds of muscle. 

“Wah!” I head Obi-Wan exclaim in horror as he comes to. What a sight to awaken to. 

“Easy,” Anakin grunts as Obi-Wan grabs onto his shoulders. “We’re in a bit of a situation.”

“Did I miss something?” Obi-Wan asks in amazement. 

“I’d say so!” I answer, trying to keep my hold around Anakin’s waist so I don’t slip and fall to my doom. 

We hear a low rumbling sound suddenly fill the shaft. 

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asks. 

The color leaves my face as I determine exactly what that is. 

“Oops,” Anakin fumbles for the comlink as he stares up at the large elevator shuttling down towards us. “Artoo? Artoo, shut down the elevator.” 

_Oh. I’m sure that will work. ___

__“Too late, jump!” Obi-Wan comes to the same conclusion I do._ _

__Anakin releases his hold on the wire, and we all go sliding down the daunting shaft._ _

__My mind rapidly tries to come up with something that will save us from the certain death soon to be upon us, but Anakin and Obi-Wan are five steps ahead of me._ _

__They both whip out grappling hooks from their belts, throwing them up above us in perfect synchronization. The hooks catch, and I grab onto Anakin’s legs while the Chancellor grabs onto Obi-Wan._ _

__We’re able to swing through an open elevator door into a hallway, just before the elevator zooms past us._ _

__The four of us land with a thump onto the hard floor._ _

__We all groan in unison at the fall, but at least we aren’t crushed into nothing by the killer elevator._ _

__“Can we get the hell off this ship?” I plead as we all pull ourselves up._ _

__“Let’s see if we can find something in the hangar bay,” Obi-Wan agrees, “that’s still flyable.”_ _

__That seems to be our only option, so we all run back down to the hangar bay that I just mysteriously appeared in only a half hour or so ago._ _

__Once we get there, we see that it’s in worse shape than the rest of the ship we’ve seen so far._ _

__“Well,” Obi-Wan sighs as we all watch the two fighters, that I’m guessing he and Anakin came in on, are completely totalled and sucked out into space, “I don’t think those are going to get us anywhere.”_ _

__“I agree,” Anakin nods._ _

__“Well, then what do we do?” I ask, throwing my hands out in exasperation. Anakin just shakes his head, completely at a loss._ _

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__I turn to Obi-Wan next._ _

__“Don’t look at me, I don’t have a plan.”_ _

__I notice the Chancellor has been very quiet during this whole ordeal, and I assume he has some kind of a super secret plan. But I can’t concern myself with him right now. I know that everyone standing with me is going to live through today, but I’m not one hundred percent sure I will._ _

__“Are there any escape pods?” I ask after searching my brain to try thinking of another way out. “If there are, I’m sure we can hack into one.”_ _

__Obi-Wan nods slowly._ _

__“Yes. There might be some on the bridge.” He looks back to where we came from, weary-eyed. “But I don’t much fancy risking another visit to that elevator.”_ _

__“Way ahead of you,” I concur, already walking a few feet away from the hangar door, staring up at the ceiling._ _

__I remember one exercise I’d done with the Knights where we had to figure out a way to get to a higher level of a building without the luxury of being able to use the elevator. It had been Kane’s idea to crawl through the pipes in the ceiling._ _

__“You think we could get up to the bridge that way?” I ask, pointing up to the array of pipes lining the ceiling._ _

__The two Jedi look up, following my gesture._ _

__“That could work,” Anakin approves. “Then, when this hangar starts to implode, which it looks like it will, we’ll have a better chance of not getting sucked out into space.”_ _

__“Then let’s do it,” I say, eager to get out of here as fast as we can._ _

__Anakin and Obi-Wan get out their grappling hooks again, throwing them up toward the pipes. They catch on some of the pipes, and after the two of them have climbed up, they detach the belts and throw them down to the Chancellor and I._ _

__I’m careful to avoid his gaze as I focus myself on arranging the hook so I can throw it up and climb up to where the pipes are jutting out from the ceiling. He does the same, and pretty soon, all four of us are clinging onto the metal pipes, high above the ground where we started off from._ _

__Keeping our grip and footing on the pipes, we all begin following Obi-Wan and moving over to the other side of the ship, where I guess the bridge is. His sense of direction is impeccable._ _

__Of course, just as we’re finding our groove that will allow us not to go falling down to certain death, we hear blaster shots being fired at us._ _

__“You have got to be kidding me,” I whisper to myself in rage._ _

__Anakin takes out his lightsaber and begins trying to deflect the blasts as best he can. I can’t do much to help since I’m too busy clinging onto the pipes, knowing that if I even let go with one hand, there’s a good chance I’ll lose my grip completely._ _

__On top of this problem, the pressure in the hangar is becoming more and more difficult as practically everything in the main hangar bay is sucked out into space, including the oxygen._ _

__Now we also have to try to keep ourselves conscious, as well as out of the way of the incoming blaster shots._ _

__We struggle to get to the other side of the doorway, which is on a wall a few feet away from us._ _

__Obi-Wan makes it down, arriving just in front of the hangar door leading to a hallway that will take us to the bridge. Anakin is close behind him, just in front of me, and Palpatine is following behind me._ _

__The droids firing at us end up getting sucked out into space I guess, because the firing soon stops. Anakin goes to put his lightsaber away._ _

__To my horror, as soon as his gloved hand grabs ahold of the pipe in front of him, it snaps, sending a wave of steam right into my face, but not before I see Anakin drop down from the pipes completely._ _

__As if working automatically, my right arm juts forward, hooking securely around the pipe just in front of me, while my left hand shoots down to just barely grasp onto Anakin’s arm._ _

__He dangles for a moment in my grasp as my eyes squint shut and my teeth grit in effort while I try hanging onto the pipes with my three available appendages, praying that I don’t slip or another pipe doesn’t break._ _

__Eventually, I feel the weight I’m holding lighten, and I open my eyes to see Anakin has swung himself back up to the ceiling, clinging carefully to the pipes._ _

__I let go of him, and try to re-steady my breathing as I blink multiple times to be able to see past the cloud of steam still spilling from the broken pipe._ _

__As we scale the wall back to the ground, where Obi-Wan is waiting to assist us, I hear sparks and explosions as the hangar indeed begins to implode, twisting itself apart as the void of space invades the ship._ _

__Anakin lands down first, then me, and then the Chancellor._ _

__I reach over for the controls to close the door behind us, so completely lightheaded from the stress combined with the lack of oxygen that I nearly let myself get sucked right back into the hangar._ _

__I feel Obi-Wan and Anakin grab onto my arms before I do, and I’m just able to hit the controls to close the door before they pull me back in, and we all take a deep breath as the air steadies._ _

__“That was close,” Anakin and Obi-Wan say at the exact same time. They both laugh, despite us being at death’s door just a second ago. I guess this is just a typical day for them, though._ _

__“Come on,” I pant, beginning to walk forward toward the hallway. “We need to get out of here before this side starts getting sucked out too._ _

__I hear Anakin chuckle, I guess at the weird way that sentence sounded. I never expected my grandfather to be so childish._ _

__We run down the hallway, expecting to come across the bridge any moment, but instead, we’re nearly hit by some kind of electric walls that suddenly spring up around us, trapping us in some kind of box._ _

__“Ray shields,” Anakin curses. Obi-Wan looks like he’s about to respond, no doubt with some sort of plan, but he suddenly looks outraged._ _

__“Wait a minute!” he exclaims, turning to look at all of us. “How did this happen?! We’re smarter than this!”_ _

__“Apparently not,” Anakin wittily replies, making me grin, despite the situation. “This is the oldest trap in the book.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, but then just shrugs. “Oh well. I was distracted.”_ _

“Oh, so all of a sudden it’s _my _fault,” Obi-Wan assumes, his eyes narrowing.__

______“I didn’t say that,” Anakin shakes his head, though his tone suggests that was exactly what he was thinking, regardless if he said it out loud. “But you are the Master. You’re supposed to be the smart one. I’m just a hero.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____“Oh, very funny,” Obi-Wan shakes his head as I laugh to myself. “Well, Mr. Hero, I’m open to suggestions here.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe we can tell them we killed that Count Dooku guy,” I suggest sarcastically. “I’m sure they’d be very eager to negotiate our release after they hear that.”_ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan looks like he’s about to actually explode, and I remember he wasn’t present for Dooku’s untimely demise._ _ _ _

____I see the small ghost of a grin on Palpatine’s face._ _ _ _

____“I say patience,” Anakin quickly intervened before Obi-Wan can question what exactly happened with Count Dooku._ _ _ _

“Oh, patience,” Obi-Wan scoffs in disbelief as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Coming from _you _, that’s unheard of.”__

________I send Obi-Wan a glare. Why is he acting like an asshole when Anakin’s trying to come up with a plan?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look,” Anakin continues, “if we just wait, Artoo will be along in a few moments, and he’ll be able to release the shields.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as he has finished speaking, we hear a door slide open just a few feet away from us._ _ _ _ _ _

______Artoo comes rolling in at high speed, shrieking as he skids across the hallway, before bashing against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“See?” Anakin grins. “No problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Again, as if on cue, several other doors open, and we’re suddenly surrounded by a bunch of huge silver droids, and those rolling destroyer droids that look like wheels._ _ _ _ _ _

______A bunch of them focus their guns on Artoo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t move,” it orders in its weird high pitched voice. Artoo zaps him, and in turn gets kicked and knocked over by the huge droid._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s a sad scene to watch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have a plan B?” Obi-Wan asks, not seeming the least bit surprised._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

I’ve never felt so out of place in my life. 

We’re all captured by the droids who slap a pair of binders on all of us before leading our group onto the main bridge of the cruiser. 

Here is where we meet the humanoid that I guess is the leader of this ship. General Grievous, they had called him. 

“Ah,” he greets in a robotic voice, turning his skeleton like form towards us as we’re escorted in by the droids. “The Negotiator, General Kenobi.”

From the way he speaks and the look Obi-Wan gives him, I’m guessing these two have somewhat of a history. 

“We’ve been waiting for you,” the alien droid seems to grin. “That wasn’t much of a rescue.”

“Depends on your point of view,” Obi-Wan counters. 

“And… Anakin Skywalker,” the droid-alien continues, coughing a bit before he continues. _How can a droid have a cough? _“I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…_ older. _”__

__Anakin looks unaffected by the comment, even though it would have probably pissed me off greatly._ _

__“General Grievous,” he greets, looking the alien-droid over. “Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies… you’re shorter than I expected.”_ _

__I laugh._ _

__General Grievous just stares down at him, and I start thinking that maybe Anakin’s comment didn’t compute or something._ _

__“Jedi scum,” he grumbles, turning away from him._ _

__“We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him,” Obi-Wan continues to taunt the General._ _

__“This is the General Grievous you were talking about?” I ask loudly. “Huh. You were right, Obi-Wan. He does look like a Bantha with stunted growth.”_ _

__“Who is this scum?!” Grievous asks in outrage as he marches toward me. I guess scum is the only insult he can think up._ _

__“I’m from the future,” I grin smugly, ignoring Obi-Wan’s desperate gestures for me to shut up. “And I’ve had one hell of a time on this vessel of yours. It’s been a long kriffing day, or night, or whatever the hell time it is, I don’t have any clothes, and I’m about to have a mental breakdown. I don’t think anyone here would like to see what that will result in, so I highly recommend you get me on a shuttle out of here before I crush your damn chest plate the rest of the way, because it sounds as if someone’s already started the job for me.”_ _

__In my defense, I’m not a typically cheery person, and the fact that I haven’t gotten any sleep for at least the past twenty four hours I think reserves me the right to vent._ _

__Anakin grins proudly at me, Obi-Wan’s eyes look like they’re about five seconds away from popping out of his head, and Grievous just stares at me with his yellow-looking eyes._ _

__“Where did you come from?!” he asks in outrage._ _

__“And how do we send you back there?” Obi-Wan asks quietly, and I only suspect he’s half kidding._ _

__“I think you’re upsetting our timeline or something,” Anakin laughs, nodding toward Grievous. “Looks like he’s gonna blow a chip.”_ _

__“Enough of these antics!” Grievous exclaims._ _

__One of those skinny droids brings him up Anakin and Obi-Wan’s lightsabers._ _

__“Their weapons, sir,” he says in his stupid squeaky voice, handing Grievous the sabers._ _

__He snatches the objects up, nearly knocking the poorly constructed droid over in the process._ _

__“Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection,” he goads, opening his cape and placing the Jedi weapons into his cloak, alongside a few others already there._ _

__I need to get ahold of one of those._ _

__“Not this time,” Obi-Wan says with determination._ _

__Anakin and I throw a quick glance at each other. In about one second, we communicate everything we need to._ _

__“And this time, you won’t escape,” Obi-Wan continues._ _

__“Artoo!” Anakin signals._ _

__The droid goes ballistic, extending all his arms and shooting out electric pulses, making everyone look his way._ _

__I twist around, reaching out with the Force and yanking one of the lightsabers from Grievous’ cloak._ _

__The bright green blade hums to life in my hands, slicing through the binders. I turn and slice Anakin and Obi-Wan free, and they call their lightsabers to them._ _

“Crush them!” Grievous growls as I swing the saber at the first droid who approaches me. “Make them _suffer! _”__

______A couple of those caped droids with electro-staffs come toward us, and we all prepare for battle._ _ _ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan and I take the two bodyguards on, while Anakin goes to take down all of the droids, and stop the Chancellor from being dragged off. I think we should just leave him. He’s not in any danger anyway._ _ _ _

____My green saber crashes against the electro-staff, sending sparks flying. I’m not entirely surprised to see the saber can’t cut through the metal._ _ _ _

____I block every attacking hit effortlessly, telling myself that this robot is just like the many simulations I’ve had to fight with the Knights in training. Easy._ _ _ _

____He does almost get a few hits on me, and that might be because I’m running on nothing but adrenaline at the moment, and would probably pass out cold for hours if I weren’t._ _ _ _

____I smack his staff to the side and swipe my saber right through his center, cutting him in half._ _ _ _

____I look over to see Obi-Wan slice the head off his as soon as I finish, but to both of our surprise, his droid keeps fighting, despite the loss of his head._ _ _ _

____I glance back at mine to make sure it’s still on the ground in pieces where I’d left him. Thankfully, he’s not still trying to fight me._ _ _ _

____“Hey!” I shout, turning back around to run up to where Grievous is standing on the bridge. Anakin joins me and we both corner the alien-droid. “Tell me how we get off this ship!” I demand, raising the saber threateningly at him._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan quickly joins us, and we now have Grievous completely surrounded. I grin triumphantly, assuming his only way out now is to answer my question._ _ _ _

____Instead, he snatches up the electro-staff lying next to the deformed droid Obi-Wan finally managed to dismantle._ _ _ _

____“You lose, General Kenobi,” he growls, before turning and chucking the staff right at the window, shattering it instantly._ _ _ _

____Everything that isn’t bolted down is immediately sucked out into space, first of which is General grievous. But I assume he has some sort of plan, of course._ _ _ _

____The four of us however, have to hold on for dear life._ _ _ _

____For the second time today, I’m forced to try to breathe without oxygen, as my hands grip against the control panel. Not an ideal thing to try holding onto when your legs are being yanked out from under you, your body sucked up by an invisible void._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, emergency blast doors soon close over the broken window, allowing us to drop back down to the ground and regain our breath._ _ _ _

____Lucky enough, the unexpected maneuver by Grievous helped us out by sucking all the droids out into space, so there’s nothing left here to get in our way. But there has to be a catch._ _ _ _

____“The hull’s burning up!” Obi-Wan shouts as the ship shudders again, and we see sparking from down the hallway leading out from the bridge._ _ _ _

____Anakin runs over to the navigator’s control board._ _ _ _

____“Kriff,” he curses._ _ _ _

____“What?” I ask, quickly running up to join him._ _ _ _

____“All the escape pods have been launched,” he replies, turning and looking over at Obi-Wan._ _ _ _

____“Grievous,” the older Jedi confirms._ _ _ _

____Ah. So there’s the catch._ _ _ _

____A resigned look comes over Anakin’s face before he sits himself down in the pilot’s chair._ _ _ _

____“Can you fly a cruiser like this?” Obi-Wan asks him._ _ _ _

____“You mean do I know how to land what’s left of this thing?” Anakin corrects, quickly adjusting all the settings on the control board._ _ _ _

____“Of course we do,” I grin, sitting myself down in the co-pilot’s seat next to him. Anakin stares at me, an impressed look on his face as I begin assessing everything in front of me._ _ _ _

____“Is there anything you can’t do?” Obi-Wan asks, sitting at the navigator’s chair._ _ _ _

____“Of course,” I reply. “But piloting isn’t one of them.” I turn back to the tiny group of passengers. “Strap yourselves in.”_ _ _ _

____Palpatine straps into one of the empty chairs, Obi-Wan buckles himself into the navigator’s chair, and Artoo plugs himself into one of the ports to help us land the ship._ _ _ _

____“Pressure’s rising,” Anakin warns. “We’ve got to slow it down, open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins.”_ _ _ _

____“Got it,” I affirm, following his commands._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, this keeps the temperature steady so that we’re not speeding toward the atmosphere of Coruscant so fast that we burn to a crisp._ _ _ _

____We suddenly jolt forward as we hear a loud creaking sound coming from the back of the ship, before we’re thrust forward sharply again as something large breaks off._ _ _ _

____I stare wide-eyed down at the charts in front of me, glancing slowly back over at Anakin._ _ _ _

____“We lost something,” he reports._ _ _ _

____The ship starts tumbling right down toward the planet as Obi-Wan looks as if he’s about had it with today. I’m right there with him._ _ _ _

“Not to worry,” he announces, “we’re still flying _half _a ship.”__

________“Now we’re really picking up speed,” Anakin says as he quickly grabs the controls. “Kylo, see if we can shift a few degrees so I can slow us down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______I quickly check to see how much we can shift without overheating anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’d say no more than five,” I tell him. “We’re heating up fast, twelve thousand, heading on thirteen thousand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Obi-Wan, what’s our speed?” Anakin calls back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eight plus sixty-forty… eight plus sixty-twenty…” He finally nods. “We’re in the atmosphere.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Grab that, keep us level,” Anakin directs, pointing at the navigation handle._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan looks a little confused at what “that” is supposed to mean, so I look at him and nod toward the large handle sticking out at the side of his control panel._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn!” Anakin breathes. “Hang on, we lost our heat shields.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is gonna get rough,” I add._ _ _ _ _ _

______We soar through the atmosphere, the black void of space quickly turning into fiery red heat, lighting up everything around us, before turning into an array of crisp white fog, which is quite a relief to see after all these hours up here._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Heat’s down to five thousand,” I report. “Three thousand…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We have fire ships on the left and the right,” Obi-Wan informs us._ _ _ _ _ _

______I switch on the open communication so we can hear the pilots from the small ships surrounding us._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll take you in,” I hear a voice speak over the comlink._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Copy that,” I answer. “Landing strip’s straight ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re coming in too hot!” Anakin says worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think they’ll be able to cool us down in time,” I assure him, glancing out at the group of fire ships around our heated cruiser._ _ _ _ _ _

______Our ravaged ship crashes down on the landing pad, while the ships around us desperately try to spray us down._ _ _ _ _ _

______If we thought the ship was rattling and shaking before, it’s nothing compared to now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone has to grab ahold of the panels so their brains don’t get jostled, apart from Anakin and I who have to clasp onto the brakes, pulling with all our might._ _ _ _ _ _

______Our smoking ship travels along the landing platform for a little while, making an awful noise as it screeches to a halt, thankfully before it blows us all up._ _ _ _ _ _

______We’re all thrust forward one final time before the ship comes to a shuddering stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______The silence is deafening as we all sit here, panting slightly and slowly releasing our death grip on whatever we had each been holding onto._ _ _ _ _ _

______Artoo finally chirps in a nervous sounding tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan grins, leaning back in his seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Another happy landing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A shuttle comes to take us from the deformed ship and over to the Capitol building, I guess. Thankfully, I’m able to get some proper clothes during this time, because I don’t think showing up shirtless at the Capital of Coruscant would be entirely a smart move when making a first impression. On these people from the past._ _ _ _ _ _

______I don’t even have time to really think about anything, because as soon as I’ve gotten into the light brown tunic and trousers they give me, I’m falling asleep on the shuttle ride over._ _ _ _ _ _

______I doze off more than once, but I’m thankfully conscious enough to hear Obi-Wan and Anakin quietly discussing me, trying to keep their voices low enough for the Chancellor not to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How is the Council going to react to this?” Obi-Wan asks, sounding depaired._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I don’t know Master, you’re on the Council, so you should probably know more than me. All I know, is that after seeing him in action, there’s no doubt he’s related to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m glad this is so amusing to you, Anakin. Do you have any idea how disastrous this can be?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, I know, you don’t have to lecture me again. You knew Padme and I were in love, you all did, but no one did anything about it, so I assumed I could go about my business. Ki-Adi-Mundi has a whole family, so I don’t know what’s so bad about me having a wife-”_ _ _ _ _ _

“Anakin, I’m not just talking about you!” Obi-Wan interrupts sharply, his tone still whispered. “This young man has… somehow gotten here from the _future _. He’s extremely powerful, more powerful than any…”__

__________My ears strain to listen to whatever it is he’s about to say, but he stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I sense… something in him. I know you feel it too. There’s… confusion. Loneliness. Some kind of… longing for something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So? Don’t we all feel that from time to time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, but Anakin, use your feelings. Why has the Force sent him here? What is he not telling us? I know you’re smart enough to be able to figure out that he’s hiding something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So what? It’s none of my business. He’s from a different time, he’s got his own problems. Who am I to snoop around and try to find out what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anakin, he’s your _grandson _. That gives you every reason to find out what’s wrong!”__

____________It’s silent for a brief moment, and I want to see the expression on Anakin’s face, but my eyelids are way too heavy to even move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look, I… I don’t even know him. This whole thing is really freaky, but… Obi-Wan, I’ve never had any…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pauses. _Any what?!_

______________“I want to get to know him,” Anakin finishes. “Maybe I don’t want to figure out anything that’s wrong just yet. I don’t know what you thought of this, but it certainly seemed as if he’d never even met me before. So obviously, I’m going to die sometime before he’s born or before he’s old enough to remember me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kriff. That’s probably not good for him to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So I want to at least try to have somewhat of a relationship with my grandson before my obvious eventual death.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There’s another long pause, and I doze off again before Obi-Wan’s voice forces me to stay conscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This is not good,” he says, voicing my inner thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It will be fine,” Anakin tries reassuring him. “Everything will figure itself out. Like you said, the Force sent him here for a reason. It didn’t just send him here to kriff everything up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I consider his words for the rest of the ride to the Capitol, trying to stay awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why _would _the Force send me here? Is there something I’m supposed to see? Something I’m supposed to accomplish? Change? That seems like a bit of a risky move if I change anything too much. If I’m not careful, I could change the fate of the entire Galaxy.__

________________But maybe… maybe I was sent here to join my grandfather. He should be taking on his new identity soon. Perhaps, if I go about this the right way… he and I will rule the Galaxy. Grandfather and grandson. We’d be unstoppable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I’ve only known the man a couple of hours, but I already feel a stronger connection to him than I did with my own father. Maybe this is the will of the Force. This is how I will finally have the answers I’ve been looking for my whole life. This is what Luke refused to let me have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I grin smugly to myself, feeling a thrill of excitement wave through me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Well, now I have it. I have family who will understand me. Someone who will accept me. Someone who appreciates the way I am, rather than try to persuade me to change._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I open my eyes just a bit, gazing over to where Anakin is sitting beside Obi-Wan, looking tired more than anything, but with the same glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can feel through our Force connection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My eyes turn to look over at where Palpatine is sitting, surrounded by a couple guards, looking as if he’s keeping his expression carefully blank, his eyes switching from Anakin, to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That’s it. This is what I’m supposed to do. When Anakin turns, I’ll be by his side. We’ll kill Palpatine, and then he and I will rule. The two of us with our combined powers will be the most powerful Force users to ever live._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This is the will of the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

It looks like it’s early evening by the time the shuttle arrives at the Capitol building. I force myself to wake up, knowing I’ll have to face the Jedi Council soon. And I need to be as alert as possible if I’m to keep my mind blocked from them. 

Palpatine is the first to exit the shuttle, going over to greet the small group of, I guess senators and ambassadors who are waiting for him near the entrance of the building.

I stick close to the two Jedi, unsure of what they’re going to have me do. 

“Kylo,” Obi-Wan turns to me just before we’re about to get off the shuttle. 

I stop, turning to look at him. 

“I’ve decided you’ll go to see the Council tomorrow,” he tells me, though he doesn’t sound as if he’s entirely convinced this is a good idea. “Today’s probably been a bit much for you, to say the least. Anakin has agreed you can stay at Padme’s apartment. That’s his wife… your grandmother, I’m sure you know.” 

I nod, remembering the tomb I had visited, which feels like months ago now. 

“I’ll be there early tomorrow morning, and we’ll report to the Council. I’m going there now, and I’ll briefly mention the… situation. They’re going to ask you a lot of questions, and we’ll have to do a lot of… _tests _to verify everything that-”__

__“You mean midichlorian tests?” I ask._ _

__“Probably,” he nods._ _

__He can no doubt tell what I think of that by the look I give him._ _

__“It’s standard procedure,” he shrugs sympathetically. “We have to figure out what’s going on. And how we can send you back where you belong.”_ _

_This is where I belong. There’s no way I’m letting you send me back now._

______Obi-Wan gives me an odd look, and I quickly straighten my expression._ _ _ _ _ _

____“So where do I go now?” I ask._ _ _ _

____“Anakin’s going to introduce you to Padme now,” he answers, nodding down to the bottom of the ramp, where Anakin is waiting with Artoo, looking around anxiously. “You’ll just go back to her apartment and get some rest. Try to relax your mind for tomorrow.”_ _ _ _

____I turn my head back toward him, nodding in acknowledgement, before walking down the ramp to where Anakin is standing._ _ _ _

____“Aren’t you coming, Master?” Anakin calls up to Obi-Wan, who grins and leans up against the doorway of the shuttle._ _ _ _

____“Oh no, I’m not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, the Republic needs their praiseworthy hero of the day.”_ _ _ _

____“Master,” Anakin sighs in exasperation, “this whole operation was your idea. You planned it, you lead the rescue mission. You should be the one to take the bows this time. You deserve to bask in the speeches about your greatness.”_ _ _ _

____“The endless speeches,” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. “Anakin. Today, you were the hero. Once again. You deserve your glorious days with the politicians.”_ _ _ _

_And with your wife _I see him say with his eyes.__

________“Alright,” Anakin sighs after a while, shaking his head. “Alright, Master, but you owe me one. And not just for saving your skin for the tenth time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ninth time,” Obi-Wan protests. “That business on Cato-Neimoidia doesn’t count.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, it most certainly counts,” Anakin argues. “You almost were shot right through the chest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You almost took my head off with your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan argues back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tenth time,” Anakin protests._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ninth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe you two should have married each other,” I mutter to myself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll see you at the briefing,” Obi-Wan waves Anakin off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tenth time!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s over Anakin!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before his former Padawan can debate further, Obi-Wan quickly shuts the door to the shuttle, much to Anakin’s amusement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ready?” he asks, turning to face me once the shuttle has taken off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m… not sure,” I answer hesitantly as I follow him into the entrance of the grand building. Coruscant doesn’t seem to look too different than it is back in my time. Or forward in my time, rather._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry,” he grins, shaking his head as he begins searching behind the columns of the building. “She’s the kindest woman you will ever meet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anakin!” I hear a woman’s voice whisper harshly as Anakin stops at one of the columns. “What are you doing, people are still-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Secret’s out, my love,” he says, pulling an elegantly dressed woman out form the shadows, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around while his lips press against hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you talking about?” she asks once he sets her back down, looking rather conflicted about being relieved to see her husband standing in front of her and also him being extremely careless about their previously secret engagement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes are on me in a second, and I feel suddenly frozen as she looks me over._ _ _ _ _ _

______That stain glass image didn’t do her justice._ _ _ _ _ _

______The penetrating gaze I’d found staring into me in the tomb is magnified by a thousand as she looks at me now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her hair is in the same style my mother used to wear hers in a lot. A very prominent sign of royalty or wealth. She looks a lot like my mother. There’s a fiery strength about her, intense, yet feminine._ _ _ _ _ _

______It catches me completely off guard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is Kylo Ren,” Anakin introduces me, taking her hand and leading her over to me, while I stand, probably looking like a fool. “He’s… well, we met him on the mission. He helped us out quite a bit. I think it’s safe to say I might not be standing here if it weren’t for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel a quiver of fear through the Force connection, and I think it’s from Anakin at first, but then I realize I’m feeling it from Padme._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo, this is my wife, Padme. But I guess you already knew that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

“And how would he know that?” she asks, seeming a bit outraged. She steps closer to me, and I find myself wanting to back up a bit. “Who _are _you?”__

__________I’m growing a bit tired of that question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I… I’m…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s… related to me,” Anakin starts, walking up beside her. “Actually… funny enough… he’s related to… us. Both of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of all the things my grandmother might have expected to hear today, I think this was probably at the bottom of the list. Or more likely, not on the list at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Padme is a very level headed woman. Thankfully, it doesn’t take too long for Anakin and I to explain everything. As much as we can, at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She takes it all pretty well, though she can’t stand not knowing how this happened and why it’s happening. I know Padme never approved of Anakin’s turn to the Dark Side, so I’m guessing bringing up my reason for being here won’t exactly help my case._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I don’t really say much, and I try not to look at her too much, because when I do, I feel like she can see right through me. I don’t recall anything about Padme Amidala having Force abilities, but I really wouldn’t be surprised if she did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After the far too brief explanation, Anakin announces he has to go to the briefing at the Jedi Temple, so the three of us all get onto a speeder taxi that takes us to Padme’s apartment building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll be back later tonight,” he promises, holding the back of Padme’s neck and pulling her in to kiss her once more. “You two just… I don’t know, get settled. Get to know each other. Play a game of Sabacc.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Padme just nods, giving him a reassuring smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you,” she tells him, her tone sounding almost pained, and I feel a fleeting sense of anxiety through the Force. I guess Anakin doesn’t feel it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bye,” he grins, waving us off before getting back into the taxi. “To the Temple,” he directs dramatically, making Padme smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two of us are left standing awkwardly once the sound of the speeder slowly fades into the mellow sounds of the traffic of the city._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without looking at me, Padme turns around, heading toward the tall apartment building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So I’m assuming everyone on the Council will know about Anakin and I now,” she begins, pressing the button to open the sliding doors to the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh… yeah, I guess,” I answer unsteadily. “Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shrugs as we head to the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not your fault. I don’t assume you ended up here on purpose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No,” I shake my head, following her into the elevator as she hits the number of her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She folds her hands together as we stand in the elevator. She faces away from the view of the city, but I can’t help but turn and glance out at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You saved my husband’s life,” she states. “So I hear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um… I mean, I guess, but… you know, he would have lived through today anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nods slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s silent until we arrive at her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The doors slide softly open, revealing a very comfortable looking apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The floor is carpeted, lined with a couple couches shaded a soft, cream color. Large glass windows line both sides of the space, and I imagine it looks quite interesting at night. I’ve never really been to Coruscant too many times, so I’ve never actually gotten to stay the night in one of the apartments or anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You must be hungry,” she continues, her tone brightening as she approaches the small kitchen on the right side of the room. “You can just grab anything that looks good. I’m not too particular about people taking food, but Anakin doesn’t like it when all the deep-fryed Nuna Legs get eaten, so I wouldn’t touch those if I were you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anakin lives here?” I ask, standing by the counter in front of the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Padme fills a glass with water before turning and heading back out from the small kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” she replies, “from time to time. He’s officially supposed to be living at the Temple, but he sneaks back here most nights. When he can, that is. Usually he’s just out on a mission, so he’s not anywhere near here anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I can tell this fact bothers her, but she’s not angry. I imagine she understands what his duty to the Galaxy is and everything, because if I recall, she was a very hard working political leader herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m afraid I only have one bed,” she tells me, after taking a long sip from her water and going to sit at one of the couches. “But there are couches here, or larger ones out in the other room, near the veranda. I imagine that might be a peaceful place to sleep, I’ve done it myself quite a few times."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you,” I tell her, meaning it truthfully. “I’m sorry to just... throw all of this onto you, I know you weren’t expecting to have any guests. Least of all, one from the future.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiles warmly, and I go to sit on the couch across from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who do you take after, I wonder?” she questions, studying me closely. I shrink against the couch under her scrutiny. “You really don’t look at all like Anakin or I.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have no idea,” I tell her honestly. “I don’t even look like either of my parents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________An eagerly curious look comes over her face, and I feel excitement rush through the Force connection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know I shouldn’t ask this,” she starts, leaning back into the couch. “But…” Her eyes look up to meet mine. “Do I have a son or a daughter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I try to think of how to respond to, what should be a very simple question to answer. You’re going to have twins. Boy and girl. You’re going to die giving birth to them because your husband is going to break your heart…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s alright,” she suddenly shakes her head. “It’s probably best if I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her eyes look down and she smiles excitedly, almost in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s just… I’ve always wanted children. My sister has two little girls, and it’s always been my dream to have a family of my own.” She glances back up at me, looking apologetic. “I don’t think it’s weird to be telling you this, since… we are technically family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nod encouragingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I get it,” I tell her. I’m almost about to explain how I’ve never felt like I’ve had a family of my own, that I’ve always wanted to seek one out, perhaps find a wife of my own and start fresh. I guess I nearly forget who I’m talking to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is very strange,” she laughs quietly, and I give a small smile of agreement. “There are so many things I want to ask you, but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But, you probably shouldn’t,” I finish for her, wanting to keep her in the dark for more reasons than one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So your name is Kylo Ren.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where did that name come from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My eyes widen slightly as I try to cover up my fear with confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean, why didn’t you take the name Skywalker?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She suddenly looks thoughtful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Or does our family not work that way? I don’t even know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I grin, my eyes lowering to the floor as I madly rack my brain, trying to think up an explanation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Skywalkers are pretty well known where I’m from,” I respond quickly, fast enough so that it doesn’t sound like I’m just making something up. “I didn’t want anyone to assume anything about me, so I changed my name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s pretty hard to read, so I’m not sure if she believes me or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I see,” she nods. “You really are my grandson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How do you mean?” I question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, once I was elected as Queen of Naboo, I had to change my name as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My name is Padme Naberrie. After I was elected Queen, I changed it to just Amidala. I decided to keep the name, even after I became a Senator. Being as active as I am in politics, I didn’t want my family’s last name to be put in the spotlight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wow. Maybe I needed to do more research on Padme than I thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I suppose you didn’t learn this technique from me, though?” she correctly assumes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nod slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, I… I never knew much about you,” I admit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I want to smack myself for letting that slip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She keeps her expression neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t suppose we should talk much about that,” she decides, before sighing. “But, I guess the best I can do is hope to do better this time around. Even though I had no idea I’ve already been through this once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I chuckle, briefly wondering if I’d try to make myself a better person if I found out I had another chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s getting late,” she says, glancing up over my shoulder at the slowly setting sun. “Are you sure you don’t want something to eat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Those Nuna Legs sounded pretty good,” I grin. She laughs, slowly rising from her place on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re going to have a monster on your hands,” she warns. “He really loves those things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I can handle his wrath,” I inform her confidently as I follow her back over to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She suddenly stops, placing her hand against the counter as she sets the water down. She takes a deep breath and I feel a wave of uneasiness go through the bond as she places a hand against her green and purple dyed robes, up to her abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you alright?” I ask, walking closer to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s silent for a moment, her eyes shut as she steadies her breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To my surprise, her grimace suddenly breaks into a grin and she laughs nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s funny we should meet today,” she tells me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you need to sit down?” I ask, moving to take her hand. She allows me, and I place my other hand around her waist as I lead her back over to the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I don’t have to be a Force user to know what might be wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m guessing Anakin hasn’t been informed of this,” I assume after I’ve brought her another glass of water, sitting down at the couch beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No,” she shakes her head. “I… I was going to tell him today, when he returned. But, I guess everything got a little…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thrown off course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. I was… I’m sorry, you don’t have to listen to me fuss about all of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have nothing else to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She takes another shaky breath and closes her eyes. I place my hand against her back, not knowing how else to comfort her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s wrong?” I ask, feeling her discomfort through the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shakes her head, her eyes still closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was… I was so nervous to tell him,” she admits. “It’s crazy, how he’s usually the one to be jealous, but with this, a part of me was sure he was going to leave me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He won’t,” I quickly answer, knowing I should just keep my mouth shut, but unable to quiet the terrifying fear rushing through my connection with her. “He… he loves you a lot. He would do anything for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She opens her eyes, her emotions thankfully warming as she looks over to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I suppose you would know better than anyone,” she laughs lightly. “Kylo, I have to admit, you being here is a great relief. It’s like a great… reassurance, in some way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why do I feel so guilty…_

____________She looks me in the eye, and I feel her presence, clear and strong in the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I feel like I know you,” she tells me. “I’m sorry if that sounds odd, but… you’re familiar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… I am going to end up being your grandson,” I nod. “So that would be normal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiles, yet her eyes are still narrowed in that mesmerizing gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, thank you for taking care of your grandmother, long before you’re even supposed to be born,” she nods her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No problem,” I force a small smile onto my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why do I feel so kriffing guilty?! ___


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin gets back after dark. He and Padme go out onto the small balcony on the side of the apartment, I’m assuming to talk about her pregnancy. I want to stay out of their way, since I know it’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other. I go into the other room, the large, open-walled living room lined with gorgeous white pillars and crisp white curtains. 

Padme was right, the couches in here are much bigger and more comfortable. And the wide open space is actually quite peaceful, despite the constant traffic outside. We’re a comfortable distance away, and the sounds are rather soothing. 

I’m able to fall asleep as soon as I hit the cushions of the couch, the events of the day, or two days, or however kriffing long I’ve been awake, finally wearing on me. I think I fall asleep before I even hit the couch. 

However, only a few hours in, and I’m awakened by a nightmare.

Not my nightmare. I can tell it’s not mine. I’m seeing through someone else’s eyes, feeling someone else’s pain. 

I see the woman in white I’ve seen in my vision from before, screaming in pain while a baby’s terrified cry is heard in the background. 

“ _Anakin! _” the woman screams, tears streaming down her face. “_ Anakin… I love you. Anakin, help me! Please! _”__

____She screams a blood curdling scream before she dies, and when I open my mouth, the scream coming from my throat is not my own._ _ _ _

____I jolt awake, covered in sweat from head to toe, breathing as if I’d just run ten miles._ _ _ _

____I sit in silence for a moment, knowing what I’d just seen was Anakin’s dream. His vision of the future. The reason he will begin his turn to the Dark Side._ _ _ _

____And it was horrifying._ _ _ _

____I’d always assumed that the Force somehow influenced him to see what he needed to see in order to change his heart. But that was… wrong._ _ _ _

____Before I can think further on this, I sense Anakin coming into the room, anger and confusion surrounding him._ _ _ _

____I rise up from the couch, ready to discuss what the hell that dream just meant._ _ _ _

____But as he comes out of the hallway, his rage-filled gaze is set on me as he strides forward, anger rising from him like steam._ _ _ _

____As I’m about to ask him why he looks like he wants to murder me, he grabs me by my shirt, yanking me forward before throwing me up against the wall._ _ _ _

____I try to shake myself off after my head gets slammed into the wall, but he shoves me back up against the metal, his mechanical hand closing around my throat to hold me there._ _ _ _

“ _Who are you? _” he growls, the unforgiving material closing tighter around my neck.__

________I don’t know if he actually wants me to answer him, since he’s kind of crushing my vocal chords._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“What was that?!” he demands, pulling me forward slightly only to slam my head against the wall again. “Why are you here?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… can… explain…” I choke out, grabbing at his skeletal fingers, feeling the metal begin to cut into my skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want from me and my wife?” he snarls as my vision begins to blur._ _ _ _ _ _

______I really can’t answer him if he’s intent on killing me._ _ _ _ _ _

______My fingers claw at his arm, but I can’t even focus enough to access the Force, let alone physically fight him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anakin!” I hear a soft voice call out. “Anakin, what are you doing?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As the horrified voice comes closer, I place both my hands firmly on Anakin’s arm. As firmly as I can, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anakin, stop! Let him go, what are you doing?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I bring my knee up with as much strength as I can, getting him right between the legs._ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Kriff! _” he exclaims, his grip on me releasing immediately as he keels over.__

__________I gasp in relief, feeling my throat painfully readjusting, but all I can manage is to wheeze unsteadily, my neck feeling as if it just got run over by a Sandcrawler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The robotic arm is kriffing _strong _. I should find one to use on Hux.__

____________“What the hell is going on?!” Padme demands as she tries to bring Anakin back up to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s… lost it,” I try to explain, but my voice is all but gone at his point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Something’s wrong with him,” Anakin grunts, trying to lunge at me again, but Padme steps in between us. “He gave me some kind of kriffed up vision of you dying-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That wasn’t me,” I growl, still covering my messed up throat with my hand. “I hate to have to inform you of this, but that was all you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you two talking about?” she asks in outrage. “What vision?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If that was all me, why did this just happen to start now that you’ve shown up?” he asks me, still looking as if he’d like the strangle me to death. “I never had these visions before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe you’re having them because you just learned your wife is pregnant,” I remind him, glaring at him angrily for being such a fool. “You would have had them anyway, whether I was here or not, so don’t go blaming me for all of this shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anakin, clam down,” Padme whispers, her hands going to his face, desperately trying to calm him down. “Settle down. He’s your _grandson _. You said it yourself, you have a connection with him.”__

______________“I’m not lying to you,” I tell him, my voice beginning to come back a bit. I stand up straighter, closing my eyes and finally starting to take normal breaths. “You’d be able to tell if I was. I’m not here to hurt your wife, she’s my grandmother for kriff sake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s silent for a moment while Padme continues trying to calm him down, and I try to start breathing steadily and praying my vocal chords aren’t completely shattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thankfully, I feel Anakin’s mind reaching out ever so slightly to brush against mine, seeing if what I’m saying is true, even though he already knows I’m not lying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He takes a deep breath, his hands going to his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry,” I tell him, not quite sure what I’m apologizing for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It takes a while, but he eventually responds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry,” he counters. “I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone enough to go crazy when I thought someone might be hurting them. I mean, I killed my own father, so I always assumed I’m a pretty heartless person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I guess I was pretty upset when I thought my mother had been killed. I didn’t really have time to think about it because everything happened so fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I’d be mad if anything happened to Rey. Really mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But that’s different. I’m not supposed to feel that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you alright?” Padme asks me, placing her hand on my shoulder as her eyes look over me with concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I nod, closing my eyes for a moment as I try swallowing, only to find my throat feels practically caved in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kylo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s fine,” I stop him, not wanting either of them to fuss over me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I go to sit down on the couch, trying not to choke on my own saliva as my throat hopefully begins going back to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s quiet for a while, the only sound being the suddenly very loud stream of the fountain in the middle of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I have a feeling Padme might have designed all of this to be as close to Naboo as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anakin moves toward the front of the veranda, looking out at the darkened city, still very visibly shaken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Padme walks up behind him, taking his arm in her hand and turning him toward her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What happened?” she asks him quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He can’t even look at her. I don’t blame him. I can barely look at her without feeling sick about what I’d just seen in my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hands reach up to gently hold her, but his eyes look over to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is it true?” he asks me as Padme follows his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I feel myself go even paler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does she die in childbirth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Padme doesn’t even look as worried as I thought she might be about learning about her very possible death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________How am I supposed to answer that question?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I shouldn’t even be here. Whatever sent me here made a huge mistake. I’m not supposed to be here. They’re not supposed to know what’s going to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anakin’s turn to the Dark Side was based on the fear of not knowing. What will happen when his grandson, living proof that this has all already occurred, tells him exactly what his wife’s fate is?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I have to answer quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I guess my best choice at this point would be to tell him his wife will die, but there is a way to save her. Through the Dark Side. But that practically makes me as big of a deceiver as Snoke or Palpatine himself, and I’m not really jumping at the chance to be like either of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kriff. This was not supposed to happen..._

________________I stare at them unsurely, knowing that whatever I say next could set the two of them on completely different paths than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then, of course, I answer without thinking it through enough. That’s becoming a dangerous habit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Maybe it’s something about seeing the two of them, husband and wife, staring at family they never knew they would have, hanging on to any and every word I tell them. They’re scared. And I feel their fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No,” I speak, breaking the desperate silence. “It’s just a dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Relief swims through Anakin’s eyes as the tension in the room finally minimizes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“See?” Padme says, offering her husband a small smile. “You’re probably just afraid because everything’s happening so fast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Anakin closes his eyes, collapsing onto the couch across from me as I feel that nagging sense of guilt tearing through me again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I’m really kriffing everything up. It’ll be a surprise if the entire Galaxy is still intact after I’ve finished here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ugh. Now I just sound like Hux._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why is this happening then?” Anakin asks me. “Why would I dream something that… awful. There’s no way that was just a bad dream, it was too real.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damn it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I… I don’t know how to explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don’t have to,” Padme reassures me before looking back at Anakin. “The point is, the dream wasn’t real. Anakin, it’s very dangerous to know too much about our future, do you realize that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yes. Please listen to her._

__________________“He’s our grandson, Anakin. He’s living proof that things are somehow going to work out right, despite what we might have to go through.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well why is this happening then?” he asks her, but the question I’m sure is open for me to answer as well. “If it means nothing, why am I seeing it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s not meant for us to know,” Padme tells him. “Kylo isn’t here by choice, and we can’t bombard him with questions about things that could change our entire future.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This finally seems to get through to Anakin when a resigned look of acceptance crosses his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you hurt?” he asks me, sounding a bit more like myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No,” I answer, though the way my voice sounds contradicts my answer a bit. “But I don’t think you need to use a lightsaber so long as you have that arm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________To my relief, I see a small grin play on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think we all need to get to sleep,” Padme announces. “You two have been at it all day, you need some rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She grabs Anakin up off the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kylo, are you sure you’re ok?” she asks again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m good,” I wave her off. “I’ll recover, I’ve been through worse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She nods, still looking unsure, but begins heading back toward the bedroom anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kylo?” I hear Anakin ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t mention anything about this to Obi-Wan or the Council just yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I sigh to myself as I lay out on the couch, my eyes falling closed already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I couldn’t agree more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Obi-Wan arrives way too early. Anakin has to wake me up to tell me he’s here, and I feel like I’ve only gotten an hour of sleep. 

Unfortunately for him, Obi-Wan has to end up sitting and waiting for me in the living room while I pull myself together enough to look presentable for the Council. 

Anakin lets me use the shower in the refresher in his and Padme’s room, and I’ve never in my life been so amazed by what a shower can do. Not only does it wake me up, it makes me feel cleaner than I’ve been in the past forty eight hours. 

I get dressed in the clothes I got from yesterday, in which the pants are still too small on me, but thankfully, the boots cover up the bottoms, so you can’t see the trousers going up a good few inches above my ankles. 

Obi-Wan looks slightly disgruntled once I go out into the living room and he sees that my hair is still slightly wet. I realize he’s probably been waiting here for a good twenty minutes, but he should have known I wouldn’t have been up and ready to go at the crack of dawn after the day I had. 

We head off to the Jedi Temple, and I realize I still haven’t come up with a plan to explain myself or how to block certain parts of my mind from them. Obviously I can’t block everything from them, or else they’ll be suspicious, so I need to come up with some sort of distraction. 

“Try not to be nervous,” Obi-Wan assures me, no doubt picking up on my feelings of anxiety as we walk up the stairs toward the entrance of the grand Temple. “You don’t have to explain too much about how you got here since you don’t know. Just what was happening right before you woke up, things like that. And I doubt they’ll ask you too many questions about the future.”

“Really?” I ask doubtfully, my head falling back as I stare up at the towering ceiling of the Temple, looking like it might be at least a hundred feet above us. 

“They’re not interested in knowing anything we’re not meant to know yet,” he answers. 

I stare around at the porcelain design of the Temple that is made of stronger material than is represented by the elegant layout. It will be burned to the ground in just a couple of months. 

I’m sure the Jedi might want to know about that future. 

We go up a bunch of more steps until we reach the highest levels of the tower, where all the meeting rooms are, I guess. 

“Now, they’re all waiting for you,” Obi-Wan turns to me just before we’re about to enter the room. “I’ll go in and introduce you, then I’ll take my seat and the session will begin.”

I nod, my eyes staring at the large double doors that will lead into a room full of very skeptical Jedi. 

“Ok,” he nods. “Let’s go.” 

He hits a button on the side of the wall, and the two doors slide open, revealing a large, circular room, lined with a bunch of maroon colored chairs where a group of very stiff looking Jedi Masters sit, their eyes immediately glued to me. 

Obi-Wan walks to the center of the room, and I follow behind him. 

We face two Jedi sitting beside each other, and I recognize one of them as Master Yoda. One of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. 

If I’m able to outmaneuver him, it would be a miracle. 

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan greets him, before turning to the other Jedi Master sitting beside the little green alien. “Master Windu. I present, Kylo Ren. The… grandson of Anakin Skywalker.”

This title alone is enough to make half the Jedi in the Council grimace with disapproval, most of all, the Jedi directly in front of us, this Master Windu person. 

I sense he already doesn’t like me much. 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” he acknowledges and Obi-Wan goes to sit at one of the empty chairs. 

I now stand alone in the middle of the intimidating room, scrutinized by an entire Council if ancient Jedi, most of which I know for a fact will be killed in a matter of weeks. 

“Kylo Ren,” Windu begins, his eyes narrowed. “You claim to be a… future relative of Anakin Skywalker…” 

_Claim to be? ___

__“Um… yes?” I reply._ _

__“He’s not lying,” someone sitting behind me speaks up._ _

__I try keeping my thoughts carefully neutral._ _

__“There’s no question he hasn’t come here with ill intentions,” another one of them comments._ _

__“I still think we should do a midichlorian exam.”_ _

__“I agree.”_ _

__“His abilities in the Force should be tested as well.”_ _

__“We don’t want to overwhelm the child, we should first figure out how and why he’s arrived here…”_ _

__Damn, not sixty seconds of me being in here, and we’re already in debate mode._ _

__Yoda silences everyone with just a wave of his hand. A part of me wonders if it has something to do with hypnosis, or if they really just respect him that much to drop whatever they were about to say when they see him raise his hand._ _

__His eyes bore into me, easily seeing into my mind without me feeling a thing._ _

__“Nervous are you?” he asks me, in his rumored backward talk. I bite back a grin._ _

__“You could say that,” I answer slowly._ _

“You’re not on trial here, Kylo Ren,” Windu tells me. _Certainly feels like I am _. “All we’re trying to understand is how you got here and why the Force has decided to send you here.”__

______“That’s not all,” I counter, not having to look into their minds to know that isn’t all they want._ _ _ _ _ _

____Windu raises his eyebrows challengingly at me, as if he hadn’t expected me to put up any argument at all._ _ _ _

____It’s harder to get into any of their heads, but with an extra nudge of concentration, I’m just able to brush the surface._ _ _ _

____“You want to see how powerful I am,” I guess, not taking my gaze from him. “You think I could be dangerous.”_ _ _ _

____“You must understand young man, that this is a very shocking situation,” a female Mirialan tells me. “We didn’t even know Anakin was married, let alone was going to have children.”_ _ _ _

____“And he is the Chosen One,” a tentacle-haired Nautolan adds. “Any offspring of his must be considered extremely powerful with the Force, which Master Kenobi has already assured us, you are.”_ _ _ _

____“Stronger than any he’s ever seen,” Windu brings my attention back, a hint of suspicion behind his tone._ _ _ _

____“This is a very delicate situation,” a long headed Cerean says calmly. “If we’re not careful with our next move, we could throw off the fate of the entire Galaxy.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone goes silent as all heads seem to turn to Yoda._ _ _ _

____“Hmmm,” the Jedi Master considers, his eyes closing for a moment in thought. “No midichlorian testing does he require,” he decides. “Lying he is not. Strong with the Force is he. Need to know more we do not.”_ _ _ _

____Well that’s a relief._ _ _ _

____“Let’s get back to the problem at hand,” Windu agrees, his unimpressed gaze still focused on me. “What were you doing right before you woke up in the hangar bay of the ship?”_ _ _ _

_Gee, are you sure I’m not on trial?_

________“Nothing particularly interesting,” I answer him, being extremely careful to not let my thoughts reveal too much. “I was getting ready to go to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anything unusual was there?” Yoda asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not to my knowledge,” I shake my head casually. “I was extremely tired, I’d been up for nearly twenty hours straight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I expect them to ask me what exactly it was that I had been doing, but no one does._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So as far as you know, you just… ended up here,” Windu clarifies. “You weren’t doing anything that might have… maneuvered the Force in any way to bring you here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Not that I intended._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No,” I answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yoda seems to narrow his eyes at me, but doesn’t say anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And what happened just before you got here?” the Cerean asks me. “Or do you remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Some kind of… I don’t know, blast of energy hit me,” I reply. “Then I woke up in that hangar bay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course this young man wouldn’t know about anything this powerful,” the Mirialan woman speaks again, this time addressing the other Council members. “If you ask me, this questioning won’t get us anywhere. We must consult the Archives.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I agree,” a Kel Dor sitting a few feet to the side of me nods his head, followed by the murmured concurrent of a handful of other Masters._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yoda and Windu glance at each other for a moment, exchanging a quick conversation in a matter of seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Meditate on this, we will,” Yoda announces, turning back to face the Council. “Look deep into the Archives, we must. If to find a way to get him back home we can.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then can I go now?” I ask after no one says anything for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______They all seem to stiffen even more, if that’s possible. I suppose I’m not following the proper Jedi Council etiquette._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For the time being, excused you are,” Yoda nods. “But meet with me in the private chambers you will.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______My blood freezes slightly in my veins, but I quickly nod my head, and start out the doors._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knows._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______In the time I’m waiting to start my session with Yoda, they let me go through all the Jedi uniforms and pick one for myself, since I apparently didn’t do a great job of hiding how small these new clothes are on me._ _ _ _ _ _

______It takes a while, since most of them are light colored, but I eventually find a black tunic and black trousers that look somewhat like the clothes I usually wear._ _ _ _ _ _

______I have to admit, I feel a lot more comfortable once I’m finally wearing clothes that feel normal._ _ _ _ _ _

______Windu eventually comes into the small room I’m waiting in to tell me that Yoda is ready to see me._ _ _ _ _ _

______I follow him down the grand hallways of the Temple before we arrive at a small set of stairs that lead down into a nondescript hallway. He tells me these are the private meditation rooms._ _ _ _ _ _

______It occurs to me that he should probably be weirded out that I don’t know any of this already. As far as he should know, I should have spent my entire life in the Jedi Temple, being as strong as I am with the Force, and related to Anakin Skywalker._ _ _ _ _ _

______I guess he either doesn’t want to know why, or he assumes I went rogue. I already sense he doesn’t approve of me, and probably doesn’t care for my grandfather either._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door silently slides open, and I walk into an extremely dark room decorated with only two cushioned chairs, one already occupied by Master Yoda, facing away from me._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the door closes, I walk quietly over to the other chair, sitting down awkwardly as I stare around at the eerie room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Young Skywalker,” Yoda greets as I sit down. His hands cross over one another as he studies me, and I suddenly find it harder to keep my thoughts safely blocked off. “Surprised I am not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me?” I ask, my voice sounding really odd against the quiet room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good at hiding his feelings Anakin Skywalker is not. Knew about his secret engagement we all did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Except Obi-Wan,” I grin, remembering his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______A saddened look comes across Yoda’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A brother Master Obi-Wan sees his former Padawan as. Innocent he thinks of him as. But knew he did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not going to… do anything to him, are you?” I ask tentatively. “I mean… you shouldn’t just expel him from the Jedi just because of… all of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______If I’m not mistaken, the Jedi Master seems to chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Expel Jedi from the Order because of romantic relations, we do not,” he informs. “An entire family Master Ki Adi Mundi has.”_ _ _ _ _ _

My eyes squint in confusion. _I thought the whole problem was he didn’t want to get expelled?_

__________“Yes yes, discourage it we do,” Yoda nods, having read my thoughts, “but a powerful Jedi Anakin Skywalker is. Many good things has he done. Grown he has in this war. More level headed has he become.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So… he’s not in trouble?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Talk with him I will. Later today. Worry about that you should not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nod, my fingers mindlessly picking at each other as I realize we’re about to start talking about me now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why here are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stare at him in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I already told everyone I don’t know why I’m here,” I answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lie to me you do not have to,” Yoda affirms. “Know why you think you are here I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean why I _think _I’m here?” I question with frustration.__

____________He shakes his head sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kylo Ren. Who you are it is not. Corrupted you have become. Blinded you the darkness has. A good man you still are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I sit before him, beginning to shake slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Of course there was no way I’d ever be able to hide anything from Master Yoda. I can’t believe I even thought it’d be a good idea to try._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don’t know exactly how much he was able to figure out, but I think it’s safe to guess he was able to gather quite a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dark times, upon us are they,” he continues. “Know of them you do. Question you about them I will not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s nothing I’d be able to do to stop them anyway,” I tell him. “No matter what I do, whatever’s meant to happen will happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Darkness. The fate of the Skywalkers it is not. Fight against it you must.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you doing this?” I ask him. “You’ve read my mind. You know who I am. You know what I’ve done, who Anakin will become. Why don’t you just kill me? You know I’m going to hurt thousands of people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Happy about that are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I take a moment to digest his words, realizing I’d never considered myself to be happy about anything I’ve done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then why do it do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I’m about to give him the obvious answer, until I realize I don’t even know it myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The barest reason I can think of is because I wanted to hurt Luke and my parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Find Ben Solo in yourself you must,” he tells me firmly. “In this time, hurt anyone yet you have not. Only good have you done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not what I’m here for,” I say sharply before I can silence myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Found your way here you have. Find your destiny you must.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How does he know all of this? Does he know more than he’s letting on? He obviously knows something about all of his time travel stuff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Was it _him _who sent me here?__

______________I straighten, forcing my expression to become blank once again, eliminating any overwhelmed emotions from my voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know why I’m here. I don’t need your help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My help you do not require.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My eyes stare down at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s not any of your business. I’m here because I wasn’t right for the time I was born into. I belong _here _.”__

________________He doesn’t answer me, but he doesn’t need to. His gaze is enough to let me know where he stands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I quickly get up, heading for the door, wanting nothing more than to be out of this room. But I catch his final words before I can walk out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Lose Ben Solo you must not,” he says calmly, without having to turn back to face me. “If loved you ever wish to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11

I see Anakin and Obi-Wan walking out of one of the briefing rooms as I’m on my way out of the Temple. 

“Kylo!” Obi-Wan calls to me. I walk over to meet them in the middle of the hallway. 

“How’d it go?” Anakin asks me. 

“It was… intense.” 

“I’m sure Master Windu gave you a warm welcome, right?” he smirks. 

“What did you do to piss him off so bad?” I question, my face breaking out into a grin. 

“I used to be a bit of a brat,” Anakin admits proudly. 

“Uh huh,” I nod. 

I’ve been called a brat many a time, so I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. 

“What were you doing in there?” I ask. “Meeting?”

“Everyday,” Obi-Wan nods. “Ever since the start of the war. How I do want to ask you when exactly this war is going to end.” 

_Not too far from now. ___

__If he knew exactly how the war ends and what will follow, I think he’d be perfectly happy to have this war continue for a few more years._ _

__“Yoda wants to talk to you,” I tell Anakin. “He said later today.”_ _

__A nervous look comes over his face as he takes a deep breath._ _

__“I guess I should have seen that coming._ _

__“It’s nothing bad,” I assure him. “At least, I don’t think it is. They’re not expelling you or anything.”_ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__“He told me.”_ _

__Anakin nows looks like he’s about to jump for joy._ _

__“I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Obi-Wan tells him. “You can go see him after you talk to Palpatine.”_ _

__I feel my stomach lurch when I remember that whole problem._ _

__“Why are you going to talk to him?” I inquire._ _

__“My presence has been requested,” Anakin tells me as he turns and begins heading in the direction I was going._ _

__I bet I can guess why._ _

__“So you’re going there now?” I ask, running to catch up to him._ _

__“Yeah. I’ll see you at the next meeting, Master!” he calls back to Obi-Wan. “Unless you’d fancy having dinner with my wife and I tonight!”_ _

__I can tell being able to literally shout that sentence out loud makes him extremely content._ _

__“I’ll consider the offer,” Obi-Wan acknowledges._ _

__“I swear, you coming here is the best thing that’s happened in a while,” Anakin grins as we head towards the large staircase at the entrance of the Temple. “I’ve never seen the Council so supportive. They all kept saying how wonderful it is that I’ve found something to fight for, that being with Padme could make me so much stronger… usually they’re just informing me of everything I did wrong.”_ _

__“So why did you think they would expel you?” I ask. He frowns._ _

__“Well… I still don’t think Master Windu is entirely eager about the idea.”_ _

__“Was he the only one?”_ _

__“He and Yoda are the directors of the entire Council, so either one of them counts for at least half the vote.”_ _

__“Master Yoda seems to be ok with it.”_ _

__I think carefully about the next question I go to ask him once we’re outside the Temple walls._ _

__“Are you… close with Yoda at all?”_ _

__I know Luke certainly was, but I never heard anything about him and Anakin._ _

__“Not really,” he shakes his head as we flag down an air taxi. “He’s fine and all, but… I don’t know. He doesn’t understand.”_ _

__I nod in agreement._ _

__“You can just go back to the apartment,” he informs me as we get into the speeder and he punches in the destination to the datapad. “Padme had a meeting today, but they should be done by now.”_ _

__“Sounds good,” I grin, noticing how lit up he gets whenever he even mentions Padme’s name._ _

__“What?” he asks, returning my grin._ _

__“Nothing,” I shake my head. “Just… you really love her.”_ _

__“Of course I do,” he replies, looking at me strangely. “Why wouldn’t I?”_ _

__Probably not a good time to mention how I never saw my parents act like they actually really loved each other ever since before I was thirteen._ _

__“Don’t you have a woman? You know, back in… the future?”_ _

__Regretfully, I feel my face begin to turn red._ _

__“No,” I answer, though my voice sounds slightly strained._ _

__He laughs excitedly, and I cringe._ _

“You _do! _” he chuckles, patting me on the arm. “Who is she? What’s her name? Are you married?”__

“No, I’m not married,” I tell him. _Though I probably would be if only she had agreed to rule with me…_

________“Are you going to get married?” he continues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not really… it’s complicated,” I explain. “We aren’t exactly… on the same page, you could say.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh," he nods in understanding. “Well, don’t worry. You’re a good looking guy and pretty fearless in battle. And the strongest Force user I’ve seen in a good while. I mean, you’d have to be all these things, you’re my grandson. So if whoever this young lady is doesn’t see that, she’s the most unfortunate girl in the Galaxy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______For some reason, his words make me feel slightly better about my situation. And almost convince me that Rey will eventually come back to me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I ask you something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” I answer cautiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns to look over at me, his eyes going to the side of my face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How did you get that scar?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It seems like my grandfather is very intent on continuing to get me to think about Rey._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s yet another complicated story,” I answer him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stares at me for a moment as the speeder continues flying through the steadily flowing air traffic, before he breaks out into a disbelieving grin._ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re telling me _she _gave you the scar?” he laughs as my face heats up yet again.__

__________“Maybe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laughs for a little while longer as I slowly look over to him in amazement, wondering how this could possibly so amusing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, there you go then,” he shrugs. “She left her mark on you. That has to count for something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I never thought of it that way, and I’m sure Rey doesn’t either. But of course, I can’t explain that she sliced my face open because we were battling out in the forest after I had just nearly killed her best friend and threw her up against a tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So I decide to agree with Anakin’s logic for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The speeder drops me off at the apartment building before taking Anakin off to the capitol building to meet with the Chancellor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I decide to ask him all about what Palpatine said in their private meeting once Anakin gets back. No matter what ends up happening, I have a feeling he won’t feel weird talking about it with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once I get up to Padme’s floor, I see that she’s still in her meeting, which is being hosted here at the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No one hears me enter, so I stand by the elevator for a moment, my ears straining to hear what they’re saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Chancellor now has complete control over the Jedi Council,” one of the male senators is saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When did this happen?” another one asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The decree was posted this morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There’s almost a consecutive sigh that goes through the small group of politicians._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you think he will try to dismantle the Senate?” Padme asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why bother?” another female senator chuckles humorlessly. “The Senate is in shambles. Amendment after amendment, ignored or overruled. All because everyone seems so fixated on keeping Palpatine in power for as long as possible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We cannot let a thousand years of Democracy disappear without a fight!” the male senator protests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Careful,” an elderly man warns him. “If we continue with this conversation, we sound dangerously similar to separatists.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We are not separatists,” the woman clarifies firmly, and I realize I’m listening to a very young Mon Mothma, a woman Leia is close friends with. “We aren’t trying to leave the Republic, not even trying to change it. We’re trying to preserve it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well,” the man sighs, “obviously our own Chancellor has become an opponent of Democracy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t believe that,” Padme protests. “Sheev Palpatine was my advisor for years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Never underestimate the amount of corruption that can take hold of a person in power in the Senate,” Mon Mothma replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s clear to us now that the Republic may crumble,” the man continues, before a long, weighted silence takes over for a few seconds. “Senator Mon Mothma and I are… putting together an organization-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Say no more,” the elderly man stops him. “I understand. I think, at this point… things are better left unsaid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kriff._

____________I quickly try hitting the elevator button again, but of course this time, they hear me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kylo,” Padme gasps, immediately standing up from where she was sitting at the dining room table, followed by everyone else who all look extremely pale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who is this?” the middle aged man asks, looking between Padme and I in utter confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is Kylo Ren, a… relative of mine who’s come to stay here for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her tone is innocent enough, but the look she gives them says “don’t worry, he’s ok”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… pleasure to meet you young man,” the man nods, extending his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kylo, this is Senator Bail Organa, a close friend of mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I try not to let my jaw fall open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If I may ask,” my mother’s future adoptive father inquires, “why are you dressed like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I look down, suddenly remembering my Jedi attire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I stand there like a moron, stuttering as I try to come up with an explanation, still attempting to register who it is I’m talking to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There was a little… wardrobe mishap,” Padme quickly explains, walking up beside me and taking my arm in hers. “All of Kylo’s clothes were lost on his way here. Anakin was generous enough to allow him to borrow some clothes from the Temple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I doubt any Jedi would ever do that, but these Senators don’t seem surprised when they hear Anakin did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, that was fortunate,” Senator Organa nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“These transports are always losing everything,” Mon Mothma shakes her head in frustration. “I once lost a very beautiful piece of art I was supposed to take home to a gala. The luggage officials didn’t even know what I was talking about!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Transportation around here can be quite terrifying,” Padme laughs in agreement. “Kylo isn’t from around here,” she describes once she sees everyone’s curious expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thankfully, she quickly shakes her head and begins leading me off before they can start asking questions, which I’m sure they’re about to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But none of that now,” she calls back to them. “My… _cousin _needs rest, it’s been a long day of meeting new people and seeing new places.”__

____________The small group of senators bid me farewell while Padme rushes me into the next room, through the alcove that leads to her bedroom, and then down the hallway to the veranda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll get everyone cleared out in a couple minutes,” she tells me, unlinking her arm from mine and dropping her formal act. “Then you can come back out. No offense, but you’re a lot like your grandfather and don’t exactly seem like a people person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That would be correct._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What was… all of that about?” I try asking, but she quickly cuts me off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing,” she says, her eyes looking away from mine. “It’s best if we don’t talk about it so I don’t know anything more about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It takes me a moment as she rushes off back to the sitting room before I realize what she’s talking about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They’re already starting the Rebellion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anakin returns a couple hours into the evening, during which time the sun has cast a sharp golden hue over the grand city, glaring magnificently off the chrome colored buildings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I’m still sitting out on the veranda, thinking over everything that has happened today, rethinking what my next plan of action will have to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Jedi Council will be focused on finding out how I got here before sending me back as soon as possible. So I’ll have to work fast if I’m to secrete my place at Anakin’s (or Vader’s) side and help him to rule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But I already kriffed up and told him Padme isn’t going to die in childbirth, so he literally has no motivation whatsoever to join the Dark Side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe Palpatine has a second plan up his sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I turn my head to see Anakin walking out to the veranda before I can ponder this problem any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn’t look happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You certainly look distraught,” I observe as he goes to sit beside me on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sighs in agreement, his eyes glazing over thoughtfully as he looks out over the brightly lit open balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What happened?” I push, wanting to hear everything Palpatine had said to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I feel a slight sense of mistrust hum through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You can tell me,” I try to reassure him. “Chances are, I already might know,” I add quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he tells me, his voice sounding much darker than I’ve heard it before. “I don’t want to know if you already know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I won’t say anything,” I offer. “You could just tell me and I won’t tell you if I know or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looks hesitant, but I sense he really wants to get this off his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The Chancellor told me the Senate is going to call on him to take control of the Jedi Council.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I sit and stare at him as my brain tries to process how that would even be a possibility._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s insane,” I shake my head, even though I promised I wouldn’t say anything. “How would that even be possible?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s what my question was exactly,” he agrees. “He said the Council will report to him personally. That this will bring a quick end to things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well. That’s true, in a sick way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s something else,” I deduce, sensing his immense discomfort. “What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turns his head slightly, as if to see if anyone is listening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The Chancellor seems to believe the Council is taking too much power,” he discloses quietly. “He says they have more control now than they ever have, and that they hold too many secrets from the Senate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… they’re Jedi,” I shrug in confusion. “Isn’t that what they’re supposed to be like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know,” Anakin shakes his head hopelessly. “But I think… I think I kind of agree with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My eyes widen at this, but I don’t say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And he’s asked me to be his personal representative on the Council.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh. This guy’s pretty sneaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can he do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, no, but if he has control of the Council now, I guess he can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I nod, now feeling the same amount of distress he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Does it help if I tell you I have no idea how this will play out?” I half lie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A small smile goes across his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It gives a small measure of comfort,” he nods as I laugh quietly. “It’s nice to be able to vent to my future grandson about my troubles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I stare at him in amazement, feeling a deep sense of pride from his words. I can’t remember the last time anyone wanted to confide in me by choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s nice to hear,” I tell him earnestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

If I could pick one word to describe these Council meetings, it would be awkward. I’m standing awkwardly by the door while Anakin stands awkwardly in the middle of the large circular room. And everyone seems extremely uncomfortable about what we’re discussing. 

“We’ve approved your appointment as the Chancellor’s… personal representative on the Council,” the Cerean announces. 

I can feel Anakin’s excitement and disbelief shoot through the bond. 

“Thank you,” he bows his head, keeping his joy hidden. 

“But allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not,” Yoda says firmly. “Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine.” 

I keep my gaze carefully away from him as I feel his eyes go to me. 

“I understand,” Anakin nods assuredly. “I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order.” 

Was this always Palpatine's plan, or is this some kind of maneuver he had to do because I threw off his first plan? 

“You’re on this Council,” Windu confirms. “But we do not grant you the rank of Master.” 

Feeling the shock, anger, and confusion that rattled through the bond makes me outraged as well, but on the outside, I can’t help but try stifling a laugh. 

“What?” Anakin asks in a tone that only heightens my amusement. “How could you do this?!”

How indeed. More than anything, I feel an undertone of betrayal shudder through him. Especially when he looks over to Obi-Wan, almost in desperation, but his former Master says nothing. 

“Something to say have you?” I hear Yoda ask, and I realize he’s talking to me. 

I look around at all of them as their attention suddenly focuses on me. I shake my head, grinning as I stare at the ground.

“It’s just funny,” I start, “that you all constantly talk about how he’s the “Chosen One”, but you won’t even give him the courtesy to make him a Master. He’s more powerful than any of you-”

“I think you can leave now,” Windu informs me.

I ignore him, looking directly at Yoda. 

“Maybe if you all would stop telling him how important he is, only to treat him like a child, he wouldn’t act out as much as he does.” 

Anakin looks as if he’s been waiting years to say those exact words. And to my surprise, Yoda actually looks considering. 

“A good point do you make,” he allows. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Windu ceases the conversation. “Take a seat, young Skywalker.” 

Anakin looks around briefly for a moment, giving me a small nod of appreciation, before heading over to the empty chair across the room. 

“We need to discuss our next strategy for finding General Grievous,” Windu continues, before looking back to me. “So unless you had something to add…” 

“It can wait,” I decide, figuring asking them for an update on their findings would be too soon anyway. And I’m a little pissed at all of them at the moment. 

I turn and walk out through the silent metal doors while they begin to discuss their battle strategy, or whatever they’re doing. 

“I feel we must begin by handling the droid attack on the Wookiees,” I hear the Cerean begin the discussion as I’m heading out. 

 

The first thing I’m greeted with once the Council adjourns and everyone begins walking out, is Obi-Wan and Anakin engaged in an argument. 

Or rather, Anakin arguing with Obi-Wan, while he just keeps a blank, if slightly annoyed, expression on his face. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Anakin is asking heatedly as they descend the grand staircase leading down into the large hallway in waiting in. “You could’ve stuck up for me, do you know how insulting that was? Putting me on the Council but not making me a Master, that’s never been done in the history of the Jedi, it’s _humiliating _.”__

__“Anakin, calm down,” Obi-Wan tells him, sounding as if he has other things on his mind. “You’ve been given a great honor, do you realize that? To be at the Council at your age… it’s never happened before.”_ _

“And _you _,” he berates as soon as I catch up to them, “you’re lucky you didn’t get yourself into a heap of trouble with the way you acted in there.”__

______For doing what you didn’t?_ _ _ _ _ _

____“Everything I said was true, and you know it,” I tell him. “One minute you’re saying how sacred he is because he’s the Chosen One, and then you’re talking about how he’s too unpredictable and impulsive-”_ _ _ _

____“Did my child tell you about all of this in the future?” Anakin asks. “Because I feel like this would be a tale passed down the family line._ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Anakin, listen to me,” he says, his tone sounding slightly less intolerant as he pulls the two of us off to the side of the hall to speak privately. “How strong you are or great a Jedi you are, isn’t the problem here. We all agreed you’ve matured greatly in the past few years. The problem we have is that you’re too close to the Chancellor. So close, that now he’s beginning to interfere in Jedi affairs.”_ _ _ _

____“He didn’t ask for this,” I point out. “He didn’t ask to be put on the Council-”_ _ _ _

____“But it’s what you wanted,” Obi-Wan counters, to Anakin’s reluctant silence. “So your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off for you.”_ _ _ _

____“That has nothing to do with this,” Anakin insists._ _ _ _

____“Anakin, regardless of how it happened, I would say you’ve found yourself in a very delicate situation.”_ _ _ _

____“Or with divided loyalties,” I suggest. “You’re afraid he’s going to be more loyal to the Chancellor than to the Order.”_ _ _ _

____Perhaps if everyone here had had faith in him, Anakin might not have sought support elsewhere._ _ _ _

____“I’m not suggesting that. Anakin, I warned you there was tension between the Chancellor and the Council. You didn’t listen to me, you walked right into it.”_ _ _ _

____“Is the Council upset I’m the youngest to ever serve?”_ _ _ _

“ _Anakin _. No, they’re not. It worries me- it worries all of us- when you speak of pride and power. These are not Jedi thoughts, they are dark, dangerous thoughts.”__

________“Master, you of all people should be confident in my abilities. Why is it that my grandson, whom I’ve only known about for a couple days, who’s never met me before, is more sure of me than someone I’ve known for half my life?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan doesn’t respond right away, and I find myself wanting to hide the smug grin I at first wanted to give._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anakin,” he sighs, “the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He trails off, and I sense there is more to what he’s saying, but he suddenly glances over at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo, perhaps this is a conversation Anakin and I should have in private-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He can stay,” Anakin orders quickly, “what are you trying to tell me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anakin, I’m on your side, I didn’t want to put you in this situation-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What situation?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I glance between the two of them as I quickly figure out what’s going on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want him to spy on Palpatine,” I state in amazement, but also with curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s treason!” Anakin exclaims in a hushed tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re at war, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replies, as if that should explain everything. “Even if the Chancellor isn’t going to uphold the principles of the Republic, the Jedi Order is sworn to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well why didn’t the Council give me this assignment when we were just in session?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This assignment is not to be put on record. The Council asked me to approach you personally. You must tell no one of this, and that goes for you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I shrug defensively._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who would I tell?” I ask him honestly. “Even though I could potentially get you and the Order in a lot of trouble by letting this information slip to the right person. Spying on the Chancellor at a time like this is a pretty bold move.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan,” Anakin protests. “I… I _know _him, he’s watched out for me ever since I arrived here.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, and what have I done?!” Obi-Wan asks, his voice raising slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anakin and I both stare at him, surprised at the sudden, rather emotional outburst. Anakin even looks kind of guilty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Our allegiance is to the Senate,” Obi-Wan continues, obviously wanting to refocus the subject. “Not to its leader. Who’s managed to stay in office long after his term has expired, may I add.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Senate demanded he stay longer,” Anakin insists, but even he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anakin turns and looks out the window, his eyes filling with an intense glare of betrayal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes. Something is out of place. You’re asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the _Republic _.”__

____________He turns back to the Jedi Master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you asking this of me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan suddenly doesn’t really look like he’s listening anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The Council is asking you,” he replies, though his voice sounds far off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I realize, as tough of an exterior Obi-Wan would like to put on, Anakin’s words actually seemed to have… hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don’t know much about the personal relationship between my grandfather and his Master, but if Anakin insisting that it was someone else who’s helped him through his time here hurts Obi-Wan that much, than their relationship must be a lot deeper than I previously assumed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And now… it shouldn’t be more than a month when Anakin turns against everyone here and fulfills his destiny. How does Obi-Wan react to that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’d like to speak with the Chancellor,” I inform the two Jedi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They both turn to stare at me, as if I were some delusional maniac._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Obi-Wan quickly assures me. “At all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why do you want to talk to him?” Anakin asks. He suddenly looks up at Obi-Wan. “Hey, why not have him spy on the Chancellor? He needs something to do while he waits around for the Council to decide what to do with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Um, no,” I tell him. “That’s a terrible idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I could speak to the Council about it,” Obi-Wan nods slowly. “I’m not sure they trust him enough to give him this kind of assignment-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, as opposed to the unyielding trust they always give me?” Anakin asks sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright you two, give it a rest,” I pause their squabbling. “Look, I just need to speak with him once. Privately. Trust me, it will be enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, you’ll have to take that up with his advisors,” Obi-Wan tells me. “And only if he agrees to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I nod, quite positive that I’ll have no problem there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As I correctly assumed, I’m informed by the Chancellor’s top advisor, some moof-milker named Mas Amedda who gives me seriously off vibes, comes out to the small office I’m waiting in to inform me the Chancellor has approved my private meeting with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I’m lead into one of the Chancellor’s extremely large offices, this one with a grand window overlooking the city just behind his desk, where he’s currently sitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He rises as I enter the room, and nods for his advisor to leave us. The guy doesn’t seem too happy about that, and gives me a snobbish sneer before turning to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I stare at him as he stands behind his desk, looking at me with mild interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I see you’ve managed to find attire that’s more… fitting,” he begins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I have,” I nod. “I don’t usually prance around without my shirt or my shoes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He steps around the large desk, going to stand before it rather than at his chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve been wanting to get a chance to meet with you, officially,” he tells me. “Kylo Ren, is it? Chandrila you said you were from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where exactly, may I ask?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hanna City,” I answer automatically, before realizing I probably should have picked a less known place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You must be someone of great importance to have been born in such a place,” he observes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My parents were close friends of some… very important political figures,” I think up. “I was born there rather by accident. We didn’t even live there. I’m a relative of Senator Amidala,” I quickly add, remembering that that’s the official story we’re giving to the public._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mm hm,” he nods, probably not buying my story. “So… Kylo Ren… why exactly are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I want to know what your plan is with Anakin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Whether or not he knows who I really I am, he looks very much surprised at my bluntness. Much to my delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not sure I understand your meaning,” he plays._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I decide maybe I shouldn’t disclose exactly how much I know just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come on, let’s drop the act,” I tell him, ignoring the rules about being formal in front of an important leader, “I’m not stupid. He told me about his meeting with you yesterday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It was no secret,” he shrugs. “I’m not oblivious to people not understanding why things must be run a certain way-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It seems to me like you do nothing but stroke his ego and tell him he’s always right and everyone else is wrong, that you’re the only one who understands what’s going on in his mind. You have the techniques of an abusive predator. Trust me, I know,” I shudder, remembering how Snoke had once played this same sick game with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And how exactly did you come to this conclusion in the two days you’ve been here?” he asks, still keeping his calm demeanor. I didn’t expect him to come right out and tell me he was a Dark Lord of the Sith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Am I wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My dear boy, it seems to me like you might be slightly jealous of young Skywalker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I ignore that snide comment, already having heard it over a billion times before from pretty much everyone in the First Order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It might interest you to know that Anakin knows Padme isn’t going to die in childbirth. So you might need to rethink your next plan of action.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even with this, he barely flinches. Damn, he’s good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That sounds like a problem Anakin needs to deal with on his own,” he replies. “You really shouldn’t meddle in other people’s business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I step closer to him, feeling anger begin to boil through me at how much this man reminds me of the man who abused me for years of my life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stay away from him,” I warn, my hands balled into fists, my tone of voice hopefully getting the message across. “He’s powerful enough on his own, he doesn’t need your help. So stop making him think he does.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I see the smallest flicker of anger go through his eyes, but it vanishes as quickly as it had come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Young man,” he sighs, sounding as if he’s trying to instruct some hapless child, “if you’re so concerned about Anakin clinging unrealistically to every word I say to him, then perhaps it’s him you should be approaching.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I glare down at him, half wishing he’d drop this act and just attack me or something, but all he does is stand there calmly, as if knowing I won’t do anything serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It makes me even more enraged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I consider threatening him again, but it’s probably no use. I’ll get the same reaction. So I just turn and walk briskly out of the office, not giving him another glance. I’ve said all I needed to anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I highly suggest you keep to yourself while you’re here,” I hear him speak behind me as I continue toward the door. “You could find yourself in a lot of trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I ignore him, walking out into the hallway, brushing past the snobby advisor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Things are going to be different. He’s not going to take over. Anakin and I can defeat him. We are going to be the ones who rule the Galaxy. That’s the way things are meant to be. ___


	13. Chapter 13

I try to dissolve any emotion throughout me that might make Anakin and Padme start asking questions once I return to the apartment. They really don’t need to know about my encounter with the Chancellor. Besides, it’s getting late, and I’m not really in the mood for answering questions.

I head past the sitting room, through the main bedroom, and out to the veranda, but it looks as if the two of them have beat me to it. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Anakin is asking as I walk in behind them. They’re both sitting on the couch, his arms holding her gently as he looks her over in concern. “You shouldn’t be working the way you are.”

“Anakin, despite everyone knowing about us, I still don’t want to have all of this out in the open yet,” she tells him. “Also, I refuse to take maternity leave. It’s nothing I can’t handle, really. I’m just tired.” 

She stops, seeming to sigh contently as she looks down at her belly.

“And he keeps kicking.”

“ _He? _” Anakin asks in surprise. I smirk.__

__“Yes, all day, wouldn’t let me get a moment's rest-”_ _

“And just what makes you say it’s a _He? _” Anakin asks.__

______“Well, my motherly intuition, of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____He laughs._ _ _ _

____“Kylo, you do realize I know you’re standing there,” he calls out. “You’re allowed to come in, you know.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t want to… intrude on anything,” I tell him as I step around the large fountain to sit on the couch across from them._ _ _ _

____“Oh please, you’re family,” Padme smiles at me as Anakin places his hand on her belly. “You’re perfectly welcome to intrude on any of our conversations.”_ _ _ _

“Well… not every conversation,” Anakin considers, a look of concentration on his face as he feels around for the baby. “ _Stars! _”__

________Amazement fills his eyes as Padme places her hand over his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Told you,” Padme grins at him, excitement filling her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, with a kick that hard, it’s definitely a girl,” Anakin nods assuredly._ _ _ _ _ _

______I smile as I watch them silently, an odd feeling of warmth coming over me as they laugh together._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo, you can feel too,” Padme says, looking over to me. “I mean… it’s your mother or father kicking around in here after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t…” I quickly shake my head, but they both insist._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, who gets to say they got to feel their parent kicking around in the womb?” Anakin asks me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one,” I reply. “And that’s probably the way it should remain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, then today’s a day for exploring new things,” Anakin shrugs. “Get over here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I still hesitate, but nevertheless, something compels me to get up and walk over to them._ _ _ _ _ _

______I sit on Padme’s other side and tentatively place my hand against her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______In response, I feel a sharp rain of soft, yet rapid pattering against my hand, coming from her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______For some reason, a large smile breaks out uncontrollably over my face as I laugh in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a girl, right?” Anakin asks. “She’s kicking faster than a motor, it’s gotta be female.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a boy,” Padme nods in assurance. “He's kicking so fast because he wants out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s kicking so fast because there’s two of them in there._

__________“Don’t tell us what it is,” Padme insists. “Even if Anakin tries to make you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have my word,” I assure her. “I won’t say a thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hopefully the Council will let you stick around long enough so you can actually see them,” Anakin says. “What a thing that would be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I try not to let myself become too overwhelmed, thinking about holding a newborn version of my mother and uncle in my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok Ani, you’re freaking him out now,” Padme scolds. “We can’t have him losing his mind on us. I have to say Kylo, having you here has been a weird sort of blessing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, gets us ready for having a kid,” Anakin teases._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haha,” I roll my eyes. “But first off Padme, if you’re going to be holding babies, you’ve gotta stop wearing these ridiculous nightgowns.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looks flabbergasted as Anakin guffaws and she stares down at her intensely elaborate silk nightgown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s wrong with this?” she demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you kidding?” I laugh, looking over the huge crest in the neckline and the strings of beads hanging off her shoulders. “How do you even sleep in that thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She’s tough,” Anakin answers. “But everytime she rolls over on me, it hurts like hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s a baby,” she tells me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am not, you’re the one carrying a baby, if anything, you’re the baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right. That makes so much sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She laughs, cupping her hand to the side of his face and pulling him close to kiss him on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But soon we’ll have another cry baby to worry about, my handsome Jedi,” she tells him quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, and I don’t have to worry about being expelled from the Jedi Order anymore,” he replies eagerly before looking up at me. “Thanks to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That is about a million tons of stress off our backs,” Padme agrees, leaning to rest her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Kylo, I don’t know why or how you got here, but I’m so thankful you did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To be honest, I haven’t really considered Padme’s place in all of this. Maybe because I know she’d despise me if she knew the truth about who I am, what I’ve done. What I’m going to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I set my jaw as Anakin and Padme huddle against each other, and I feel a comforting warmth float through the bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It doesn’t matter what Padme decides to do. But she’s my family. Anakin’s my family. And I’m not going to let anything hurt them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next few days consist of me mostly staying inside the apartment, because I’m actually tired of being around people. So I pretty much just kick around inside while I wait for any reports from the Council to see if they’ve learned anything yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This morning, Anakin goes out to perform his daily routine at the Temple, whatever that consists of, and then he tells us he’s going to be late coming home because he has a late meeting with the Council._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I don’t know why he lies to us, because I can sense when he is, and I’m pretty sure Padme knows him well enough by now to know when he’s hiding something. But I don’t say anything, and neither does she._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My guess is he’s going to meet with the Chancellor again. Proving that Palpatine really thinks nothing of my warning for him to back off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m left alone for most of the day, because Padme has to go to work. But she comes home a lot during the day because she gets too tried and has to sit down for a while. I honestly don’t know how she’s able to get out of bed at all with two human babies growing inside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________About halfway through the day, when I’ve had about enough of just cruising around and hanging out on the veranda, I walk back through the bedroom and am about to head out into the sitting room, but stop in the hallway when I hear voices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So Anakin told you?” I hear Obi-Wan’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Padme replies. “I was so happy to hear he was accepted onto the Council.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know… he deserves it. He’s strong willed and quite… opinionated. But he is truly gifted, there’s no denying that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both laugh, and don’t say anything for a few more seconds as I listen to them walk across from, I guess the kitchen, and over to the couches to sit down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, you’re not just here to say hello,” Padme begins, sounding much less cheery. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Padme, sometimes I think you should have been a Jedi,” I hear him grin warmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So I’m right then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sighs, and my breathing all but stops as I hang on to his every word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anakin is becoming… rather detached, I’m afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Detached?” Padme asks, sounding rather amused. “What do you mean by that? He seems fine to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Does he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. I mean… look, to be honest with you, ever since Kylo showed up, it’s been kind of a… reassurance to us. We’re always so worried about the future, and now we know it’s going to turn out ok, eventually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan replies, but he doesn’t sound entirely relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s wrong then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s been put in a very difficult position as the Chancellor’s representative. I don’t mean to bring up matters like this, but I think we can both agree to be worried about how close the two of them have become. I fear as they grow closer, they may begin to keep secrets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve thought about that,” Padme admits. “The truth is… he won’t talk to me about any of that. I tried bringing it up just the other day and he became… very defensive. I didn’t know what to make of it. I thought maybe he was just having a bad day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s quiet again for a while, and I silently question why I was such an idiot going down the same path Anakin is going down now. Getting manipulated by a man using predator-like techniques, promising you all the power in the Galaxy only to treat you like a hound who carries out all their dirty work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Padme, I hope you know I harbor no judgement toward you or Anakin for your decision to become involved with each other,” Obi-Wan finally speaks. “We’ve all been friends for years, and I want it to remain that way. I care about the both of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know that,” she answers softly. “I came close to telling you many times.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In truth, I kind of already suspected. I just didn’t want to interfere because I didn’t…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t want to betray him,” she concludes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_If you’re his friend, you wouldn’t have betrayed him _I think to myself bitterly. Why would he have to say anything at all to anybody if he had known Anakin had married Padme?__

____________“I’m also worried about Kylo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do you mean?” Padme questions. “He’s been very polite ever since he’s been here…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, but he shares the same temper as his grandfather. He become quite unhinged at the Council meeting the other day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unhinged?_

______________“He’s been through a lot,” Padme explains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, but Padme, can’t you… can’t you feel something off about him? Something that’s… not all there? Like he’s hiding a large part of himself from us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you’re suggesting that he’s insane-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, no, I meant ‘not all there’ as in, he isn’t giving us the complete picture.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well what proof do you have of this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“For one, he seems incredibly defensive of Anakin. He’s attached himself to him as if he’s never seen a member of his own family before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So Anakin and his grandson have grown close,” Padme iterates. “So what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He doesn’t answer for a moment, and I find myself having to hold back from marching out there and demanding him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know,” he finally says, much to my frustration. “It was just a feeling I have.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I storm off down the hallway, back the way I had come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The sun has set by the time I arrive at the Galaxies Opera House, where I was directed by a group of Palpatine’s guards whom I managed to mind trick into telling me where he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Chancellor should really get some more intelligent security._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When I get there, it looks like the show has concluded, because hoards of fine dressed beings are pouring out of the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I follow my senses as I push my way through the crowd, able to find Anakin sneaking along the sidelines, looking very deep in thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anakin!” I call out, though he looks up at me before I do. I rush over to him and grab onto his arm, quickly pulling him away from the crowd of people and into a small corridor in the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s going on?” he asks, looking at me in concern. “Is everything alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Whatever the Chancellor is telling you, you can’t fall for it,” I tell him, deciding I need to get this out of the way now. “I don’t know what you two just talked about, I don’t know what he convinced you of, but he’s lying and he’s trying to use you for your power. He’s going to make you his slave, you’ll never be able to reach your full potential if you listen-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kylo, slow down,” he directs, reaching up to hold my shoulders, shaking me out of my rant. “How do you know what the Chancellor and I have been talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know,” I assure him, “Anakin, I’ve been down this road… and so have you actually… and it doesn’t end well for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kylo, you sound crazy, do you realize that?” he questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not crazy, Anakin, you need to listen to me-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright, alright. Let’s go somewhere and talk, I’m not about to have whatever conversation this is, in a wall pocket.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fair enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He leads me outside of the opera house, over to the side where there aren’t as many people gathered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now what in the hell are you trying to say to me?” he asks once we’re out of earshot from everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What did Palpatine tell you?” I ask, trying to keep myself calm enough to not ramble all over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why do you need to know?” he questions, his expression becoming solemn again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Will you just tell me?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He sighs, taking a moment to look behind us to make sure no one’s close by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We just… talked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“About?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The Jedi Order. How we put too much trust in them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I can’t disagree. It’s not healthy to blindly have faith in a bunch of powerful people who could easily use their power for their own benefit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He told me the Jedi want control of the Republic. That they want all the power in the Senate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you believe that?” I ask him curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It takes him a moment to answer, so I send a wave of reassurance through the bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t see why I shouldn’t,” he replies. “It seems like everyday the Order I’ve sworn to live by is making me betray my own morals. And all I hear from them is how the world is black and white, good and evil. And they’re the good, everything else is the evil.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I think carefully before I respond to this. For some reason, Rey pops into my mind, and I quickly have to shake off those thoughts before I get distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I used to think that,” I tell him. That things were separate like that. I’m not so sure anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Me either,” he replies. “I don’t understand why none of the Jedi understand… maybe we shouldn’t fear the Dark Side so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eagerness flows through the bond as I encourage this line of thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t they always say fear is a path to the Dark Side?” I ask, remembering Luke telling me those exact words, confusing me very greatly at the tender age of ten. “Seems a bit odd that they of all people like to bury their heads in the sand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tell me about it,” he concurs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“In my opinion, it’s better to just be on your own,” I inform him, though the ideal seems far less appealing to me than it used to be. “Don’t be connected with anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I look at him seriously, lowering my voice so that he’ll listen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s why you need to stay away from the Chancellor,” I insist to him. “He’s trying to get you on his side, you need to be on your own side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My heart beats loudly in my chest as I feel a swell of anxiousness about what I’m going to say next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can help you,” I tell him. “Figure all of this out, I mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looks at me with a sort of fear in his eyes. Almost like he knows exactly what I mean, but doesn’t want to talk about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What are you talking about?” he demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In that split second, I almost tell him everything. What he will become, what will happen to the Galaxy, to the Jedi, to Padme… How I’ve tried all my life to follow in his footsteps. How I’ve craved to have his approval since everyone else refused to give it to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s all on the tip of my tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Things are changing,” I say quietly, just able to hold back the, no doubt mentally straining relay of the future I was about to give._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You… _we _… have to find our place.”__

________________He stares back at me, feeling the truth of my words through the bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The war will be over soon?” he asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes. But another one begins right after. And continues for as long as I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re gonna need me on this one, Master,” Anakin grins as he and I escort Obi-Wan out to the landing platform where he’s meeting with his troops. He’s going off to Utapau, which is apparently where General Grievous has been hiding. 

“Oh, I agree,” he assures Anakin. “In fact, I’d feel much better if it were the three of us going. However, it may turn out just to be a wild Bantha chase.” 

“Just… be careful,” Anakin tells him, his voice sounding odd. 

“Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan waves his hand, “I have enough clones with me to take three Utapaus. I’m sure I’ll be able to handle myself this time around.”

“Well, there’s always a first time,” Anakin grins teasingly. 

“Very funny,” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, but smiles. “I’ll see you two once I’ve returned, and the war’s over.” 

He turns to walk down the ramp toward his waiting Jedi fighter and Anakin’s expression darkens, but I say nothing.

“Master!”

Obi-Wan turns around, midway down the ramp when he hears Anakin’s call. 

Anakin runs down to meet him and immediately starts saying a billion things to him that I can’t quite make out. But I can guess what the general idea is. 

Anakin has been acting extremely nervous ever since I told him the brief outlook of what the future holds. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so cryptic. I either should have told him everything, or not said anything at all. 

Eventually, I see Obi-Wan smile warmly and say something back to Anakin. Then it almost looks like they’re about to hug or something, before Obi-Wan turns and walks the rest of the way down the ramp. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin calls back to him again. “May the Force be with you.” 

“Goodbye, old friend,” Obi-Wan grins back. “And may the Force be with you.” 

His eyes raise up to where I’m standing.

“Both of you,” he tells me. 

For some reason, his address surprises me, and all I can manage is a small nod before he heads off to his Jedi fighter, ready to lead the clone troopers into battle. 

Anakin walks back up the ramp, and his grin has once again faded into a frown. 

“Can you just tell me one thing?” he asks me, making me suddenly nervous. 

“Depends,” I reply. 

“Does he live?” 

Technically he doesn’t, in the grand scheme of things anyway. But I don’t need to inform Anakin of his destiny to kill his former Master. I’m sure he just means does he live through this mission. 

“Yes,” I answer him. 

He at least looks a tiny bit relieved. 

“There’s a way to stop all of this before it even begins,” I tell him earnestly. “We can-”

“I don’t think I want this.” 

I stare dumbfoundedly at him, wondering what in the worlds he could mean by that. 

“Don’t want what?” I ask.

“Padme has been telling me about this lake house she found in Naboo. It’s quiet and out of the way… she really wants to go and raise our baby there. And I think… I think I might like to stay there.” 

“You won’t like it,” I tell him confidently. “You won’t be satisfied with just that.” 

“What do you mean I won’t be satisfied-”

“It’s not in our blood. Trust me, your child tried living a simple farm life, and it doesn’t work out. We’re not meant for that.” 

“It sounds a hell of a lot less stressful than living here and doing all of this.”

“You’ll like it for a while, but it won’t last. It’s not who you are.” 

He’s quiet for a moment as he considers this, finally looking like he knows it’s pointless to argue this fact. He lived on Tatooine for a lot of his childhood, so he should know how much living life in one place would bore him. 

“What will happen to her?” he asks me. “How do we live through all of this if it never gets any better?” 

It’s becoming harder and harder to explain how everything will work out, especially because I know Padme won’t approve of how I want things to go. Therefore, I can’t exactly goad Anakin into it just yet. 

“Everything will work out,” I assure him, while also trying to convince myself. “We’ll find a way to make things work.” 

There’s no way I’m going to let things go down the same path as before. Even if I don’t end up staying here, I can’t have my grandfather go through the facades or torment I had to similarly endure with Snoke.

 

“Is Anakin acting… strange to you?” Padme asks me as we continue putting all her clothes away into her closet. They just arrived back from the cleaners after being there for about a week because they’re so elaborate and take hours to properly clean. I figured, since I had nothing else to do, I’d help her put them away. 

“No,” I lie. “How do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” she shakes her head, walking back from the closet and grabbing some crazy yellow lace dress. “He just seems… moody.”

“Moody?” I grin. 

“Well, more than usual,” she smiles. “He just seems like he’s taking everything so seriously lately. And he’s spending so much time with the Chancellor, which only seems to make him angrier.” 

“Will he listen to you if you tell him to stop hanging around that guy so much?” I question. “I really don’t think it’s good for him.” 

“I agree,” she nods, sounding relieved that someone else thinks so too. “But he… I don’t know, he gets weird whenever I bring it up. He’s been saying some really strange things.”

“What things?”

“He told me he feels lost. One moment he’s happier than ever, then next he’s angry, and then he’s almost in tears. I don’t know what to do.”

I can tell she’s a lot more upset than she’s letting on, but being who she is, she’s no doubt an expert on hiding most of her feelings. But I can feel her distress waver through the Force. 

“He’ll be fine,” I tell her, stopping before picking up another gown and turning to face her and gently taking her hand. 

I can feel how stressed she’s becoming, and I know that won’t help with her pregnancy, so I need to keep her as calm as I possibly can. 

“It’s like he thinks something’s going to happen, he keeps talking about how he wants to find a way to save me or something, and I don’t know what he’s talking about-”

“He’s just scared,” I tell her. “He’s scared about Obi-Wan going on this mission, he knows this could end the war if it goes right… I imagine that’s all very worrisome.” 

To my shock, she suddenly leans forward and embraces me. 

I stand still, my arms slightly extended in front of me, too caught off guard to hug her back. 

“Is he going to be ok?” she asks. “I know you can’t say too much, but I just need to know…” 

I really wish people would stop asking me that. 

“You’re a lot like your husband,” I tell her, placing my hands on her back. “You’re always so worried about each other.”

She laughs lightly as she pulls away, seeming to pull herself together a bit. 

“Yes, that’s what happens when you love someone,” she informs me. “Don’t you have anyone back in your time worrying about you?” 

For some reason, I feel a weird sort of pain in my chest when I find myself wishing I could tell her that I do.

“No,” I shake my head. “The only person whose shown me they’re interested is my second-in-command General. Who now hates me because I don’t reciprocate his attraction.” 

Her eyes squint shut as she laughs loudly, and I wonder if perhaps she’s a bit hysterical. 

“They can’t be the only person in the Galaxy,” she says. “You’re a very sweet and handsome young man, there has to be at least a couple people who are interested.” 

I’m not sure if I want to tell her about Rey. I don’t even know how I feel about all of that yet. I already kind of regret telling Anakin about it. 

“I don’t know,” I shake my head. “I haven’t really had time to think about all of that.”

She nods sympathetically. 

“You’re just like how I used to be,” she tells me. “I used to think I didn’t have time for love or things like that until way later in life.”

She pauses, her eyes turning serious as she takes my hands in hers. 

“But if there’s one thing I’ve learned Kylo, it’s that you can’t push away the idea of romance, even if you think you have absolutely no room in your life for it. Because as it turns out, letting Anakin into my life and admitting to myself I was in love with him, was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” 

A few weeks ago, I would have tried blocking out every single word she just said to me. I gave up on trying to be loved a long time ago. 

But now, seeing how happy my grandfather was at one time, with almost no authority at all, no rule over anything, no fear from anyone… just with his wife… it makes me once again wonder if maybe I would be happy, that everything might be solved if I just had someone at my side. 

_But I tried that. Rey still didn’t want me. ___

__I quickly brush the thoughts away and turn away from Padme to continue with the clothes._ _

__“How do you even get into these?” I ask her, taking out a huge grey and blue gown that feels heavier than a set of armor._ _

__“It takes a team,” she admits, easily lifting a huge gold and black colored gown from the pile and walking it over to the closet. “Though my handmaidens and I have managed to get preparation time down to twenty minutes with how much practice we’ve had.”_ _

__“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” I question, looking down at her simple knit dark grey dress decorated with a small beaded belt that signifies her importance._ _

__“Ever since I’ve had a child growing in me, I’ve had to cut back on how much weight I can hold up in clothing. Though I have to admit, it’s nice just to take a couple minutes to get into an outfit rather than making sure I put away enough time to get dressed. And it’s a relief to be able to dress myself again.”_ _

__“I couldn’t imagine people dressing me,” I shake my head, thinking about how weird it would be to have a bunch of random people helping me into my clothes. I don’t care if I know them or not, it’d still be awkward._ _

__Then of course I start thinking about if I’d be comfortable if it was Rey helping me get dressed, so I have to quickly terminate that train of thought._ _

__I’m about to ask her if Anakin ever complains about how long she takes to get ready, but something suddenly falls off the grey and blue dress I just picked up and lands on the carpet with a soft thud._ _

__I glance down and clutch the gown in my hands as I stand frozen, staring down at the object that had fallen out._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Padme asks, walking back over towards me and following my gaze._ _

__Her eyes light up and she quickly bends down to retrieve the object._ _

__I should probably have done that for her, considering she’s pregnant, but I’m still in a slight daze._ _

__“Oh, I was so terrified I lost it!” she exclaims, cupping the necklace in her hands lovingly. “Thank goodness Anakin didn’t notice it was missing.”_ _

__“What is that?” I ask, my voice sounding almost robotic like._ _

__“It’s a Japor Snippet,” she answers, reaching up to put the chain around her neck. “Anakin gave it to me back when I first met him. I lost it a few weeks ago, I was so upset! It guess it just got caught in my clothes.”_ _

__She takes the dress from me and I have to unwrench my hands from the cloth, trying to not act like a total psycho._ _

__“Um… where did he get it?” I stammer out as she goes to put the gown away._ _

__“He made it,” she answers, her voice slightly muffled as she reaches into the closet to find a place for the formal dress, “when he was nine.”_ _

__She walks out of the closet and walks back over to grab the last of the clothes._ _

__“I don’t know how he did it, but he’s always had an incredible talent for making things, even as a boy…”_ _

__She trails off as she sees my very alarmed and confused expression._ _

__“Is something the matter?” she asks._ _

__I don’t think keeping this matter to myself is going to do me any good. Maybe if I tell somebody, I might be on my way to finally finding some answers. And if I’m going to tell anyone, it may as well be her._ _

__“I need to tell you something,” I start, sitting down on the bed._ _

__“What?” she asks, immediately moving to sit beside me._ _

__“How I got here…”_ _


	15. Chapter 15

Padme storms in through the elevator, looking as if she’d very much like to strangle someone.

“What happened?” I ask, standing from the couch where I had been sitting and reading a very detailed history book describing the workings of the Jedi religion according to this particular time. Anakin had brought it from the Archives, and I figured I might as well try seeing if there’s anything in here about time travel.

No luck yet. 

“My committee and I just had a meeting with the Chancellor,” Padme huffs as she collapses in the couch next to where I had been sitting. 

“Can’t see that going well,” I mutter as I sit down again, knowing that we’re at the time when things are about to start spiraling down a whole new direction. 

“It’s like he doesn’t even listen to me anymore,” she sighs, resting her hands on her stomach. “All he does is say he understands my concerns and that after the conflict, there will be an immediate return to democracy and no more amendments to the constitution, but… I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel like we’ve been getting anywhere for the past two years. And on top of everything, Anakin was standing right there at his side, just saying nothing, he wouldn’t even look at me!”

I’m not sure what I should say to comfort her, since I know how badly this situation will end for her and all of her ideals, which actually makes me feel a bit sick for her sake. But just saying I feel bad isn’t going to make her feel any better. 

“I’m sorry,” I offer, with nothing else to say. 

She closes her eyes for a brief moment, before an amused grin comes over her face.

“I don’t mean to rant to you,” she tells me, opening her eyes. “I know all of this drama probably means very little since you know how it will eventually turn out.” 

“It’s ok,” I tell her. “At least you talk out all your problems. I usually just break something when I’m upset.” 

“You and my father have that in common,” she laughs fondly. 

I didn’t realize I took after this side of the family so much. 

We hear a comm beeping from the kitchen counter and we both look over. 

“It’s not mine,” Padme shakes her head, leaning back against the cushions of the couch and closing her eyes again tiredly. 

I get up and walk over to where I’d left the comm Obi-Wan had given me lying on the counter. 

“Yes?” I answer, putting it to my ear. 

“Kylo,” I hear Anakin’s voice on the other end, “come and meet me _now _.”__

____“Is something wrong?” I question, already moving toward the elevator._ _ _ _

__

__

__“I… I don’t know what to do,” I hear him reply as I give a very concerned looking Padme a quick wave as I rush across the room. “I’m at the Jedi Temple. I need you to get over here.”_ _

__“I’m on my way.”_ _

__

__The Temple seems emptier than I’ve seen it before once I arrive. Then I remember that many Jedi have been sent off on different missions to finish up, what they’re all assuming will be the end of the war._ _

__Most of them will never return._ _

__I find Anakin in the library, toward the back behind the towering shelves of Jedi archives._ _

__“What’s wrong?” I hiss as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of sight from anyone else in the hall._ _

__“Did you know?” he demands, the same look of rage in his eyes that was there the night he had stormed onto the veranda and tried choking me to death._ _

__“What?” I ask desperately, though I have a good feeling my answer will be yes._ _

__“I just had a very interesting conversation with the Chancellor,” he begins. “He’s telling me he’s a Sith Lord and that he’s basically been behind this war from the beginning. You wouldn’t happen to have known anything about this, would you?”_ _

_Damn. Well, here we go._

______“I did,” I answer, trying to find someway to make him understand. “I… I told you to stay away from him…”_ _ _ _ _ _

____“We’ve all been serving under the man we’ve been hunting for this whole time and you didn’t even bother to maybe let me know?” he growls._ _ _ _

____“It’s not exactly my place to tell everyone what the future holds, if you don’t remember,” I argue. “If I had told you before you were meant to find out, everything could have gotten messed up.”_ _ _ _

____“So what the hell am I supposed to do now?! He’s offering for me to rule with him, and honestly, I find myself not exactly opposing his opinions on ruling.”_ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to,” I tell him. “Things don’t have to be that way-”_ _ _ _

____“Are you telling me that’s what happens?!”_ _ _ _

____“It doesn’t have to. We can… you and I can…”_ _ _ _

____For some reason, the words won’t leave my mouth. The only thing on my mind is worrying whether or not Padme will live through this. If Palpatine has already sent the order to have very Jedi killed, betrayed by their own troops. If we can get to Obi-Wan in time to get him back here and figure out a plan to get people out before things start catapulting out of control._ _ _ _

____“We need to tell Yoda,” I instruct._ _ _ _

____“Master Yoda’s on Kashyyyk, there’s no way we’ll be able to-”_ _ _ _

____“Then who’s here? Who can we tell?”_ _ _ _

____“Master Windu’s still here, but-”_ _ _ _

____“Then we need to tell him,” I decide, turning and marching off out into the library toward the exit. “And we need to get everyone out of here. Fast.”_ _ _ _

____“Why?” Anakin asks, running up beside me and matching my pace. “You don’t think the Chancellor will attack the entire Temple on his own? There’s no way he’d be able to.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s something else you need to know.”_ _ _ _

__

____“You’re sure?” Windu asks for the second time._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” I tell him. “You need to warn every Jedi you can, the clones will betray them.”_ _ _ _

____He turns and looks out from the landing dock where we’re all standing, Anakin and I trying to explain very quickly what’s been going on._ _ _ _

____“Then we must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”_ _ _ _

____“What move are you going to make against Palpatine?” I ask, following behind him as he heads toward one of the landing craft._ _ _ _

____I don’t know why, but making this decision feels as if I’m betraying somebody. But I suppose I’m doing the exact opposite._ _ _ _

____“We are going to his office to inform him he is under arrest,” Windu answers me, boarding the craft along with three other Masters. “If what you have told me is true, I suspect he knows we’ve learned of his secret.”_ _ _ _

____“Master, we should go too,” Anakin insists. “You’ll need our help if you’re going to arrest him, he is very powerful.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Windu answers, turning back to us sharply. “This situation is very dangerous for the both of you. I sense a great deal of conflict in you both. For your own good, stay out of this affair.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” I ask._ _ _ _

____“Exactly what you said,” he replies. “Inform as many Jedi as you can, but try to keep things quiet from anyone else. Get the younglings out first. Contact Master Yoda, tell him it’s an emergency and explain to him what’s going on.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Master,” Anakin says, though he doesn’t seem too happy when Windu and the others take off from the landing platform to go to the Chancellor’s office._ _ _ _

____“Come on, we’ve got to move,” I remind him, pulling him back into the Temple._ _ _ _

____“I need to talk to Obi-Wan…”_ _ _ _

____“That’s fine, contact him first,” I nod. “We should probably get Padme out of here too, I don’t know what’s going to happen now….”_ _ _ _

____Wow, I’ve really thrown things off balance._ _ _ _

____“I’ll tell her to head back to Naboo,” he agrees, already getting his comlink out that’s linked back to the apartment. “She’ll be safe there. We might want to take the younglings there as well.”_ _ _ _

____“Agreed,” I nod, trying not to think of the fact that I once purposefully overlooked how Anakin had slaughtered all the younglings in the Temple before. Then I’d done practically the same thing to my own peers._ _ _ _

____I can’t go back and change what I’ve done. I can change what Anakin’s done._ _ _ _

____As we run through the Temple, going from room to room, I feel a strong rush of adrenaline pull through the Force, emanating from Anakin and I both._ _ _ _

____Maybe, as much as I’d hoped… as much as I still slightly hope… that Anakin and I were meant to rule together, I can’t go through killing another entire generation of Jedi. Despite the many years I tried to deny it, it nearly broke me the first time. I think it would completely destroy me this time around._ _ _ _

____Perhaps, being here, being around the family I’d always wished to have… I feel like I can be a completely different person. I don’t have to pretend to be anything when I’m around Anakin or Padme… even Obi-Wan’s been growing on me a little bit._ _ _ _

____So, I decide to put my plans on hold for now, while I help save this generation of Jedi. And pretty much change the course of history._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The sun has nearly set by the time Anakin and I have warned everyone at the Temple and have gotten all of them safely prepared and on their way to the decided rendezvous points. They’ve all split up to go to either to Naboo, Alderaan, the Sern sector, Uyter, Mon Cala, or Chandrila. These are all the planets Padme and her committee of senators each originate from. Once we got back to the apartment and informed them of the news, they weren’t the least bit surprised, and eagerly offered up their planets as refuge for the soon to be hunted Jedi._ _ _ _

____Anakin was able to contact Obi-Wan, who indeed had just destroyed General Grievous, and was about to report to the Council. He’s on his way to the Temple now, where Anakin and I are standing guard, waiting for the troops to attack._ _ _ _

____We’ve heard nothing yet from Windu and the progress he’s made with Palpatine, but it’s been quite a while._ _ _ _

____“We should go over there,” Anakin says, pacing back and forth as we stand at the staircase entering into the Temple. “We have to make sure he doesn’t kill him.”_ _ _ _

____“Windu doesn’t seem the type to let anyone get the upper hand,” I offer._ _ _ _

____“No. I’m talking about him killing the Chancellor.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you kidding me?” I ask him in outrage. “After everything I just told you and what we’ve been doing for the past-”_ _ _ _

____“I know I know, I just… I don’t want him to do anything he’ll regret.”_ _ _ _

____“Anakin, Palpatine has to die,” I explain. “He’s been behind all of this, he’s the Dark Lord of the Sith, he has control over practically everyone in the Senate. Do you really think they’ll find him guilty if there’s a trial?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know,” he shakes his head. “This is just all happening so fast, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”_ _ _ _

____“We don’t have to do anything until Yoda gets here,” I remind him. “Then tonight, you’re going with Padme to Naboo and staying there until we figure out a plan.”_ _ _ _

____“A plan for what?”_ _ _ _

____“In case Windu fails and we have to step in and take care of this.”_ _ _ _

____I have little to no fears about going up against Palpatine, and I know if Anakin’s at my side, the Sith Lord would be pretty much done for._ _ _ _

____“This is ridiculous,” Anakin shakes his head, storming down the staircase. “I’m going over there.”_ _ _ _

____“That is not a good idea,” I call out worriedly, hurrying behind him. I'm still not sure how much I’ve changed this timeline, or if Anakin still might join Palpatine if he talks to him at the right moment._ _ _ _

____“It’s better than just sitting here like a couple of-”_ _ _ _

____We both skid to a halt when we see none other than Mace Windu himself running towards us._ _ _ _

____“What’s going on?” I ask as he approaches us._ _ _ _

____“The Chancellor has escaped,” he informs us, sounding barely even out of breath. “I had him, and then a small squadron of clone troopers burst in. When I went to defend myself from them, I turned around and the bastard had jumped out the window.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn it!” I exclaim._ _ _ _

____“I had the same reaction,” Windu nods._ _ _ _

____“So what do we do now?” Anakin asks._ _ _ _

____“Now, we need to focus on making sure every Jedi is aware of what’s going on.”_ _ _ _

____“We’ve informed everyone here,” Anakin tells him. “We’ve spoken to Master Yoda, he’s making sure word gets out to every Jedi who’s out on any mission.”_ _ _ _

____“Good,” he nods. “Do we have any rendezvous points for everyone to meet at?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, we have a few,” Anakin answers in relief. “Padme- Senator Amidala and her committee have offered up their home planets as refuge. They’re on our side, and have been fighting the Chancellor politically for months now.”_ _ _ _

____Windu nods in approval._ _ _ _

____“Good. Now, we must move quickly. The clones should be here storming the place any minute now.”_ _ _ _

____We do a final sweep through the Temple, making sure everyone is out and safely on some kind of transport to one of the rendezvous points._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, just as we’re sneaking away, we see the squadrons of troops begin their assault._ _ _ _

____“Where are you going?” I ask Windu quietly as the three of us pull our hoods up while escorting him to his transport._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to be stationed at Chandrila,” he answers. “Yoda will be in charge of Mon Cala, and we have a couple other Masters who will be in charge of all the other refuge points.”_ _ _ _

____At first, I’m confused on how he could have possibly figured all this out in such a short amount of time. Then I realize Yoda must have communicated this plan to him while we were doing our last search through the Temple._ _ _ _

____“I suggest the two of you head off to Naboo. I assume Senator Amidala has something worked out.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s the plan,” Anakin confirms, avoiding Windu’s gaze._ _ _ _

____“Skywalker.”_ _ _ _

____He looks up at the Jedi Master, cringing slightly as he no doubt assumes he’s about to get scolded again._ _ _ _

____“I’m very impressed by your actions today,” he begins, his expression unchanging. “Sometimes the most heroic actions can be nothing more than helping people into transports and making sure everyone is where they need to be.”_ _ _ _

____He now looks over to me, and I find myself turning red with shame._ _ _ _

____“The both of you have gained my trust,” he acknowledges. “And my gratitude.”_ _ _ _

____Anakin and I take a moment to make sure we heard him correctly._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Master,” Anakin bows his head, and I feel his pride glow through the Force._ _ _ _

____The Jedi Master nods curtly at us before turning and boarding his transport, which is filled with an assortment of very anxious looking young Jedi he will be accompanying to Chandrila._ _ _ _

____We stand at the small, hidden platform tucked away behind a few of the back buildings in the city, watching the transport take off._ _ _ _

____“We should go,” Anakin says after a moment. “Padme’s probably worried sick. And Obi-Wan’s going to meet us over at the lake house.”_ _ _ _

____I nod in agreement as we begin heading off to where we’d hidden two Jedi fighters for us to escape on._ _ _ _

____An odd feeling comes over me, and I turn back toward the direction of the apartment complex._ _ _ _

____“Do you think Padme took everything from the apartment?” I ask._ _ _ _

____“Um… no,” he answers, sounding as if he thinks I’m insane for thinking of something so random at a time like this. “She just took a few things. We were trying to hurry.”_ _ _ _

____I’m sure she would have taken the necklace with her. She was probably wearing it._ _ _ _

____But still… if that thing ends up lost, or accidentally destroyed, I don’t know what that will mean for me._ _ _ _

____“I need to… go back and check something,” I tell him carefully._ _ _ _

____Now he looks like he actually wants to strangle me._ _ _ _

____“Are you kidding?” he whispers harshly as if he’s afraid someone will hear us, though I doubt anyone will over the hum of traffic._ _ _ _

____“You can go, I’ll meet you on Naboo,” I promise him. “I just… I can’t explain now, but I have to go back to the apartment.”_ _ _ _

____“If you’re afraid she left your kriffing history book in there, then-”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t explain it now,” I repeat, already walking off toward the building. “Just get to Naboo, I’ll be there.”_ _ _ _

____His eyes narrow as he searches through my mind._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong?” he asks knowingly. “Why are you acting like this?”_ _ _ _

____I sigh heavily, feeling the enormous guilt weighing heavily on my chest, knowing I should have told him everything the moment I met him._ _ _ _

____“Anakin,” I speak slowly. “There’s something you should know… about me. I’m not…”_ _ _ _

____I struggle to speak, maybe because I don’t want him to know this about me. Or about himself._ _ _ _

____“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not a good person, I’m not a hero…”_ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about?” he shakes his head dismissively. “Do you realize what you did today?”_ _ _ _

____“It doesn’t matter,” I continue. “It doesn’t change what I’ve done… back in my time. I’ve done… terrible things, Anakin.”_ _ _ _

_And so have you._

________He takes a moment to stare at me, and I decide to briefly reveal to him exactly how hopelessly lost I am._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______I open my mind completely to him, allowing him to see me at my lowest, confused and manipulated by everyone around me. How I believed in something that sent me down a dark and lonely path._ _ _ _ _ _

______To my shock, he just closes his eyes briefly, brushing my thoughts away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo,” he speaks slowly, walking closer to me. “It doesn’t matter right now. Whoever you were… that’s not the person we know. Here, you’re Kylo Ren, my extremely powerful and heroic grandson who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and we’re all very thankful he did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I look up at him in confusion as something weird flows through me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thankful?” I question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” he replies, smiling a bit. “Kylo, you’ve… you’ve helped us in so many ways you’ll never be able to understand. These past few years I’ve been terrified of what my future will bring, and you’re living proof that it is good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, you don’t understand-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t care what’s happened in the future,” he states. “Whatever you’ve done hasn’t even happened yet. So as long as you ask me, there’s no need to linger on it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His words begin to sink in and actually make sense to me. Despite my intentions when I first arrived here, I never went through with actually hurting anyone._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s quiet for a while and Anakin stands still, looking back and forth between me and the fighters hidden under the huge, grimy tarp we’d covered them with._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine,” he finally sighs, sounding at a loss. “You can head back to the apartment and grab what you need to. Just… please be careful.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be alright,” I nod. “I’m more than capable of taking on a couple clone troopers.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He grins slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s true,” he allows. “Alright, you’d better be quick though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will. I’ll see you in a bit. And Anakin?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh… thanks,” I get out awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He nods, but still seems a bit concerned._ _ _ _ _ _

______I send a wave of reassurance through the bond, trying to convince him everything is ok._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he can say anymore, I turn and run swiftly through the streets, heading back to the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s a couple minutes before I sense Anakin’s presence finally leave the planet._ _ _ _ _ _

______My paranoia may be a little over the top, but I’ve learned that if I ever have a gut feeling about something, I probably shouldn’t ignore it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The apartment is dark when I enter, and I barely focus on anything as I head straight to the bedroom, trying to feel if I can sense the necklace anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______I look through every corner of the room, every drawer, every inch of the floor, over the bed, under the bed, through the closet, through the refresher._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe I am just being really paranoid. After Padme had lost the necklace in one of her gowns, there’s no way she’d leave it behind again._ _ _ _ _ _

_______But why do I feel like there’s still something here… ____ _ _ _ _ _

________I have no idea where else it would be. Maybe she has a secret hiding place for it. Probably would be a good idea if she knew the power it possesses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfortunately, I’ve become so caught up in trying to sense the necklace, I realize I haven’t even sensed the very familiar presence in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before I can turn around, the sound of a blaster shot rings through the quiet room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blast catches me in the back of my shoulder, and a painful buzz of electricity shoots through me before I fall onto my back, every inch of my body instantly losing feeling as soon as I hit the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Looking for something, Ren?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I can’t even turn my head to see the insolent, red headed wretch walking into the bedroom from the small hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I strain every muscle in my body to try getting up from the ground, but I stay stagnant in the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So this is where you’ve been spending all of your time,” he muses as he strolls casually into the room, his blaster dangling from his hand. “Interesting… I’m sure you’ve just been _glowing _, getting to spend time with your dear grandfather you’re so obsessed with.”__

_How in the hell are you here _I push my words into his mind since I can’t exactly move my mouth.__

______________“It took some time to find you,” he gloats, a cruel smile curling through his lips as he stands before me, his eyes swimming with triumph as he stares down at me. “Luckily I had some help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a handful of something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You recognize this, of course,” he sighs, letting the objects drop onto the ground beside me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I strain my eyes to look at what he had dropped beside me, and see that it is the shattered pieces of the necklace. No doubt the one I had shattered against the wall in my chambers all those nights ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who would have known your childish tantrums could have ended up with you discovering time travel?” he shakes his head in amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My eyes narrow in anger, the only part of me that isn’t currently paralyzed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Luckily… I had some very willing help to figure out how to use this little trinket to get here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I hear someone else enter the room and my stomach jumps to my throat when I see the figure who stands off toward the side of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kane keeps his mask on, his form looking stiff and guarded, matched by his mind which is currently cutting our connection in the Force so that I can’t read his thoughts or sense him at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In all my efforts to push everyone away from me, to have no connections to anyone whatsoever, I still feel a stab of betrayal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unconsciously, I considered Kane to be someone I could trust. Someone safe. One of the last people I could rely on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hux. He’s done this. Not Kane._

________________I turn my rage-filled gaze back up at Hux, never wanting to crush someone’s throat so badly in my life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m sure you’re quite confused,” he says as I hear a couple of our troops enter the room as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sir, we need to move,” one of them says. “There are troops approaching the building.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ll explain everything later,” Hux continues before returning to look over at Kane. “Lord Ren, see that we are prepared to head back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My eyes widen in confusion and outrage as Kane follows obediently, just as I had done once under Snoke’s command, and moves beside me to snatch up the pieces of the necklace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He gives no indication that he even notices me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He leaves the room and Hux follows behind him, signaling to one of the troops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Take him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I stare up at the stormtrooper who stands above me, setting his blaster for stun before aiming it at my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin P.O.V.

I’ve barely shut down the controls on the fighter before I leap out, running up the stone steps of the quiet lake house where Padme and I had once spent a few nights, years ago before the war. 

She’s waiting for me on the flower decorated balcony, looking as if she’s probably been standing there for hours.

“Anakin,” she sobs in relief as I throw myself into her waiting arms. “I was so worried… Bail said they’ve started attacking the Jedi Temple, and I didn’t know if you-”

“I’m alright,” I tell her soothingly, reaching out with the Force to send a flutter of calmness over her. 

“Obi-Wan just contacted me,” she says, her face still buried a giant my shoulder. “He’ll be here soon…”

She pulls her head away from me, glancing behind me to where my fighter has landed on the small platform attached to the side of the house. 

“Where’s Kylo?” she asks, her eyes wide with worry as she looks back at me. “What happened?”

“He’s ok,” I tell her quickly. “He… I don’t know, he said he had something to do, but he’ll be here in a little bit.”

“Why, what is he doing?” she demands. “The plan was you and him came over here together, you can’t just split up-”

“He said he couldn’t explain,” I interrupt her, “and I’m assuming that means it’s his own business, and none of ours. He’ll be alright.”

“I don’t care whose business it is, he’s our grandson and he’s out there on his own while Palpatine is having every Jedi killed!”

“I know,” I accept, gulping down my own fears. “But he’s also an adult, older than me at the moment, so I can’t exactly order him around.” 

She closes her eyes, sighing as I hold her close to me. 

“You should rest,” she tells me, turning to lead me into the house. 

As soon as she says it, I feel my eyes begin to droop closed. 

Once we get into the cool temperature of the house (barely any warmer than it is outside, of course) I collapse onto the couch. 

I don’t remember much after that.

 

“Did he ever contact you at all after you left?” Obi-Wan asks me as he paces back and forth across the living room. 

“No,” I answer, still standing by the window and hoping to see Kylo’s fighter swoop in at any second. 

“We need to go over there,” Padme insists. “Something’s obviously happened to him, he said he would be here right after you.” 

Silence fills the air as fear courses through the room.

“He’s not dead,” I say, just to get the unspoken worry dealt with. “I would have felt it.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes lower to the ground and he gets that look he has when wants to say something he knows I won’t like.”

“Perhaps he’s… left.”

“What do you mean?” Padme asks him. “Like he went back to where he came from?” 

“No, I mean…” 

I glare at him and Padme looks like she doesn’t want to know what he’s implying. 

“Anakin, I’ve warned you of this before,” he tells me. “You know there’s darkness in him. Would it really surprise you if he decided to join Palpatine-”

“Yes, it would,” I reply sharply. “That’s not what he wants.” 

“Well then what other explanation is there?” 

“Obi-Wan, I hope you realize that’s my grandson you’re talking about,” Padme cuts in. “Do you really think he’d betray us just because he felt like it?”

“I don’t know what he wants,” he continues. “I don’t know why he’s here in the first place. I sense he’s very unhappy with whatever past situation he was in, so perhaps he feels like he can be something more here.”

“That doesn’t mean joining Palpatine!” I persist. 

“Will the both of you stop!” Padme exclaims. “Now is not the time for the two of you to start bickering. We need to find Kylo, he could be hurt and you two are sitting here discussing whether he’s betrayed us or not. Let me make it very clear that if he had, we’d have clone troopers storming this place by now.” 

She’s right. And Obi-Wan knows it. 

“Forgive me,” he sighs in desperation. “I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on here.” 

I know he didn’t mean anything by the accusation, but I’m already terrified that Kylo didn’t show up this morning, and Obi-Wan pointing out some of these clues really isn’t helping to calm my fears.

“We need to go back to Coruscant,” I explain. “That’s the only place we’re sure he was last.” 

 

Kylo P.O.V.

I know I must have my feeling back because when I wake up, my shoulders are aching as if Chewie had tried pulling them from their sockets. 

I try raising my head up, and it appears my head has been hanging down this whole time, so that’s another world of pain within itself. 

As I begin to wake up, I realize that I’m on my knees, my arms raised above my head. My legs are somehow strapped to the ground, keeping me in a kneeling position. I also feel something pressing against my lips, keeping my mouth clamped shut. I feel the hard material circling all around my jaw and realize it must be some kind of muzzle.

_Where the hell am I? ___

__I try raising myself up, pulling against the chains holding my arms out, but, if I’m where I think I am, the chains won’t give out easily._ _

__The most intense pain I feel, or rather don’t feel, is my connection to the Force._ _

__It’s cold all around me. There’s no feeling at all. I can’t sense anything, not even myself._ _

__It’s terrifying._ _

__I assume this has something to do with the metal collar I feel humming around my neck._ _

__“Awake yet?”_ _

__I feel anger heat through me when I hear Hux’s voice behind me at the entrance of the cell._ _

So I assumed correctly. I’m back on the _Supremacy._

______He sighs as he leisurely steps around where I’m hanging in the center of the room, staying to the side of me as he looks me over. I see he’s holding some kind of remote in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

____“How funny is it that we find ourselves in this position,” he laments, false remorse tapering his voice._ _ _ _

____I can’t even telepathically tell him to go kriff himself because of this damn collar._ _ _ _

____“You’ve been away for quite a while,” he tells me. “You’ll need to be caught up on a few things.”_ _ _ _

____I yank against whatever’s holding me to the floor, trying to at least stand so I don’t have to keep looking up at him, but the binders we use are pretty much impenetrable. Especially if you don’t have the Force at your access._ _ _ _

____“Seeing as you’ve neglected your duties as Supreme Leader, the title has now fallen to me.”_ _ _ _

_By your own direction, I’m sure._

________“Kane Ren has dutifully volunteered himself to be my second in command.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______My eyes widen in confusion and he grins, relishing in my compromising position._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yes, it was at his request, I assure you. He didn’t seem to give you a second thought at all. I suppose your precious Knights aren’t as loyal as you thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Of course a part of me wants to dismiss all of this as lies. But I don’t need to use the Force to be able to determine what’s true or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kane was the only Knight who was ever as good at combat as me. He nearly matched my skills in the Force. I confided in him, I was more vulnerable with him… Should I really be that surprised that he was eager to take my place?_ _ _ _ _ _

“At first, I considered just killing you as soon as I’d found you,” Hux continues as he steps around in front of me. “A crazed _dog _like you deserves nothing more.”__

_And a rabid cur like you deserves something worse._

____________“But I thought perhaps I’d give you another option.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He steps closer to me and I wonder what in the hell another option could be for me. If he keeps me alive, he knows I’ll just find some way to kill him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe your current circumstances will convince you to reconsider my offer,” he speaks, his voice significantly softer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh, stars. He can’t still be on about this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’d have to keep you chained up for a while,” he describes as he turns away from me and begins pacing around the room, slowly circling me while I wish I didn’t have this damn muzzle on so I can inform him this will never happen in a thousand years, “and I’d have to make sure you’ll never betray the First Order. I’d have to break you, at least your mind. Your will. I’d have to have the inhibitors in that collar permanently embedded inside you so you’ll never be able to use the Force again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stops when he walks up on my other side, staring down at me almost pityingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you’d live. You would serve me and only me. You’d have no say anything… in fact, you’d probably be forbidden to speak at all… you’d be a pet. But you’d be allowed at my side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yeah, at your feet._

______________“That is your option,” he clarifies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This is the easiest decision I’ve ever had to make. I’d be content to die the most painful death imaginable rather than have to live the rest of my life as some kind of bizarre sex slave, or whatever he’s implying. To _Hux _of all people.__

________________Since I don’t have the ability to express my disgust in words, I decide to take advantage of how small the proximity between him and I is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I throw myself forward as much as I can, slamming my head against Hux’s chest, the top of my head catching him in the mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He cries out pathetically as I collapse back in my bonds, looking up proudly as Hux throws his hand up to cover his bleeding lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I’m not oblivious to the temper tantrum that’s about to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He storms forward, grabbing me by my hair and yanking my head back, making me grunt in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I hear him reaching for something and I soon hear him click a button, I guess on that remote he had with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I suddenly feel the cold metal around my neck crush down against my throat, feeling as if it’s trying to break right through my bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I desperately try taking a breath, finding my oxygen completely cut off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How does it feel to have your throat crushed, Ren?” he hisses violently, his fingers gripping my hair so hard, I’m afraid he’s trying to tear it out. I wouldn’t put it past the sick bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My vision begins to blur as he holds me like this for a while, I suppose so he can get his revenge for my constant threats of doing this to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally, when I feel the pulsing in my throat begin to slow down and I’m sure I’m about to collapse into darkness, he releases me and clicks the collar back to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I breathe heavily through my nose as my heart races in my chest, my body greedily sucking in the wonderful oxygen now available to me. Or as much as I can with a kriffing muzzle on my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hux’s mouth is still bleeding and his face looks redder than his hair. So, I’m still able to find amusement in the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’ll be executed tonight,” he barks at me. “The entire Galaxy is going to watch your precious Knight cut your head off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I close my eyes, his words hardly meaning anything to me as I just focus on getting my breathing to steady._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And as for that _outburst _,” he continues as he begins walks past me toward the door of the cell, “your little scavenger scum is going to pay for that.”__

__________________My eyes open as my blood freezes in my skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He can’t mean… Rey can’t be here. I would have felt… I can’t feel anything._

____________________I scream as loud as I can against the gag while jerking my body against the chains, desperately trying to wrench myself out of the bonds as I hear the door shut and lock behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I don’t stop for hours. I don’t stop until I pass out from the effort of trying to rip myself from these chains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So Hux has won. My last few hours are going to be spent wondering what he could be doing to Rey now. And what he’s going to do to her once I’m gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin P.O.V.

“So this is how liberty dies,” Padme smirks to herself as she watches the screen in the sitting room. “With thunderous applause.” 

Palpatine's speech about how he plans on turning the Republic into a freaking Empire, is being broadcast to every screen in the Galaxy. The true beginnings of a dictatorship. 

“Come on, we have to focus,” Obi-Wan says, still searching around the vacant apartment. 

“Why bother?” I sigh in frustration. “He’s obviously not here. And nothing looks out of place from where we left it.” 

“Not true,” Padme shakes her head, turning away from the screen and stepping through the small hallway leading to our bedroom. “You said the closet door was open?”

“Padme, he’s not hiding in the closet,” I tell her and Obi-Wan and I follow behind her. “Trust me, I checked.”

“Yes, but I didn’t leave it open,” she says, stopping in front of the closet and turning towards us. 

Obi-Wan and I look at each other and then back at her. 

“Oh come on, Obi-Wan, you at least should find this curious!” she insists, her tone irritated. “You’re the detective of the group.”

“Well, I don’t know what to say,” he shakes his head hopelessly. “He was looking for something in the closet and left it open-”

“Yes, but what could he have been looking for?” she asks, turning to search through all her clothes hanging there. “I mean, the only thing I can think of is he helped me put my gowns away one time when I got them-”

She stops, her eyes staring at her grey and blue gown. I remember it’s the one she wore when Obi-Wan and I met up with her after not seeing each other for ten years. 

Her hand suddenly goes to her chest, touching the Japor Snippet is given her when I was a boy as a thoughtful look comes over her. 

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“The necklace,” she whispers to herself, looking down at the object hanging around her neck. 

“What about it?” I ask her. 

“He saw it,” she answers. “He saw it and he… he looked confused and scared, he…”

“Why would he…” I trail off, trying to find some kind of explanation. 

“He told me,” she answers, staring at me with wide eyes. “He told me how he got here. It was with this.” 

I’m very close to loudly questioning why in the hell I wasn’t informed of this new information, but I suppose things have been moving pretty fast in the past few days. 

“Why wasn’t I told of this?” Obi-Wan demands, surprisingly voicing my anger. “Padme, this is very important information, the Council should have been informed-”

“Well it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” she ends the debate quickly. “He couldn’t exactly explain what happened, all he said was that he found this necklace, and it somehow harnessed the Force one night and brought him here.” 

“Where did he say he found it?” I ask, thinking maybe this could give us a clue. 

“He wouldn’t say,” she answers, sounding as if she had asked the same question herself. “It was probably just one of our artifacts that he had.” 

“Artifacts?” 

“Well Anakin, I had no intention of just tossing this off to a junk dealer,” she tells me frustratedly. “Of course it would still be in the family.” 

“Let me see it.”

I hold my hand out and she takes off the necklace and hands it over to me, dropping it into my gloved palm.

I close both my hands around it, trying to feel anything from it, something that might explain how it’s somehow connected with Kylo. 

“I don’t get it,” I sigh exasperation. “What is this supposed to mean, it’s a kriffing charm necklace I carved when I was nine!” 

The room is filled with the sound of cheering coming from the screen in the sitting room. 

“Will someone please shut that off?” I ask irritatedly. 

“I’ve already tried,” Padme replies bitterly, looking out toward the source of the noise. 

“We should really get out of here,” Obi-Wan reminds us. “The Chancellor… or Emperor or Sith Lord, or whatever title he’s giving himself now… he’s got everyone on the hunt for us now. I don’t fancy running into anyone eager to hand us over in exchange for a reward.” 

“Maybe that’s what happened to Kylo,” Padme offers. “I know you say he’s powerful with the Force, but… I mean, it’s possible someone could have found him here and caught him by surprise, right?” 

_Kriff. She’s right. Where in the worlds could he be? ___

__If he was caught, surely he’d be taken immediately to Palpatine. Then Palpatine would have had him killed._ _

But he’s _not _dead.__

______“Anakin, I don’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _

____I turn toward the wall, curling my fist around the necklace. I smash my fist against the wall, half hoping I’ll punch a hole in the metal because it might make me feel slightly better._ _ _ _

____Instead, a bright white blast blares through the room, blinding me completely and throwing us all backwards._ _ _ _

____Kylo P.O.V._ _ _ _

____I wake up to find myself in the same exact position I was in before. Except this time I feel even more pain._ _ _ _

____It takes me a moment before I realize I must have knocked myself out in my attempt at tearing myself out of the chains still binding me._ _ _ _

_Rey…_

________I desperately try to reach out with the Force, but there’s still nothing but the cold void of absolutely nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______I’ve always thought I liked being alone. But this kind of alone is haunting. I can’t help feeling this is what it’s going to be like once I’m dead._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door opens. I don’t bother to do anything, assuming it’s just the guards who will lead me to my execution._ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel someone fiddling with the straps of the muzzle locked at the back of my head, until the deplorable thing falls off my face and onto the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______I take a deep breath, finding it incredibly easier to breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______I try to cease my panting as the figure steps around to face me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You kriffing coward,” I mutter, refusing to look my former ally in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t want this at first,” Kane speaks, sounding more formal than I ever remember him being. “But you didn’t really leave me a choice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I ask, raising my head to glare up at him. “You think I invited this onto myself?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You did,” he replies calmly. “You try to convince yourself you’re right for this, and you’re not. You’re not a Supreme Leader. You’re unstable. You don’t know what you want. You’re not a Knight of Ren, at least not anymore. You’re a Jedi.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” I laugh sarcastically. “And how long have you had this figured out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He lowers his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I had to do what I thought was best for myself,” he says. “So I made a decision.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So this is what you want?” I ask him. “To see me chained up on my knees like an animal while Hux takes control?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn’t answer me, instead keeping this cold new demeanor he’s taken over._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re a traitor,” I tell him. “You say I’m not a real Knight, when you’re the one who betrayed your leader,” I growl at him, pulling slightly at my chains._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn’t answer, and I try not to get too angry so as not to prove his point._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns away from me, walking off toward the side of the cell._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It might please you to know that not all of the Knights agreed on your removal,” he tells me. “Shiro and Mika were very adamant about staying loyal to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He pauses, shaking his head in sorrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was a shame to have to put them down.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______My eyes widen in a mixture of horror and rage._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What did you do?” I ask him, my fists shaking against the chains._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was unfortunate,” he continues, still facing away from me. “I never wanted us to turn on each other like this. But someone has to take the lead, since you weren’t here to do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shiro… Mika… I’m not the least bit surprised they remained loyal._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kato and Haru took care of Shiro,” Kane continues, turning back to face me. “Mika came straight for me. She really was a powerful… bizarre little thing. But no match.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s not hard at all to imagine Mika attacking Kane, if this is what he proposed to them._ _ _ _ _ _

______I should have been here… I never should have left…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And Zara?” I ask._ _ _ _ _ _

______He grins almost smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’ll follow wherever I lead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Of course._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where’s Rey?” I ask him, my eyes narrowing darkly at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He nods, as if expecting the question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We found the Resistance hiding out in the Pasana system,” he informs me. “A few were killed, but most of them got away when the scavenger girl offered herself up as a hostage.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_Kriff! Why would she do that?_

__________“Is she hurt?” I ask him, my eyes staring down at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s no lasting damage. Though Hux was in there with her a couple hours ago. I think he might have used the whip.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I wince as I remember Snoke having that cruel device used on me a few times before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I know there’s no use asking him to let her go. In time, once Hux has made enough of an example out of her, he’ll have her executed as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get out,” I tell him quietly, preferring to spend my last few minutes alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stands before me for a few seconds, and I wonder if he’s going to say anything else. But he eventually turns toward the door and walks off, thankfully leaving me in peace for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I suppose I’ll see you soon,” I call back to him. “Since you’re to be my executioner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door shuts and locks loudly behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin P.O.V.

I groan loudly as I roll over into my side, feeling what seems to be hard tile beneath my body. 

I open my eyes to see I’m in someone’s bed chambers, judging from the bed beside the wall and the closet beside it. 

“Ugh,” I hear someone moan beside me. 

“Obi-Wan,” I say, quickly scooting myself over to him. “Are you alright? What just happened?” 

“Ow…”

“Padme!”

I heave myself up off the ground and run to her. 

“Anakin, what did you do?” she asks as I try slowly sitting her up. 

“Are you hurt?” I ask her. 

“No,” she shakes her head, putting her hand to her forehead. “Where the hell are we?” 

“I think I can guess,” Obi-Wan says as he pulls himself up off the ground. 

I look around the room and then back to the necklace clutched in my hand. 

“Oh my…” 

I look up at Obi-Wan in disbelief. 

“ _This _is how he did it?!” I exclaim incredulously.__

__“The Council’s gonna have a hard time explaining this one,” Obi-Wan shakes his head, staring pensively down at the object in my hand._ _

__“Wait,” Padme says, looking around the room in confusion. “Are you saying we’re…”_ _

__“Yep,” I nod, almost laughing in amazement. “We’re in Kylo’s time.”_ _

__“Stars,” Padme sighs, her eyes widening as she snatches the necklace from my hand. “How is this even possible?”_ _

__“My question exactly,” Obi-Wan says, still gazing around the room curiously. “Where exactly do you think we are?”_ _

__“Only one way to find out,” Padme says, heading over to the control panel and opening the door._ _

__“Wait!” Obi-Wan leaps across the room to try to stop her, but he skids to a halt once the door swooshes open._ _

__“What?” I whisper as we hear a low buzz of people coming from the hallway._ _

__“We don’t know where we are,” he reminds us. “We can’t just walk out of here as if it’s our own house!”_ _

__“What do you think’s gonna be out here, Master?” I ask him, amused by his impractical fear._ _

“ _We don’t know _,” he repeats as Padme and I stroll out into the hallway. “Which is why we shouldn’t just waltz out here without knowing-”__

______“Go back!” Padme whispers, shuffling back into the room and dragging me with her._ _ _ _ _ _

____“What what?” I whisper back as she slams the door closed._ _ _ _

____“There’s a bunch of troops coming down the hallway,” she whispers, leaning her ear against the door._ _ _ _

____“I told you!” Obi-Wan whispers._ _ _ _

____“Where are we, a military base?” I ask as Padme waits until she hears the troops pass._ _ _ _

____“Or a palace,” Obi-Wan suggests._ _ _ _

____“Ok, they’re gone,” Padme says, reaching over to open the door again. “Let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____We all cautiously walk out into the hall, keeping our senses on alert in case anyone else comes down the corridor._ _ _ _

____I try to decipher where we could be by looking around at all the different hallways we walk down, but it really could be anywhere._ _ _ _

____We have to dodge out of the way of a few more groups of troopers patrolling the halls, so obviously we must be somewhere important._ _ _ _

____“I still can’t sense him anywhere,” I whisper to Obi-Wan. “Can you?”_ _ _ _

____He shakes his head, but he looks concentrated on something else._ _ _ _

____“What is it?”_ _ _ _

____“There are other Force users here,” he tells me. “Can’t you sense it?”_ _ _ _

____I take a second to reach out with the Force, after being too distracted with only trying to sense Kylo._ _ _ _

____“How many do you think there are?” I ask, indeed sensing an abundance of strong presences in the Force._ _ _ _

____“Hard to say,” Obi-Wan replies as the three of us move out into a broader hallway. “It seems like…”_ _ _ _

____Our eyes all travel to the large window on the side of the hallway, covering almost the entire wall, and looking out into the dark void of space._ _ _ _

____“We’re on a ship,” Padme nods, stepping closer to the window. “That complicates things.”_ _ _ _

____True. If we get into any trouble here, we have no clear escape._ _ _ _

____“Alright,” Padme starts, turning back towards us, “here’s the plan. We all have to split up and search every inch of this place. If we don’t find Kylo within the hour, I think it’s safe to say he isn’t here. In which case, we meet back here and try to figure out how to get back.”_ _ _ _

____“Padme, I’m not letting you wander around here by yourself,” I tell her pointedly. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re nearly nine months pregnant.”_ _ _ _

____“And never felt better in my life,” she replies, pulling a large blaster out of her robes. “In case you’ve forgotten my handsome Jedi, I’ve been trained extensively in this style of combat. Captain Panaka didn’t let me out of the palace until I had mastered fighting off twenty assailants all in my two hundred pound gown, so I think I can handle myself with a little baby inside me.”_ _ _ _

____I look back to Obi-Wan for backup, but he just shrugs._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” I sigh, not liking this idea at all. “But keep your comlink on. And answer when I call in, don’t leave me hanging.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s funny, seeing as you never answer me when I comm you on a mission,” Obi-Wan reminds me._ _ _ _

____“Ok, can you back me up, for once?” I ask him frustratedly._ _ _ _

____“Alright, calm down you two,” Padme rolls her eyes. “Anakin, go back where we came, I’ll keep going forward, Obi-Wan, you take the elevator. Any objections?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope, all good,” Obi-Wan answers, and I nod begrudgingly._ _ _ _

____“Good. Now let’s hurry.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kylo P.O.V._ _ _ _

____After a while, it gets quite boring waiting for my execution. I’m starting to actually look forward to having my head cut off if it means I can finally get my arms down out of these kriffing chains and my knees off of this rock hard floor._ _ _ _

____And get this collar off my neck, which I’m sure will comically fall to the ground after my head is gone._ _ _ _

____I’m glad I’ll be such an amusement to everyone._ _ _ _

____I wonder if they’ll make Rey watch. I really don’t want her to see it. Which is why Hux will probably make it happen._ _ _ _

____As I hang here in the middle of the cell, disillusioned while I consider what my final thoughts should be focused on, I hear the door unlock and open._ _ _ _

____I straighten myself out as much as I can, putting on a stoic expression so whoever it is can’t taunt me for whatever emotion might be on my face. It might have been somewhere between disgust and apathy._ _ _ _

____“Just so you know,” I hear Hux’s patronizing voice speak sharply against the once ever so peaceful cell, “your event is all prepared in the main hangar bay. It will be broadcast to everyone in the Galaxy. The first main event of my reign, you could say.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m sure you're proud, General,” I mutter. “You’ve come quite a long way from being nothing but a little weasel with daddy problems.”_ _ _ _

____He stiffens at this, but I keep my eyes looking straight past him, unperturbed by his presence._ _ _ _

____“It didn’t have to be this way,” he reminds me, his voice still shaking in anger._ _ _ _

____“It does,” I assure him. “There is no way I would ever accept your offer, even if you ask me again just before they’re about to bring the blade down on my neck.”_ _ _ _

____It takes no less than half a second before the back of his hand collides against my face, snapping my head to the side sharply._ _ _ _

____I blink my eyes a couple times, grinning in amusement that my rejection rages him so badly._ _ _ _

____“That tickled,” I tell him, keeping my tone unchanged from before. “But don’t worry, with a little more practice, you’ll get there, Supreme Leader.”_ _ _ _

____He charges forward, his fingers curling around the metal collar and yanking me forward, his eyes steaming with fury._ _ _ _

____“You ungrateful little-”_ _ _ _

____We both jump when we hear an abundance of blaster shots suddenly being fired very quickly just outside the cell._ _ _ _

____I’ve never heard the sound of blaster fire so close to me while having all of my limbs and my access to the Force, effectively immobile. It’s not a sensation I’d like to feel again._ _ _ _

____I hear someone walk in behind me and Hux stares up in bewilderment._ _ _ _

____“I’m calmly going to ask that you step away from my grandson,” I hear a graciously familiar voice speak from behind me._ _ _ _

____If Hux looked confused before, he looks hopelessly lost now._ _ _ _

____“Are you insane?” he asks, his words spoken slowly with outrage as he releases me and begins walking around me. “Do you have any idea who you’re- ah!”_ _ _ _

____Before Hux can continue his act, a blaster shot hits him squarely on the shoulder, with so much power that it actually knocks him back into the wall._ _ _ _

____I turn my head as Padme quickly runs around in front of me, her hands quickly going to my face as she looks me over._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright, are you hurt?” she asks, sounding much like how my mother would act whenever I so much as tripped and cut my knee._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine,” I tell her, trying to lean away from her sudden fussing. “Can you get this thing off my neck?”_ _ _ _

____She nods as her hands quickly go to the back of the collar, fumbling around a bit as she finds the right controls._ _ _ _

____Hopefully she doesn’t accidentally shock me or something._ _ _ _

____“How are you here?” I ask, gazing up at her in disbelief. “You’re supposed to be… you’re not even supposed to know where here is!”_ _ _ _

____“So, smashing the necklace is how you did it?” she grins as she continues trying to release the collar. “Very interesting.”_ _ _ _

____Before I can answer, I hear a small beeping noise, and the cold metal around my skin immediately loosens, dropping away from my neck._ _ _ _

____I almost want to scream in relief when I finally feel the comforting aura of the Force flooding back into me, as if I had just been in a sensory deprivation chamber for hours and had finally been released._ _ _ _

____Padme works to undo the chains holding me by my wrists, while I quickly call on the Force to undo the binders holding my legs down._ _ _ _

____“Can you walk alright?” she asks me as my arms drop to the ground once they’re released and I practically lay myself flat on the ground while I try to work out all of the muscles that have gone stiff._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’ll be good,” I nod, closing my eyes in bliss as I finally raise myself onto my feet, feeling my knees still aching badly, but it’s well worth the small pain._ _ _ _

____“Who is this guy?” Padme asks, looking over at Hux’s unconscious form._ _ _ _

____Before I can answer her, I hear the sound of the alarm buzz through the ship, which is going to signal all the stormtroopers that there are intruders on the ship._ _ _ _

____“We have to go,” I tell her, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the door of the cell._ _ _ _

____“Where?” she asks as I run down the hallway, quickly navigating us out of the detention block and in the direction of my private chambers._ _ _ _

____“I need to get something,” I inform her. “Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan?”_ _ _ _

____“Around here somewhere,” she answers, keeping up behind me. “Kylo, what is this place? It looks absolutely horrible.”_ _ _ _

____I don’t answer her, pretending to focus on where we’re going. I’m sure she’ll figure it out soon enough._ _ _ _

____We finally arrive at my chambers, and I punch in the code to get in._ _ _ _

____Padme stays by the door while I quickly go to the small drawer by my bed where I keep my lightsaber._ _ _ _

____Closing my hand around the heavy, black metal device makes me feel more like myself than I have in weeks._ _ _ _

____I turn around sharply and head back out into the hallway behind Padme._ _ _ _

____“We need to find them,” I tell her, already sensing their presence coming from near the training room._ _ _ _


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin P.O.V.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Obi-Wan greets me sarcastically as we come across each other in the same hallway. “You weren’t supposed to go this direction.”

“There’s nothing that way, don’t you sense something coming from here?” I ask, nodding towards the huge double doors that must lead into some kind of important room. 

“I do,” he admits, turning to face the door as well. “But we don’t have a code to get in. And this metal will take ages for our sabers to cut through, someone will surely hear us by the time we’re able to get in.” 

I glance down at my lightsaber held ready for battle in my hand, and slowly grin. 

“Oh, no worries, Master,” I tell him, stepping forward to the control panel. “Don’t you remember what my grandson taught us?” 

I ignite the sharp blue blade and bring it pummeling down onto the control board, making sure to give it a couple good solid hits before it finally short circuits and we hear the blast doors malfunction. 

I turn to Obi-Wan and raise my eyebrows as he nods. 

“Your grandson may not have the most conventional methods, but they definitely work,” he acknowledges before stepping forward and igniting his lightsaber, easily cutting through the less heavily guarded doors. 

The doors lead to a small stairway that descends into a very dark hallway. As we step down into the corridor, we see it leads to a room at the end. 

We both look at each other, then back at the end of the hall, before moving forward. 

This door doesn’t have a lock on it, and opens as soon as I hit the switch. 

We enter a large chamber, only lit by a few dim blue glows along the wall. 

There are a few shelves holding an assortment of different weapons, real and fake, and above us is a large window that seems to lead into some kind of viewing room. 

“It’s a training room,” Obi-Wan says, his voice sounding odd against the strangely structured walls of the chamber. 

“Well kriff, Kylo must be as much of a Master at combat as he is at using the Force,” I grin, putting my hands on my hips as I gaze around the high tech training room. “This is better than any of our facilities.” 

“We don’t focus solely on combat,” Obi-Wan points out. 

“Maybe we should-”

He and I both snap our attention toward the door, our lightsabers igniting immediately as we sense a presence outside the room.

The doors to the training room open to reveal two extremely tall dark clothed figures. Their faces are covered with weird looking masks, their attire resembling that of warriors. 

We keep our defensive stances as the two slowly enter, and I see they’re each carrying a weapon. One has a short bladed staff that he holds tightly in his right hand, and the other is holding some sort of club with two lethal looking blades running down the side. 

“These must be the intruders,” I hear one say, sounding as if he’s grinning with hilarity. 

“They look as if they’ve jumped right out of a history archive,” the other muses as the two slowly begin to part, subtly surrounding us.

“They’ve come for Kylo,” the other determines, still sounding amused. 

Obi-Wan and I both give each other a look. 

_So he is here... ___

__“Well what do you know,” the one with the club chuckles darkly. “Kylo made some friends. I thought that to be an impossibility.”_ _

__“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I demand, before Obi-Wan gives me a small nudge to shut up._ _

__“It means you’re too late,” the one with the spear, the one closest to me, spits out forcefully, his tone losing the light hearted cover._ _

__“He’ll be executed any minute now. And you two will soon join him.”_ _

__“I’m afraid you’re quite wrong about that,” Obi-Wan quips._ _

__“Are we still doing it together?” I ask him, grinning in anticipation as I stare down the warrior in front of me. “Or can I take him now?”_ _

__“Mm, I don’t know,” Obi-Wan shrugs. “How about on your signal?”_ _

__“How about on mine,” the one in front of me growls._ _

__In a split second, the tense, eerily calm atmosphere of the room has changed._ _

__The one with the spear lunges at me, and I block him effortlessly. But he twists and slides around me, and he’s behind me before I can barely process his movements._ _

__I am able to just catch the blade of his spear with my saber and then he’s attacking again, moving faster than before, forcing me to stay intensely focused to keep up with him and analyze his attacks._ _

__Obi-Wan is struggling to keep up as well, and I try to stay behind him so we can cover each other, but of course, these two manage to separate us until we’re nearly on completely other sides of the room._ _

__I have a feeling I’d be able to get this guy if I were able to use the Force, but he’s moving so fast, I have no time to concentrate enough to be able to focus an attack._ _

__After we go on like this for a while, I start to run out of surprise moves to pull on him. But he seems to have an endless supply. He even manages to nick me on the leg with the tip of his spear._ _

__I hear Obi-Wan yell in pain, and I suppose his opponent finally struck him._ _

__I’m able to catch the warrior off guard for just a second, spinning out of the way of his attack before quickly slashing at his legs, forcing him to jump out of the way, and giving me enough time to run across the room where Obi-Wan is._ _

__It looks like he got cut in the arm pretty bad, but he’s still managing to keep up with his adversary._ _

__I’m only able to help him duel the man for a couple of seconds before the other one is on me again, and the two try to force us apart once more. But my former Master and I are able to hold our ground better this time around._ _

__However, I’m not sure that was the right move on our part._ _

__The two mysterious warriors fight as if they were the same person, perfectly lining up with each other and attacking in a rapid rhythm we can barely keep up with._ _

__Eventually, we’re able to decipher their lighting fast movements, falling into beat with them and blocking all of their attacks perfectly. And since Obi-Wan and I have been dueling alongside each other for a rather large part of our lives, we know each other’s moves before we’ve made them, managing to aim some well placed hits against the two fighters until Obi-Wan is soon able to strike one of them in the leg._ _

__Jumping at the short window of opportunity, I leap forward, spinning as I swing my saber toward the suddenly distracted warrior, and am able to slice right through his wrist, sending his hand and club clattering down to the ground._ _

__He screams in outrage, and I’m quick to relieve him off his head as well while Obi-Wan defends an attack from the other one headed straight at me._ _

__Obi-Wan doesn’t even have time to give me a berating look for my quick instinctual kill, because the remaining warrior quickly harbors a new, rage-fueled attack._ _

__I thought taking one out would make it easier, but now this guy is coming at us with enough force to count for the two of them._ _

__He’s a damn expert with that spear, wielding it as if it’s apart of him, easily dodging the two of us while at the same time throwing fierce attacks at both of us._ _

__Before I know what’s happened, he shoves his elbow against Obi-Wan, knowing him back, before swinging straight for my head, forcing me to duck. He then brings his spear down on my wrist, and my lightsaber falls from my hand before he kicks his foot against my chest, knocking me onto my back._ _

__I land hard, slightly disoriented as I see him turn around and block Obi-Wan’s next attack, and then rear his arm back before smacking him in the face, which must have hurt something awful with the accents of arming lining his arm._ _

__Obi-Wan falls to the ground, his lightsaber tumbling away from him._ _

__The man turns back toward me, charging quickly with his spear raised, ready to strike a fatal blow._ _

“ _Kato! _”__

______The three of us freeze. Our heads all simultaneously turn toward the entrance of the training room._ _ _ _ _ _

____Kylo stands there, looking smugly over at the man towering over me._ _ _ _

____I grin in relief._ _ _ _

____“How are you here?” the man asks, his voice quieter through his mask as he stands, frozen._ _ _ _

____“Must be your lucky day,” he shrugs._ _ _ _

____I see him begin to reach his hand out slightly._ _ _ _

____“Now,” he starts as the man, Kato I guess, turns toward him, “let’s see how well you’ve been practicing.”_ _ _ _

____Kylo calls out to the Force, flipping some kind of switch from across the room._ _ _ _

____The room instantly goes dark, the open door shutting and locking behind Kylo, who’s looking directly at me._ _ _ _

____I jump up off the ground as a ton of orange figures appear out of nowhere, running straight at all of us._ _ _ _

____I’m about ready to try defending myself from their heinous looking weapons, but I see Kylo standing calmly as two of the orange people charge at him, striking him with, what is now revealed to be incredibly fake weapons, while a loud buzzer goes off each time he’s hit._ _ _ _

____He stands still, looking at me and communicating clearly._ _ _ _

_Now._

________I look back at Kato, who’s become suddenly thrown off by the lack of light and the holograms charging from everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______I reach out and call my lightsaber to me, rising quickly back onto my feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______I ignite my saber as a group of three orange holograms pounce at Kato, before I walk straight through them, my blade passing harmlessly through the imposing hologram, but landing lethally in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______He falls to his knees, crying out painfully, the holograms still swarming all around us, the buzzer going mad by how many times we’re hit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo reaches out with the Force again to shut down, what I guess is some kind of battle simulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kato slumps down onto the floor, his weapon dropping beside him as Obi-Wan gazes down at him in shock, probably still thrown off by whoever those orange hologram guys were._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well it looks like I got here just in time,” Kylo says as the lights come back on and the door behind him reopens._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walks forward, staring down at the headless body of the second warrior._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Which one of you killed Haru?” he asks, sounding amused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who do you think?” I ask, walking over to him, not knowing whether to feel angry or overjoyed that Kylo is standing in front of us right now. “Where in the hell have you been? You do realize you scared us all half to death, we thought you’d been killed, we thought you’d been captured-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s irritating to have to worry so much about someone, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asks me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re supposed to be on my side here!” I tell him before turning back to my grandson who I thought might have been dead just a few hours ago. “What have you been doing here?! Why didn’t you tell anyone you were going back-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Relax, Anakin,” I hear Padme’s voice coming from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______I look around Kylo to see her strolling in carelessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s perfectly alright, I made sure,” she continues as she approaches. “He was just about to be executed by a very jealous lover.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hux is not my lover,” Kylo replies irritably as she grins._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m teasing,” she laughs. “You’ve got to keep your sense of humor in times like these.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can someone please just explain to me what is going on?” I ask, not even wanting to ask what they’re talking about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo bites his lip, looking to be searching for how to begin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a long story…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo P.O.V._ _ _ _ _ _

______I try to give Anakin and Obi-Wan a very basic description of the situation. It’s a bit difficult to try to explain everything that’s happened without getting into all the details. But I think they all realize by now that I’m not the great person they thought I was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even so, they don’t say too much about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So… you’re the leader here,” Obi-Wan confirms. “At least until this Hux person took over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And those two people we fought… they were your comrades?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“At one time,” I nod. “Though I don’t think they were ever really loyal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And there’s still two more of them?” Padme asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. And I imagine they aren’t far off from finding us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then let’s get the hell out of here,” Anakin encourages, pulling the necklace out from the pocket of his robes. “How does thing work? Do I just smash it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t go with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The three of them look at me as if they want to strangle me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo,” Padme starts, stepping closer toward me. “I know… whatever’s happened to you in this time isn’t good. Maybe you’ve done horrible things, and maybe you feel lost here, but… the Kylo _we _know is good. You have done nothing but good in our time.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“She’s right,” Obi-Wan nods. “You helped save an entire generation of Jedi. Without you, we might have been overwhelmed by Palpatine’s plans. Which I’m guessing might have been the case in your timeline.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’d say you’ve more than redeemed yourself,” Anakin adds. “You’re my grandson. You’re a Skywalker. I don’t believe you’re a bad person. None of us do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Surprisingly, I’m extremely touched by their words. I don’t know if it’s because I just didn’t expect it, or maybe because I really wanted to hear them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I… thank you,” I stutter out. “But it’s not just that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then what?” Padme questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s… someone here that I have to…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I look over at Anakin who’s suddenly nodding in understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your woman is here?” he asks, grinning eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nod slowly as Padme’s expression becomes ecstatic, and then worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where is she?” she asks me. “Is she alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know,” I reply, my voice beginning to shake slightly when I realize I don’t even know if she’s alive or not. “She should be here on the ship, but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is she a prisoner?” Obi-Wan asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well let’s go get her then!” Anakin exclaims excitedly, already heading toward the hallway leading out from the training room. “I can’t wait to meet this girl! Is she going to be my eventual granddaughter-in-law?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ugh. On top of everything else I’m currently stressing about, I really can’t worry about embarrassing myself in front of Rey at a time like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can’t… say anything to her,” I explain once the four of us sneak back out into the main hallway. “I don’t even know if she reciprocates my… affection.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you, Kylo,” Anakin sighs, putting his arm around me. “If she's not interested, she’s a fool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anakin, stop making him all bashful,” Padme berates him while Obi-Wan tries to hold in a laugh and I try to keep my face from turning red. “He’s about to heroically rescue the woman of his dreams, and you’re acting like an overbearing parent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This was really a mission I could have gone on by myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. Chapter 20

When we’re able to sneak into the detention block and find out where Rey’s being held all without running into any trouble, I know Kane must be waiting until we’re just about to escape before he and Hux attack us. Because I know he must have sensed me by now. 

“04829,” Obi-Wan reminds us of the cell number as we get into the right hallway. “Is it at the end of the beginning?”

“Let Kylo go in by himself,” Padme insists. “This should be a defining moment.” 

“You all seriously need to stop,” I tell them. 

“Go get her, my boy,” Anakin encourages, patting me on the back and gesturing down the hallway. “We believe in you.” 

“Kriff,” I mutter to myself, shaking my head as I storm off down the hall, quickly searching through the numbers to find the right cell. 

I skid to a halt when I arrive at the right one, quickly punching in the code we use to lock all the cells.

The door unlocks and slides open, and I run into the room, my heart beating so loudly in my chest, it rings through my ears. 

I stare at the woman sitting in front of me, her back leaning against the wall, her head thrown back as if she were boredly waiting for something to happen. 

Her hair is still in those ridiculous buns that she somehow manages to pull off. 

She turns to face me as soon as she sees the door open, her posture stiffening defensively, until her mouth drops open at the sight of me. 

“ _Ben? _” she whispers, and I’m shocked to hear her voice waver slightly, as if something about seeing me saddened her.__

__I move forward across the small cell, my eyes locked on the metal collar circled around her neck._ _

__“What are you doing here?” she asks, her voice quiet with disbelief as I kneel down beside her and reach my hands around her neck to unlock the collar._ _

__She tenses slightly as my arms brush against her shoulders, and I suddenly remember the intense sensation of power that once surged through us when we touched hands all those months ago._ _

__“They told me you were being executed,” she continues while I still refuse to look her in the eye, afraid of what that might make me do._ _

__She closes her eyes, taking a sharp breath as I yank the collar off and the feeling of the Force returns to her._ _

__I feel her now. Her light, unyielding presence, still calling toward me, threatening to take over my will._ _

__“Are you hurt?” I ask her as I take ahold of her forearms and bring her wrists up to me so I can release the binders they have her in._ _

__“No,” she replies._ _

__“Who’s been in here?” I ask, carefully reaching out to try and look through her mind and see if anything had happened to her. “Hux?”_ _

__“Once,” she answers as I unlock the metal binders and toss them to the ground._ _

__Her expression turns slightly dark, but she doesn’t say anything else. If anything had happened, she’s not going to tell me._ _

__“He told me you were going to be killed,” she says, her voice trembling ever so slightly. “That I was… going to watch.”_ _

__I instinctually take her hands in mine, helping her stand up, while still keeping my gaze off of her as best I can._ _

__I don’t know what I was thinking. Was I really thinking she’d forget everything I’ve done and tell me she feels the same way I do, then come back with me to the past? I must be insane._ _

__I’m about to give a long, and probably very clumsy speech about how I know she’ll never forgive me, and how I’ll never do anything to hurt her or her friends again, and that I’m thankful for her in a weird way for making me so unsure of myself all of the time because it probably helps me to be a better person…_ _

__But then, the mysterious, beautiful scavenger catches me by surprise once again._ _

__She throws her arms around my neck, pulling me close and embracing me tightly, so that her neck hugs against mine._ _

__I almost fall over at the combination of my shock, and the overwhelming feeling of her skin touching mine._ _

__“Have you calmed down since the last time we talked?” she asks, sounding almost amused._ _

__I gently place my arms on her back, returning her embrace as I feel a warm sensation spread through me, my body already buzzing with the Force._ _

__“How did you escape?” she asks me, pulling away._ _

__I finally look into her eyes, my guilt eased slightly once I’m assured she’s not still angry at me for acting like a complete asshole the last time I saw her._ _

__She’s still as breathtaking as when I first saw her._ _

__“I had help,” I inform her, realizing I’m still holding her in my arms, which now quickly drop back down to my sides. “We should go, they probably know we’ve escaped.”_ _

__“Who?” she asks as we both head out of the cell. “That guy who dragged me in here?”_ _

__“Who dragged you in here?”_ _

__“That guy who was dressed like you.”_ _

__“Yes, that would be the one.”_ _

__We get out into the hallway, and nearly run right into Anakin and Padme._ _

__“Are you kidding me?!” I ask in outrage._ _

__“Who are these people?” Rey asks, her eyes widening in surprise._ _

__“I tried to tell them to back off, but of course, no one listens to me!” Obi-Wan calls from where he’s standing guard at the end of the hall._ _

__“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin introduces himself as I nearly slap my palm to my face. “I’m Kylo’s grandfather. In the flesh. I look great for my age, don’t I?”_ _

__Rey just looks between him and I, and I can nearly see her brain trying to explode._ _

__“It’s a very long and complicated story,” Padme tells her, leading us all down the hallway. “But I think it could be explained later. Nice to meet you Rey, I hear you’re a lovely young lady.”_ _

__“You told them I was a lovely young lady?” Rey asks me quietly as we all start down the corridor._ _

__“Um… I…” I stutter to answer her question. I’m surprised to see she doesn’t seem disgusted._ _

__“Is she coming with us?” Anakin asks. “If she is, we need to go now.”_ _

__“Coming with you where?” she questions as we break into a run._ _

__“Kriff, how do I even explain?” I mutter to myself._ _

__Before she can ask me what that means, all of us nearly fall over, having to skid to a halt as we turn the hallway out of the detention block._ _

__“Leaving so soon?” Hux grins at us, staring me straight in the eye._ _

__Of course, the little weasel has half his battalion with him, because he’d probably cry if he had to face all of us by himself, or with less than ten dozen men._ _

__I’m confused when I don’t see Kane or Zara anywhere._ _

__“I suggest you all surrender to the First Order immediately,” Hux starts, “or you will be shot down.”_ _

__“No way,” Rey calls him out. “You need at least some of us alive if you want to have this grand execution you keep going on about.”_ _

__“Maybe,” he agrees, his eyes going over to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme. “But not all of you.”_ _

__“Do you know who we are, you little red headed rat,” Anakin sneers at him, stepping past all of us to stare Hux down. I try to signal at him to shut up. “Are you the one who brought my grandson here?”_ _

__“What is it with you psychotic people calling him your grandson?” Hux asks in disgust. “Is this some kind of cult?”_ _

__“Leave them out of this,” I speak, staring Hux straight in the eye as if it were just him and I here. “It’s me you want. So let’s settle this between the two of us.”_ _

__“Oh,” he scoffs, smirking with sarcasm. “So you can cut me down with that ridiculous laser sword?”_ _

__“No,” I shake my head. “Let’s settle this like two regular humanoids.”_ _

__I return his smirk as his expression becomes almost a bit overwhelmed._ _

__“Think about it, Hux,” I goad him. “It may be the only opportunity you’ll have to get your hands all over me.”_ _

__I can almost hear Padme smile behind me, and Rey looks extremely confused, and a little bit… angry?_ _

__Hux’s body trembles with anger as fire rages behind his eyes, his face turning bright red._ _

__“Seize them!” he screams, the troops all raising their weapons in response and charging past him._ _

__Anakin and Obi-Wan ignite their sabers, Padme raises her blaster, and Rey crouches down like she’s ready to attack with her bare hands._ _

__I can’t help but smile at that._ _

__The four of them stay back and wait for the stormtroopers to advance, the buzz of lightsabers and the sound of blaster shots filling the hallway as I lunge at Hux, my hands balled into fists._ _

__I swing straight at him once I’m within range, and he ducks out of the way, but I’m still able to catch him in the chin a bit._ _

__He decides to butt into me, trying to tackle me to the ground, which is not a smart choice on his part since I’m significantly bigger than him._ _

__I grab onto him around his ribs, lifting him away from me and throwing him to the side, slamming him against the wall.  
His fist connects with my ribs, and I grunt in pain, leaning forward slightly as my grip loosens. _ _

__I quickly block myself before he can punch again, grabbing ahold of his hair and slamming his head against the wall, which makes him loosen his hold on me._ _

__I turn back for a second to see how everyone else is doing._ _

__Rey of course has managed to get a blaster away from someone, and is now using it as a club rather than what it’s supposed to be used for. I sense Obi-Wan is sticking close to her in case she needs assistance, and Anakin is side by side with Padme, him defending shots while she fires away at everything coming toward them._ _

__I turn back to Hux, who seems to have regathered himself._ _

__I grab him by the throat and shove him into one of the doors of the cells, before reaching over with the Force and opening the door so that he falls backward into the room._ _

__I follow him in, getting out of the way of any stray blaster shots, and lunge forward at him, my fist clobbering the side of his face, sending him twisting back to the ground._ _

__He catches himself before he can hit the floor, his leg kicking out to swoop my ankle, causing me to stumble backward, landing painfully hard on my elbows._ _

__I’m unable to roll over in time before Hux lands a sharp kick to my ribs, making me growl in anger, before I reach out and circle my hand around his ankle, yanking his foot out from under him and making him fall back onto the ground._ _

__I try getting up quickly, but my rib cage is still recovering, forcing me to move slowly._ _

__Hux leaps back up and tackles me back to the ground, digging his fist into my ribs._ _

__I scream in anger, as my body tenses up, trying to fight off the fiery pain that riddles through my body, as Hux snatches something from his coat, bringing it down toward my face._ _

__My hands catch his just in time before the dagger can drive into my eye. My teeth grind together as I use all my strength to push him back, pain stinging through me as my ribs feel the strain of my arms._ _

__“Snoke should have killed you the moment he found you,” he snarls down at me, his voice sounding animalistic as he uses both his hands to push the shining blade down into my face. “He wanted to, you know? He knew you were nothing but a sick hound that needed to be put out of its misery.”_ _

__I try reaching out with the Force to cut off his oxygen, but I’m too concentrated on trying to get this knife away from my face and hoping my ribs aren’t ripping themselves apart._ _

__“Lucky the scavenger girl killed him before he came to his senses and decided to have you ripped apart limb from limb.”_ _

__I suddenly feel something in my head. A wave of energy, and the pain in my side dying down. My mind becoming cleared, and focused. Strength regrowing through every inch of me._ _

__It’s Anakin._ _

__I push back against Hux, with a new surge of power Anakin was somehow able to transfer to me._ _

__I bring my knee up, getting him right in the stomach before throwing him back off of me to the ground._ _

__“I killed Snoke,” I tell him, my heart racing in elation when I see his amazed and infuriated reaction to this news. “He was an idiot. He didn’t even sense it when I had turned against him.”_ _

__I can see Hux trying to come up with some kind of response to this as I stalk closer to him, rage shaking through me._ _

__“You shouldn’t have hurt her,” I inform him threateningly._ _

__“Oh please,” he laughs humorlessly. “Don’t act like you’ve suddenly grown a heart. You would have enjoyed torturing her just as much as I did.”_ _

__I charge forward, my hands crashing around his throat, pulling him up from the ground and throwing him against the wall._ _

__I pull him back and slam him up against the metal over and over again, unbridled rage seeping through my movements, trying to think of anything that would give this bastard the most painful death imaginable._ _

“You know _nothing _about me,” I growl, my hand pressing down against his throat as I hold him against the wall. My fist rains down against his face, each punch earning me a bit of redemption for each thing he’s done to try to hurt me.__

______Blood is pouring from his nose and his head. But he still doesn’t look fazed. If anything, he looks more ferocious._ _ _ _ _ _

____“I know more than you think,” he chokes out, his voice strangled from my grip. “You’re a monster.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” I answer. “I’m not.”_ _ _ _

_But I can be._

________My hand closes tighter around his throat, and I use the Force’s assistance to finish cutting off his air, his neck breaking in my hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______I release him and his body falls to the ground, lifeless._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it’s sick that I feel better now, but there is no way having Hux alive is an option in any scenario for this timeline._ _ _ _ _ _

______I slowly leave the cell, trying to shake myself off as I walk back out into the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

______When I get out here, I’m pleased to see all of the stormtroopers have been taken care of._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you alright,” Padme asks me as I walk out, probably looking as if I’d been put through the ringer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m fine,” I answer, glancing over at Anakin to see him giving me a reassuring nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______I thank him silently in my head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is he dead?” Rey asks, a significant level of anger in her voice, making me wonder what in the hell he could have done to her to piss her off so bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s nothing I can do about it now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I killed him,” I answer her, as if it would make up for not being able to stop him from doing whatever he did to her. “He’s dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So does that mean you’re in charge again?” Anakin asks hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not yet,” I reply, already preparing to feel Kane’s presence coming upon us at any moment. “You all should get out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo, come on,” Anakin stares pointedly at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t actually think we’re going to leave you here by yourself,” Padme asserts. “There is no way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it you need to do here?” Obi-Wan asks me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s still someone here who probably wants to kill me,” I reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That guy who brought me here,” Rey nods. “Where is he?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know. Probably not far.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can help you,” she decides. “Though it would be helpful if I could get my lightsaber back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I glance over at Anakin, looking to the lightsaber clipped onto his belt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well don’t expect me to give her mine,” he says, reading my train of thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey’s eyes have now followed mine to stare at Anakin’s weapon, and her eyes widen in fury when she sees the familiar handle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She charges toward him, and I quickly move forward to grab her around the waist before she lunges right on top of Anakin Skywalker._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why the hell does he have my lightsaber?!” she asks in outrage, struggling to tear away from my grasp._ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Your _lightsaber?” he asks in disbelief. “Excuse me miss, but did you spend years earning the right to travel to find the kyber crystal, and then spend hours putting together this handle and making sure the crystal lined up with all the wiring?”__

“Did _you _spend weeks getting the crystal repaired and welding the handle back together?” she fires back.__

____________“What in the hell are you talking about-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think this situation can be resolved,” Obi-Wan interjects._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do feel free to try,” I encourage him, finding myself growing weary of having to always do all the complicated explaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Rey,” he starts, turning toward the young woman still trying to claw her way out of my arms. “Where did you find this lightsaber?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It was given to me,” she answers, still glaring at Anakin. “It was Luke Skywalker’s, but he gave it to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Luke Skywalker?” Anakin asks, the very well known name probably sounding foreign to him. “Who the hell is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ok, obviously this man is insane,” Rey scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I can’t help but be amused at how I’m finally not the one who looks like a moron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s the Skywalker Legacy lightsaber,” I explain, nodding toward the weapon Anakin is now protectively holding in his hands. “It’s kind of legendary in this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then why don’t you have it?” Anakin asks me in outrage. “Why did we give it to some random girl?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Hey! _”__

______________“Because I was acting like an asshole,” I admit shamefully. “I probably didn’t deserve it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No one responds to this because they all know it’s true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rey, that’s not your lightsaber,” I tell her. “Not the version you know, anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I loosen my grip around her waist once she’s calmed down enough, but she looks like her head is about to explode._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ve never been more confused in my life,” she mutters, turning to face me. “Ben, can you please just tell me who these people are and where the hell you found them? Obviously it wasn’t from any system around here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why do you keep calling him Ben? Who the hell’s Ben?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I gaze down at the fiery little scavenger who stares up at me with narrow eyed confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Um… Rey,” I start, my eyes trailing up to where Anakin and Padme are standing, ready for the utter incredulity that is surely going to follow. “This is my family…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Chapter 21

I’m still not sure Rey is one hundred percent convinced we’re telling the truth, even though we answer every single one of her questions and give her every detail possible. 

I even try speaking to her through the Force, trying to reassure her in some way that this is all somehow possible. But it is a pretty incredible thing to try to accept. 

“So… you’re Darth Vader,” she asserts, looking at Anakin. 

My blood goes cold at this when I see Anakin’s confused face, and I quickly intervene. 

“This is Anakin,” I tell her, giving her a little nudge with the Force. Her eyes widen in understanding. 

“Oh… right.”

She looks him over curiously.

“So… you’re the person who started this all,” she reiterates, looking back to Anakin. 

“Um… I guess?” he shrugs. “I’m sorry, I still don’t really know what’s going on here.” 

“It’s probably best that it stays that way,” Padme nods. “We need to get out of here.”

We’ve made our way to the bridge by now, and all the officers immediately look up at us with fear in their eyes as they see I am in fact, not yet dead. 

“Alert Lord Ren at once that the prisoners have escaped,” a particularly brave officer commands as a handful of stormtroopers surround us. 

“I hate to inform you of this, but your Supreme Leader is dead,” I announce. “By my hand. Which makes this the second time I’ve killed a Supreme Leader.” 

Everyone looks very baffled by this, since the official story I gave was that Rey was the one to kill Snoke. 

“Relinquish your weapons,” one of the troopers orders us. 

“You guys want to take this one again?” I ask, looking back to Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

“Sure thing,” Anakin grins, already taking out his saber as he and Obi-Wan step forward. 

Padme, Rey, and I all head down to the communications board while the sound of blaster fire and the sharp guns of lightsabers fill the air, and everyone sitting at the control boards stares at us with disbelief. 

“Excuse us,” Padme disregards the officer sitting at the communication board as we all push around him to get to the controls. 

The rest of the officers have already started fleeing from the bridge. 

“Lord Ren,” I call sarcastically into the com that projects throughout the ship. “I suggest that you report to the bridge immediately. There seems to be a problem.” 

“Do you think you can take him?” Rey asks me after I’ve disconnected. 

“I’ve done it before.”

“In training?”

“Yes,” I admit. I don’t also disclose the fact that he’s beaten me a few times in our sessions. 

“I’m sure you’re capable,” Padme tells me. “And I don’t know what you think we’ll all be doing, but we’re certainly not leaving.” 

“She’s right, you’ll need all the help you can get,” Rey agrees. “He won’t be able to take on all of us.”

“No, I imagine he’ll set a million troops on us to get most of us distracted,” I determine, imagining that’s what I would do if I found myself outnumbered. And I know Kane about as well as myself. At least I thought I did. 

“I’d help if I had a weapon,” Rey tells me, glancing around the bridge as if she’d expect to find the Skywalker saber just lying around somewhere. 

Padme glances up at a few of the fallen troopers Anakin and Obi-Wan have disposed of. 

I follow her gaze to see a couple of them had been using the electro staffs. 

I reach out with the Force, calling one of the staffs over to me from the bridge, before turning and offering it to Rey. 

“I seem to recall you being pretty good with any weapon that involves hitting people,” I grin down at her. 

To my surprise, she gives me a rather mischievous smile before accepting the weapon from me. 

“This will work,” she nods. 

I suddenly go still when I sense a familiar presence getting closer. 

I grab my lightsaber off my belt and turn to jump back up onto the bridge, seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan have pretty much finished off all the stormtroopers. 

“There’s gonna be more,” I warn them as I walk past, staring intently to the entrance of the bridge as I wait for Kane to enter. 

The doors pull open and he storms in, Zara following closely at his side. Their black masks cover their expressions as he pauses after stepping in front of me. 

“Ben Solo,” Kane speaks, his voice booming through the now silent room, “you and your comrades will surrender to the First Order immediately. By order of your Supreme Leader.” 

The way he stands, the way he speaks, feels as if he doesn’t even know me. As if I were simply some intruder on his ship rather than someone who was once his leader and ally. Possibly friend. 

_Don’t make me do this _I plead with him, easily connecting with his mind as I’ve always been able to._ You know I won’t hesitate to kill you. ___

__He doesn’t give any indication that he heard me at all._ _

__“If you refuse to surrender, you will be terminated,” he directs, taking the black electro sword from his belt._ _

__I stand for a moment, my eyes begging him to just let this go._ _

__But I’ve been where he is before. So I know there’s no way to get to him now._ _

__Well. I guess I have to kill another Supreme Leader._ _

__I assume a defensive stance, feeling a spike of anger coursing through me at the traitorous Knight, before the crackling blood red blade shoots from my black steel handle, followed by the two flaming red blades of the cross guard._ _

“Oh!” I hear Anakin laugh in surprise. “How the kriff did you do _that?! _Obi-Wan, I want that on my lightsaber.”__

______Before he can respond, every door on the bridge opens to reveal a hoard of stormtroopers filing in._ _ _ _ _ _

____“Ugh,” Anakin groans as I hear the two lightsabers ignite behind me. “Well, let's get this over with.”_ _ _ _

____Kane raises his black bladed sword, and Zara wields her battle axe as she stalks toward me, standing apart from Kane so as to circle me._ _ _ _

____I go to attack first, swinging my saber furiously at his head._ _ _ _

____He blocks easily, and Zara swings at my middle, so I lean to the side, catching her weapon with my blade._ _ _ _

____I spin away from her, leaping behind Kane and clashing my blade with his as he turns to meet me._ _ _ _

____I push him back toward the bridge as blaster shots zoom around us and Zara chases behind me, screaming in anger as she attacks again and I have to stop and block strikes from both sides while also trying to give attacks of my own._ _ _ _

____Straight ahead of me, I see Rey leaping up onto the bridge, a fiery spark of rage in her eyes as she shoots forward, electro staff in hand, and crashes her weapon against Zara’s blade, pushing her back away from me._ _ _ _

____It takes less than a second, and we’re back in the throne room. Like we never left._ _ _ _

____I turn away from Rey and Zara, trusting Rey to cover behind me while I focus on Kane._ _ _ _

____Our minds connect and I sense every move she makes, easily able to sense where she is, all her movements, and if she might need help._ _ _ _

____With Kane however, I’m finding it harder than usual to find our Force connection._ _ _ _

____I remember all of his best moves, all of his preferred fighting styles, but he somehow manages to use techniques I’d never seen from him before._ _ _ _

____I keep up well enough, but it still throws me off at first._ _ _ _

____My go to solution is always to throw myself into however angry I’m feeling, but I’m positive Kane has predicted that will be my move. So I’ll have to surprise him as well._ _ _ _

____But how?_ _ _ _

____I get him all the way back to the window until he quickly maneuvers around me so as not to be backed against the wall._ _ _ _

____What was it Luke was always telling me?_ _ _ _

_"Let go of your emotions… there is only the Force…"_

________His voice rings through my head and I feel a reassuring hum in the Force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Focus, Ben" _he directs me._ "Remember your training…"_

_______________His training. Not mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"It’s the same difference, Ben."_

______________Even in death, Luke is snarky as hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nevertheless, I try to calm my mind. I try making my movements more calm, controlled. I focus my mind on each move I make instead of just throwing everything out there and seeing what works and what doesn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Surprisingly, I find it easier to predict his attacks once I’m able to keep my own movements flowing steadily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I tried telling you…"_

_Not now, Luke!_

__________________He stays silent, but I feel his continued presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I twist myself to the side to block Kane’s swing at my middle, using the momentum to push him back and cut at his leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I’m only able to cut him just a bit before he jumps out of the way, and I know the wound won’t harm him much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I attack again, putting both hands on my saber, which I don’t often do, and bring it down towards him where he catches it with his sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now, I feel the slightest nudge of his mind trying to peek into mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I block him as much as I can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I rear back and throw my blade forward, and the two of us engage in an intense spout of battle, the sound of my saber cutting through the air and landing on his buzzing electro blade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I grit my teeth and growl in frustration as I swing harder at him and drive back against his attacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I raise my arm up to catch a swing he brings down at me from above, but he fakes it and sharply slices at my side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I leap back, but not before he gets me right along my torso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Stay focused, Ben" _Luke’s concerned voice returns._ "Trust in the Force. Lose yourself in it."_

_______________________Lose myself? Not happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I keep ahold of myself, reluctantly keeping my hand away from my side and ignoring the pain shooting through me as I stand up straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kane doesn’t hesitate to attack again, and I barely block him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I glance over at Rey when I feel her struggle slightly through the bond, and see that Zara has managed to back her into a corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But the little scavenger swings the staff forward widely, forcing Zara to take a step back, which Rey uses to kick her square in the chest and send her stumbling back a few more steps so she can pounce forward, out of the trap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I refocus my attention to Kane once I’m sure Rey is ok, and he brings the sharp black blade right at my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I bring my saber up and block him just in time, but he holds, his arms shaking as he pushes me back. I hold my ground, keeping him at bay as my cracked red blade makes a sickening sound against his crisp black one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I can’t tell if he’s looking at me through the mask, but I hope he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re going to lose, Kane,” I tell him, still struggling to keep his sword at bay. “This isn’t going to end well for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He doesn’t answer, but I notice he’s keeping still now instead of throwing me back and attacking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“If you surrender now, I’ll let you live,” I promise him, though I know that’s probably not a good idea. “You and Zara.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It's quiet between us, the only sounds being the now distant blaster shots and the booming sound of our connected blades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That is what makes you so weak, Kylo,” he speaks, his tone sounding darkly amused. “You care too much. Always so emotional.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My chest jolts when I hear Rey cry out and I look over to see her fallen onto her back, a small trail of blood lining the cut along her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Zara uses the Force to throw her weapon away and she’s soon standing over her menacingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That is why you will fail,” Kane continues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I drop to my knees, releasing my blade from his and sliding away from him as he swings down at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I lean back on my hand, sweeping my leg forward harshly against his knees, causing him to keel forward slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Before he can get his bearings, I reach out with the Force and send a powerful wave his way, throwing him back a couple of feet and landing hard on the steel floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I stand and rush over to Rey, where she’s flipping out of the way of Zara’s angry swings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I block her, shoving her away and giving Rey time to stand up and call the electro staff back to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She runs up to my side and we both begin fighting Zara, who’s able to take us both on well enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I know she can get tired fast though, so I speed up my movements, switching up the variety as well and cueing Rey to do the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kane runs up to us and leaps at me, trying to push me to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I step back and try to widen my stance to keep myself standing as his attacks become more ferocious, forcing me away from Zara and Rey, trying to back me against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I flip around out of his way, and his blade stabs into my shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I sense Rey’s worry as she no doubt feels the pain through the bond, but I silently command her to focus on Zara and not worry about me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I let Kane hit me a few more times, keeping my mind carefully blocked so he can think he’s gaining the upper hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Pain rings through my body as the sharp sting of his blade cuts through me. I feel Anakin’s worry, but I can’t focus enough to let him know everything’s alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I take most of the hits to my shoulders or my arms, minor injuries, but anything at the wrong time could be fatal in a duel like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I stabilize myself, glaring up at Kane as he moves closer, and I sense his excitement as he thinks that he’s beating me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’ve lost, Kylo,” he tells me, his voice rimmed with anger as he stands over me. “You lost the moment you decided a couple of fools playing dress up, and a desert rat were your allies!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He raises his blade high above his head, ready to bring it down onto me, but he’s moving slower now. More confident that I won’t fight back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leaning down, pretending I’m reeling in pain, I grip my saber in my hand, clutching my palm around the handle. I rear my arm back before sending the saber slicing right through his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He screams in pain as the rest of his body hits the floor, and I raise back up, shaking off my facade of weakness, and moving forward toward Kane’s mutilated form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I grip the back of his helmet, yanking it off his head and looking straight into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It’s as if the man I once knew isn’t even there anymore. Instead of the wise, thoughtful eyes that once adorned his expression, there’s nothing but fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He glares up at me, breathing heavily at the pain from his fatal wounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You betrayed us,” he growls at me. “You abandoned everything we could have had!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I stare down at Kane with sympathy, a part of me feeling his pain and fear. His hurt at my being unable to fit into the ideal all the Knights wanted me to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re right,” I allow, kneeling down to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I know there’s no way to reason with him, despite how reasonable he had been once. I don’t know what happened to him, but it’s nothing I’ll be able to fix._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I reach out to grip his shoulder before driving my saber through his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I find myself unable to look him in the eye as he dies, his body falling to the ground for the last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As I slowly stand up and look over toward where I had been fighting alongside Rey just a moment ago, I see Zara lying on the ground, her weapon beside her as she stares tearfully at Kane’s dead body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Rey had managed to slice along the back of her knees, no doubt injuring more than a few tendons there, and possibly paralyzing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I expect her to scream in anger or try to attack me somehow after seeing what I had just done, but she just looks… sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I can’t find it in me to kill her too. So I leave her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Rey stands above her, staring up at me. I move toward her, deactivating my lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Are you alright?” I ask her, staring at the injury along her chest. It doesn’t look too alarming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She nods, still clutching the electro staff in her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme have made amazing progress on the troopers because there are only about a handful left. And those few troops are smart enough to know that it’s over and they need to retreat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“So what do we do now?” Anakin asks excitedly as the three of them join us. “I think you’re finally the Supreme Leader again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Anakin,” Obi-Wan speaks warningly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I just grin, despite myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Maybe a couple weeks ago, I would have jumped at this opportunity for Anakin and I to rule here together without having anyone else to worry about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But things have changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We need to get you back to the Resistance,” I say, turning back to Rey and speaking to her quietly. “Tell them what happened. They’re free to take the reign now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Of course I want to say more, and my hand almost reaches out to touch her face, but I quickly turn away, walking back toward the group waiting for me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ben,” Rey speaks softly, her hand catching my wrist before I can walk off. “Come with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I shake my head as I turn back to her, keeping my eyes carefully away from her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Leia will make sure no one hurts you,” she tries to assure me. “And I will too. Come home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Oddly enough, a small part of me would like nothing more than to go with her. Get started with putting my life back together. Maybe get a few things off my conscience. Apologize to my mother for how difficult I’ve made her life. Maybe… spend more time with Rey, and eventually…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I can’t,” I tell her, my tone positive as I look into her eyes. “Not now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I glance back at Anakin and Padme, feeling a whole new wave of worry when I think about what’s waiting for them when they return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I have to help them,” I tell her, turning back to face her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She shakes her head, ready to protest, but I quickly place my hand against the side of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’ll come back,” I promise her. “But there’s something I have to do first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her eyes sadden as she nods her head in acceptance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I understand,” she whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’ll see you again,” I tell her, offering her a small grin. “Soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She forces her lips into a tiny smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I always knew there was good in you,” she whispers to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Against my better judgement, I lean forward and gently plant my lips against her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I pull away cautiously, not sure how she’ll react to that. But to my amazement, she looks rather… bashful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My hand lightly brushes down her arm, and her hand holds mine for a brief moment before I turn and walk back toward my family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ready?” I ask as Padme takes the necklace out of her pocket and hands it over to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Let’s go,” Anakin nods, looking quite giddy, no doubt because of the move I made with Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I’m not an idiot. I know how much things have changed in the past because of me. It’s going to change everything in this time. Who knows where Rey will end up. It’s doubtful that I’ll ever see her again. It’s doubtful I’ll ever even come back here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But I had to tell a different story out loud so that these facts wouldn’t change my mind about finally doing the right thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	22. Chapter 22

We end back at the apartment in Coruscant after I’ve smashed the necklace against the ground on the Supremacy, sending the four of us flying back through time. It’s late evening by now, and we quickly try looking around to see if anyone might have raided the place while we were away, and we also look outside to see if the streets are in complete chaos or something. 

They’re not, of course. Palpatine wouldn’t allow that much disorder. Not yet anyway. 

“We need to contact Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan tells us, “so we can figure out what to do next.”

“What to do next is kill Palpatine,” I clarify, “before this gets any more out of hand.”

“He’s right,” Anakin agrees. “I’m positive he’s already looking for all of the Jedi who are in hiding. I’d be surprised if he hasn’t found them already.” 

“But before we do anything, we have to-”

“Master,” Anakin breathes in exasperation, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the Jedi Council isn’t really in existence at the moment. We’re here now, we have to do what needs to be done. I’m fairly certain our own judgement is all the authority we need.” 

He turns to me suddenly, and finally, rather than feeling put on the spot, I’m confident I can help. 

“Or hell, let’s just ask him,” Anakin gestures to me. “You know, the guy from the future. Is it best if we kill Palpatine now?”

“Yes,” I nod. 

“There you go.” 

Obi-Wan still doesn’t look convinced, but his expression becomes rather resigned nonetheless. 

“Fine,” he sighs, and I can tell it’s hard for him to let go of his morals at the moment. 

“I’m proud of you, Master,” Anakin nods in appreciation. 

“Well, the first thing we need to do is figure out his next plan,” Padme tells us. “I doubt we’ll be able to catch him by surprise, but I know he won’t be able to defeat the three of you all together.” 

“True,” I nod. “But he’s incredibly powerful, the most powerful Sith Lord living at the moment.”

“Obviously,” Obi-Wan scoffs. “He was able to fool the entire Galaxy. It will take a miracle for us to defeat him, since I don’t think he’ll give up his plans easily.”

 

Padme is able to get back into her office, after having to receive a multitude of notifications from the clones stationed outside about all the new regulations Emperor Palpatine has set up. I’m sure she hardly listens.

She’s able to learn that Palpatine had declared the remaining separatist leaders have all been tracked down to Mustafar and will soon be vanquished, officially ending the war. This of course makes everyone in the Senate jump for joy.

“That’s where he’ll be,” I confirm once Padme reports back to us on Naboo. “He’ll want to slaughter all of them himself, since they won’t be expecting it. He’s been working with them this whole time.” 

Anakin sighs, placing his head in his hands.

“This is so crazy,” he mutters. 

“I know, but you have to work with me here. Trust me, this guy isn’t who you thought he was.”

“I’m sure he’ll sense us before we even arrive,” Obi-Wan predicts. “So we won’t have much on our side, except the fact that there’ll be three of us.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do about that,” I acknowledge. “But I do believe we can defeat him, between the three of us.” 

Anakin is sitting silently on the couch, gazing tentatively at Padme. 

I never really realized how overwhelming all of this must be for him. This is all just going through the motions for me. I’ve known about all of this my entire life. For him, everything has basically just switched in less than a second.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. 

We all turn to look at him, and Padme reaches out to place her hand gently on his. He looks up directly at Obi-Wan. 

“I never should have… I should’ve listened to you…”

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighs. His eyes close, and for a moment, he looks incredibly anguished. “I don’t blame you for anything. I never did.”

“We need to focus,” I tell him, not wanting us to get too caught up in all of this. “I’m the one who should feel more guilty than all of you. But we have a job to do.”

“He’s right,” Padme nods. “You all need to get to Mustafar tonight. I’ll contact Bail Organa and try to get our committee together so we can come up with a plan.” 

After we kill Palpatine and reveal his true identity to the Senate, it’s assumed that Senator Organa will take the place of Chancellor. 

“Please watch out for each other,” Padme pleads, trying to keep the sadness out of her eyes as she and Anakin rise from the couch and she embraces him tightly. 

“We will,” Anakin promises her in a somber tone. He pulls away and gently holds her face in his hands. “Come on my love, you know I’m gonna come back. I’m not done annoying you yet.” 

She grins, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“I know, my handsome Jedi. And you’ve also got a child you have to come home to.”

“I will,” he nods, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “You be careful too. I know how ferocious these politicians can get.” 

She laughs as he smiles before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. 

I feel a sharp tug in my chest as Rey’s image appears in my mind. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan nods after pulling on his cloak and clasping his lightsaber to his belt. “Let’s go.”

 

We get onto the Jedi Fighters each of us had taken to Naboo to make our way to Mustafar. 

I’ve been here only a couple times in my life, but enough to know a solid layout of the lava covered terrain. The area I’d been to, where Vader had set up his lair, is fairly close to where we’re going now, where the separatist leaders have gathered, no doubt on Darth Sidious’ orders. 

Landing down on the smoke-filled planet, we all step out of our Fighters and prepare to embark towards the large black tower, protected by large energy shields so that the lava blasting from below doesn’t burn through the structure. 

“Are we ready for this?” Anakin asks, suddenly sounding extremely unsure of himself. “I can barely breathe in this heat!” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Obi-Wan assures him, though he looks a bit weary of the temperature himself, given the fact that we’re probably going to have to engage in an intense duel whilst here in the heat. 

“He’s already here,” I inform them, feeling the dark presence weighing through the atmosphere. 

“Keep a sharp eye,” Obi-Wan warns. 

It’s deadly silent as we enter the tower. There aren’t even any droids around. 

“Something’s wrong,” Anakin comments, glancing around uncomfortably as we walk down the hallway to the main control room. “This is…”

“Creepy,” I finish for him. Something about the dead silence, broken only by an occasional hum from some of the controls holding the shields up, is undeniably eerie. 

It gets worse.

A carpet of dead bodies covers the floor of the control room we enter. Mutilated, scalded, some cut to pieces.

Sidious has been through here. 

Having nowhere else to go, we have to just walk through the massacre, in an attempt to get to the other side of the tower where we’ll have to continue searching, or more likely, placing ourselves out in the open and waiting for Sidious to pounce. 

I try not to step on anything, but I cringe as I feel something hard but unstable under my foot. It feels like a hand.

“Just don’t look down,” Obi-Wan advises as we all hurry through the sea of bodies to get to the open doorway on the other side of the room. 

We go down another hallway until we end up in another control room that soon leads out onto a balcony, where we’re hit once again with the heated air, making it nearly impossible to breathe and think at first. 

Surely, the Sith Lord has sensed us by now, and is planning some sort of an attack. However, even though all of our senses are on high alert, we sense nothing. 

“What exactly is his plan here?” Anakin asks as we descend back down to the ground behind the tower, not too far from the flowing river of lava. 

“I thought that would have been obvious,” Obi-Wan answers, his hands on his hips as he looks around indecisively, and I’m starting to get the feeling we might want to come up with a new plan. 

“Even if he kills us, he has bigger problems,” Anakin points out. “A good chunk of the Jedi Order is still alive, how is he going to be able to defeat all of them?” 

“A good question, young Skywalker.”

We all spin around towards the voice ringing from across the way, over the loud noise of the rushing lava. 

Darth Sidious stands near a secluded ship blending in wordlessly with the rock formations near the river. A handful of clone troopers surround him, their weapons raised defensively toward us while Sidious just stands there, grinning. 

We hadn’t even sensed anything. 

I feel Anakin’s emotions rain with fear, anger, confusion, and betrayal as he stares up at the deformed man. 

“Chancellor Palpatine,” Obi-Wan starts, stepping forward before any of us can say anything.

“It’s Emperor now,” Sidious smiles cruelly. “Surely you’ve heard the news.”

“Not for long,” Obi-Wan replies dismissively. “Palpatine, we are here to inform you that you have committed high treason, murder, and a slew of other heinous offenses against the Republic. If you do not surrender to us immediately, we will be forced to take extreme action.” 

“How charming, Master Kenobi,” Sidious admires. “Even now, when you surely must know how inescapably defeated you are, you still hold onto your precious Jedi morals.” 

“If I didn’t, the Galaxy would be in greater shambles than it is now,” Obi-Wan assures him.

“I’m sure,” Sidious answer slowly, his tone darkening in anger. “But I’m afraid your little schemes will do you no good.” 

At this, Obi-Wan drops his cloak to the ground.

“I’ll take that as your refusal to surrender,” he decides, snatching his saber from his belt. “I’m glad. I was hoping I’d get to destroy you myself.” 

I think even Anakin is shocked at that one. 

Obi-Wan’s lilac blue blade buzzes to life as Anakin follows suit and drops his cloak to the ground. 

Before the clones can even get one shot off from their raises blasters, I reach my hand out, the Force humming sharply through the air. A sharp crunching noise fills the air as I crush every one of their windpipes, their screams caught strangled in their throats. 

They crumple to the ground as Sidious’ gaze stays on me, looking as if I were some bug he wouldn’t mind having crushed. 

Anakin’s saber ignites, and gold and silver lightsaber handle appears in the Sith’s hands, summoned from the inside of his cloak. 

I grab my saber from my belt, setting the familiar crackling blade ablaze as I glare back at the Sith Lord. 

He just stares at my blood red blade, then back up to me, an eager smile curling through his lips. 

A chilling cackle fills the air, making me shiver in recognition. I’ve heard the familiar sound many times before. 

The three of us all charge him at once, running side by side, anger and adrenaline coursing strongly between the three of us. 

Sidious waits for us, looking as if he has no doubts about taking the three of us on. 

He catches all three of our blades with his as we all make the same exact hit, which really wasn’t smart of us, but it was a move made on pure instinct rather than reason. 

We all separate, trying to surround him, but of course, he maneuvers himself around us easily. Obi-Wan and I do our best to use any and every attack move possible, but he fends us off as if we were nothing, instead focusing all of his engagement on Anakin. 

Anakin of course holds his own against Sidious, but with some difficulty. Though this anger is definitely helping him keep on beat with the Sith Lord.

The stories I heard are certainly true. Darth Sidious truly is a master of every fighting technique in the book. Trying to keep up with him is as difficult as fighting seven warriors all at once. And he’s not even focusing on me.

Anakin stays strong for the short amount of time his adrenaline will allow him, but he soon begins to tire, his movements flowing less steadily as he tries to keep his pace up to match the Emperor’s, but his stamina is running low as we move further toward the tower. 

We eventually all move into the main entry hallway, our four crisp colored blades slicing against the metal walls, sending sparks flying all around us. Sidious continues advancing on Anakin, mindlessly fending off Obi-Wan and I as he pursues my grandfather with unaltered persistence. 

The ferocious fight takes us back into the control room, where we’re thankfully able to spread out more and Obi-Wan and I desperately try to engage Sidious and break his attack on Anakin. 

The Sith suddenly leaps away from us, up onto one of the table view screens in the center of the room, waving his lightsaber aggressively down at us.

“You will not stop me,” he warns, his yellow eyes scanning over all of us. “None of you are any match for the power of the Dark Side.”

“I beg to differ,” Anakin glares back, not letting his exhaustion show through. “You’ve lost, Chancellor. We outnumber you three to one.” 

Sidious, obviously undeterred, grins down eerily at us, and I quickly try to reach out with the Force to determine the next move he has in mind. 

“Is that so?” he questions. “Do you think you have me _beat _, young Skywalker?”__

__Before I can properly react, his hand reaches out, away from his lightsaber, and a blast of blue lightning crackles from his fingers._ _

__The bolt strikes Obi-Wan right in the chest, sending him flying back, his body crashing into one of the control panels behind us. Anakin and I tumble to the ground from the force of the blast._ _

__I try shaking myself off as I turn onto my back, quickly glancing around for my lightsaber that had fallen from my grasp._ _

__While I’m scrambling around, I hear another snap of lighting shooting through the air, followed by piercing screams._ _

__I quickly turn around to see the blue strings of lightning covering Obi-Wan’s body._ _

__I find myself frozen for a moment as the bright blue light flashes before my eyes, burning into Obi-Wan’s skin as he convulses, trying to move away from the blast._ _

“ _Stop! _” I hear Anakin scream from across the room where he’s been thrown.__

______I look over to see him get up, calling his lightsaber back to him as he runs toward Obi-Wan. But the Sith Lord doesn’t even have to raise his hand to throw Anakin right back to where he had before._ _ _ _ _ _

____My heart races as I see Obi-Wan quickly losing consciousness as the relentless lighting bolts claw at him, singeing his flesh. Snoke had hit me with the lightning more than a few times, and it hurt like hell. But he’d never shower it on me for this long, so I can’t imagine how unbearable it must be._ _ _ _

____I reach my hand out behind me, shaking slightly as the handle of my saber connects with my palm, igniting a bright red blade against the harsh blue glare of the lightning._ _ _ _

____I stand back up onto my feet, turning to glare up at Palpatine as I begin running toward him while he continues shooting lightning at Obi-Wan._ _ _ _

____Just as I’m about to leap up onto the control board where he is standing, he turns sharply toward me, sending the crackling Sith lightning my way._ _ _ _

____I raise my saber just in time, catching the lightning before it can hit me, but he pushes forward harder, keeping me a good distance away from him._ _ _ _

____I’m able to hold him back for a while, waiting for Anakin to hopefully get over and help me out. But I guess Sidious is able to assume that will happen._ _ _ _

____He steps forward, shoving me back as much as he can, before turning and directing the lightning blasts toward the controls across the room._ _ _ _

____Sparks fly as the panel disintegrates, small explosions shooting from the controls._ _ _ _

____My eyes scan the screens overhead in horror as I see the shields have now malfunctioned, leaving the building we’re in exposed to the waves of molten lava below._ _ _ _

The tower shudders as Anakin rushes over to Obi-Wan, trying to get him up as Sidious makes a graceful exit, making his way out to one of the balconies. 

I try following him, but I know it probably won’t go well for me if I try to take him on alone, and I need to help Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

“We have to get out of here!” I call to them, helping Anakin get Obi-Wan up. He doesn’t look good.

“Where’d he go?” Anakin demands, his eyes quickly scanning the room. 

“It doesn’t matter, let’s go,” I tell him as we pull Obi-Wan back toward the hallway, the building starting to heat up beneath us as we go. 

We just manage to make it back out onto the ground as the tower begins crumpling into the heated orange waves. 

“Where is he?” I mutter to myself once we’re a safe distance away from the desecrated building. 

“Come on Master, stop trying to scare me,” Anakin is saying, trying to awaken Obi-Wan’s still form. “Wake up.” 

“We need to move,” I tell him, standing up and watching the waves overcome the last of the tower. I try to decipher where the Emperor might have gone, but with him, it’s anyone’s guess. 

“Obi-Wan, please,” Anakin begs, his hands clutching his Master’s shoulders as he tries shaking him awake. “You know I’m not going to leave you, _get up _.”__

__“Anakin,” I start, not knowing really what to tell him. I should tell him that we need to leave him or else Palpatine will surely escape, but something tells me it’s going to be pretty difficult to try reasoning with him right now._ _

__So the next best move is to try and calm him down._ _

__“He’s still alive,” I assure him. “We need to keep going so we can end this now.”_ _

__“Are you suggesting we just leave him here?!” he asks in outrage, turning to stare up at me with disbelieving eyes._ _

__“There’s no one here who will hurt him,” I remind him. “Except Palpatine, who is going to get away if we don’t go after him now.”_ _

__This seems to get through to him as I see his expression turn thoughtful while he considers the options._ _

__Finally, he stands up, after glancing down at Obi-Wan’s still very charred and smoking body. He then turns back to me, a look of intense rage in his eyes._ _

__“How do we find him?”_ _


	23. Chapter 23

At first, I thought Sidious would for sure be running from us to find some means of escape. But now, as Anakin and I travel down the terrain beside the crashing river of lava, I get the sense that he’s just trying to draw us out. 

We hold our weapons ready in case he jumps out of nowhere, but so far, the only activity on the damned planet is the steadily flowing lava rolling along beside us. 

“I don’t understand,” Anakin utters, his palm crushing around the handle of his lightsaber as he stares around us at the deathly terrain. “Why is he doing this? What does he want?”

I know exactly what he wants. Pretty much the same thing I wanted. For Anakin to embrace all the worst parts of himself, to become more powerful than any being in the Galaxy, based on all his hate and fear secretly boiling inside him. 

I’m not sure what good it will do to try explaining that to him now. Technically, that’s all in the past. And I’ve always believed it’s best to let the past die. 

“We’re a powerful bloodline,” I say, shrugging as if I have really no idea why he cares about us at all. “He wants us to join him.”

“Kriff that,” he huffs, looking astounded at the idea. “After what he tried to do the Jedi Order? After what he’s done to the Republic? I’d sooner pitch myself off a cliff than be apart of that.” 

I try not to stare at him as we continue down the lava bank, but I can’t help but marvel in amazement. 

Snoke has always promised me that the Dark Side was in our hearts. That Anakin had turned because he knew where he truly belonged, the power that called him there. 

It was all a lie. The only reason he even considered embracing the Dark Side was because he thought it would save Padme. And I unintentionally nipped that concept in the bud weeks ago. 

We stop as we both immediately sense a presence lingering somewhere along the bank. Waiting. 

My saber barely has time to ignite before a horrible screaming fills the air, a black figure leaping out from all the way across the river. 

I feel a wave of energy crash into me as I’m thrown back about twenty feet, landing against the black gravel, knocking the wind out of me.

I try to regain my breath as I hear Anakin’s saber ignite, but not before there’s a loud burst of lightning crackling through the air, followed by a pained cry. 

“Ungrateful _child _,” Sidious spits, anger now reeling in his voice. “You could have had everything. I could have given you the greatest power this Galaxy has ever known. And_ this _is how you thank me.”__

__Lightning cracks across the air again, and Anakin shouts in agony._ _

“Your Jedi skills are nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side,” Sidious continues, and I turn to see him moving closer to Anakin, who’s struggling to rise to his feet. “You could have had power and you chose _weakness _.”__

______I steady myself back onto my feet as Anakin is hit with another wave of lightning. Gripping my lightsaber in my hand, I charge forward, ready to cut him through, but before I can get close enough, he flips around, the harsh red blade of his saber coming out of nowhere, and slicing across my chest._ _ _ _ _ _

____I yell out as I stumble back, landing on the ground and reeling from the searing pain of my torn flesh._ _ _ _

____I try desperately to clear my head from the sudden burst of pain as Sidious turns slowly away from Anakin, his mad glare zoning in on me._ _ _ _

“ _You _,” he growls, the Force shaking around us with his fury. “You’ve caused nothing but trouble the moment you showed up.”__

________I drag myself across the crunching black rocks as he moves closer toward me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“I should have dealt with you a long time ago,” his voice shakes with hate, “before you could ruin my plans.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I snatch up my lightsaber and ignite it, ready to leap up and attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before I’ve barely raised my arm, I’m pushed flat onto the ground, as if an invisible boulder had fallen on top of me, rendering me completely immobile._ _ _ _ _ _

______I struggle against the Sith Lord’s grip as he stands above me, a look of glee now coming over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will make you suffer for what you’ve-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Emperor doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the sharp sound of blaster fire cuts through the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______A shot lands perfectly on Palpatine’s shoulder, before he quickly dodges the other one, shouting in rage as he flips around to face the direction of the shots._ _ _ _ _ _

______Padme is standing defensively in front of her husband, aiming her blaster straight at Palpatine, her eyes narrowed._ _ _ _ _ _

______My eyes widen in worry as I hear him laugh once he’s identified the source of our interruption. Free of the hold he previously had on me, I scramble for my lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Funny you should join us, Senator,” I hear the Sith greeting her as he takes his attention off me. “After I’ve disposed of these two, I was planning on visiting your insignificant planet to take care of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Glad to save you the inconvenience,” she nods, her expression unchanging._ _ _ _ _ _

______I ignite my saber, swiping at his legs. But I freeze in midair, my humming blade inches from cutting through his knees._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Unfortunately, young Ben Solo,” I hear him quip as I grit my teeth, trying to break out of his invisible hold, “you're not as sneaky as your grandmother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______My arms bend, helpless against his manipulation, no matter how hard I try pushing back._ _ _ _ _ _

______I try holding back a cry of anguish when I feel the crossguard touch against my already split open chest._ _ _ _ _ _

“ _No! _” I hear Padme scream in defiance as my arms drive back deeper, forcing me to stab myself with my own weapon.__

__________She fires her blaster again, but this time, he easily reaches out with the Force, still holding me in place, while gripping around her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She gasps as he cuts off her oxygen, and I see Anakin desperately trying to shake off the damage the Sith lightning had hit him with as Padme is thrown back violently, her body hitting the ground hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anakin’s scream of anger echoes my own as I instantly claw at the Force holding me in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My body is frozen, unable to move away as the crackling red blade draws closer to my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Ben _.”__

____________My eyes widen as Luke’s voice fills my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Let go, Ben. _”__

______________Let go?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _I can’t! _” I answer him harshly, my body straining with every bit of strength I have to keep the lightsaber at bay, while Sidious cackles at his pretty obvious victory.__

“ _You must let go, Ben _,” Luke insists. “_ Trust the Force… _”__

“ _If I let go, it will kill me! _”__

“ _Let the Force guide you, Ben. Don’t let your fear take over _.”__

_________________________My eyes close as the heat from the blade lights up across my face, singing the tips of my hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I breathe steadily, forcing myself to ignore the fear shuddering through me. I relax myself, letting the Force envelop me, rather than trying to fight against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I think of Rey. What she did when she and I battled the first time on Starkiller Base. Rather than pushing back, she embraced the Force, letting it guide her movements, her actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I do the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I bend the Force to my will, breaking free of the Emperor’s hold. The lightsaber drops away from my face as I gain control of my limbs again, while he stares at me in a mixture of shock and fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I grip my weapon in my hand as I stand defensively in front of him, feeling the Force hum around me reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sidious ignites the sharp red blade of his weapon, baring his teeth as he seethes in anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He attacks first this time, and I’m ready for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Our two red blades clash together, the noise battling with the booming crash of the waves in the distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He drives me back, but I do my best to keep my mind cleared and focused, helping me to keep up with his rapidly alternating fighting styles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It’s the hardest battle I’ve ever had to face. It takes every inch of strength and every second I’ve spent training to help me to match his skill, or at least come close. I try every attack I know, every surprise move, every turn and block._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He perfectly catches every one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My breathing has increased tremendously and I’m covered in sweat from the added stress of the heat strangling almost all the oxygen out of the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Your emotions make you weak,” he taunts, trying to distract me as I throw my saber against his and try shoving him back. “You could have followed in the footsteps of your grandfather, and instead you chose easy path.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He throws my blade off of his, making me stumble back a couple steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Because you’re not strong enough for the Dark Side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Something inside me rages at his words, but I try to ignore him, knowing he’s only trying to get me riled up so I’ll become distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m the weak one?” I ask him, stepping back towards him and swinging for his neck. He brings up his weapon elegantly to block the attack. “All you do is use troubled apprentices to do your dirty work while you sit back and watch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He snarls and throws a series of attack toward me, but I hold my ground, refusing to move back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Then when you get bored of them, you throw them aside and look for the next best thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I twist away from his next attack, knocking his blade out of my way before striking again at his legs and then up to his chest, which he catches, but with less fluid movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _You’re _weak,” I growl at him, feeling my chest heat up in anger. “And you’ve failed.”__

________________________The rabid anger curling through his eyes slowly melts away as he grins, showing his rotted teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No,” he replies gleefully. “The darkness will always be apart of you. No matter how much you attempt to change what is meant to happen, it will always be in your blood. If not now, then centuries from now, your bloodline will turn and embrace what was always meant to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________My thoughts unintentionally slow down as I process what he’s saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The words aren’t foreign to me. Snoke told me the same thing many times before. If I was ever feeling conflicted. Too tempted by the light. Becoming too concerned of what I was doing would really be what my grandfather would want of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It’s all the same lies and manipulation that Anakin and I have been living by most of our lives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Maybe you’re right,” I allow. “But it’s not going to be me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Before he can acknowledge my response, he has to turn around to just barely block the attack from the bright blue saber that suddenly ignited behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Or me,” Anakin says, looking him straight in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I can’t help but grin to myself as I hear Sidious scream in anger, throwing Anakin’s blade back off his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I feel my grandfather’s reassuring presence in my head as the two of us surround the Emperor, while he turns between the two of us, raising his weapon once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Using the Force to communicate with each other, Anakin and I both are able to develop a perfect attack. Sidious has to use every last bit of grip he can get on the Force in order to keep up with us now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Feeling more confident and more assured than I had when we first started, I attack with a fresh amount of ferocity, finding it less difficult to predict each of the Emperor’s moves, now that he has to keep up with the two of us, who are now sharing one mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________We continue down the lava bank, Anakin and I eventually finding our way to standing beside each other as we push Sidious back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It works for a while. I almost think we actually will beat him. He seems to be considering the fact that he’s running out of options now that Anakin and I have found our groove._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But perhaps he was just faking us out the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As he backs away from us, seemingly to dodge away from our forceful attacks, his hand reaches back before striking forward, using the Force to fling a swarm of gravel toward me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I duck, flinching away from the black hot ashes that fly at my face, and I then feel a forceful push shoving me back against the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Anakin moves forward, standing in front of me, ready to defend another strike from Sidious, raising his saber high up when the rival red blade swings up over his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But in a split second, the Sith Lord drops the blade down, cutting swiftly through the air as he aims for Anakin’s legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Anakin yells out in pain as the laser blade sliced through the flesh of his legs, nearly severing them off, no doubt paralyzing several of his nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He falls to the ground, and my stomach lurches in horror as his body helplessly tumbles down the small hill leading down to the bed of flowing lava._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I dive forward, following him down and desperately attempting to get ahold of him before he can fall into the fiery pit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Thankfully, before I get to him, his hands grasp against the gravel, causing him to slide to a halt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I gasp in relief, before I feel myself being flung back again, my throat suddenly constricting, as if that metal collar were back around my neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________My hands go to my throat, choking as the air is pulled from my lungs, the hot gravel burning against my back as my body is forced against the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sidious walks right past me as if I’m not even here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He stands a few feet away from Anakin, staring down as he struggles to climb away from the daunting river, his one hand failing to keep a grip of the searing hot ashes, so his mechanical hand is the only thing holding him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He almost seems remorseful as he looks down upon his would-be apprentice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Now, young Skywalker,” he speaks in a hauntingly quiet tone. “You will die.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I growl in defiance, ripping at the invisible force around my neck, but it refuses to let up, my body still pressed against the hot ashes that are now burning their way through my clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I try calling out as I see Sidious raise his scarlet colored weapon, gazing intently down at my grandfather as he prepares for the killing strike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Anakin stares back, his eyes pleading as he continues trying to pull himself back up. But he then turns his gaze to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________For a brief moment, I sense him sending me an almost calming gesture, as if he were trying to hold my attention, for just a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As if he were saying goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________What I think is going to be a cry of anger, comes out as a sort of strangled sob as I writhe against my unseen restraints. Anakin’s eyes fall closed as he braces himself for the swift slice of the lightsaber hovering over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	24. Chapter 24

I’m too caught up in trying to free myself that I don’t even register what has happened before I hear the Emperor screaming out in pain and rage. 

He stumbles to his knees, the bright lilac blade of a lightsaber embedded in his right shoulder. 

I lay there, panting, as I try to comprehend what had just happened, while Anakin looks up as well once he’s realized he’s still alive. 

I slowly look over to the top of the hill, where Obi-Wan is standing, alert and conscious, despite his harrowing wounds. 

“You forgot the most important rule of dueling, Palpatine,” he muses, using the Force to call his saber back to him, ripping it from the Sith Lord’s shoulder. “ _Never _give up the high ground.”__

__Anakin grins triumphantly up at his Master, while I continue trying to twist my way out of the Emperor’s grasp, which is still somehow strong around me._ _

__“You fool!” Palpatine curses. “Master Kenobi. Never enough bravery to go for the kill. Even when he has the chance.”_ _

__His hand suddenly reaches out toward me, and I feel the Force around my neck closing tighter, crushing my throat painfully._ _

__He forces my head to arch back so I’m now staring down at the river of lava flowing below me._ _

“I may not be able to kill all of you, for now,” he muses as I suddenly feel my body being painfully dragged across the hot ashes, toward the vibrant orange waves. “But _you _will never live to see another day.”__

______The Force buzzes with deadly energy as Sidious uses it to momentarily slow down both Anakin and Obi-Wan, while focusing the rest of his attention on holding me in place against the blistering gravel._ _ _ _ _ _

____The lava suddenly begins to rise up from the river, pooling out across the ashes._ _ _ _

____Still gripping my throat, I stare in confusion at the approaching blanket of scorching liquid._ _ _ _

____The heat manages to force its way down my strangled throat as I begin desperately thrashing against the Emperor’s hold, hearing his chilling laughter echo in my head while the lava draws nearer to my frozen form._ _ _ _

____“Come now, boy,” Sidious chuckles, his voice suddenly sounding slightly distorted, melding into the voice of Snoke as it reverberates through my head. “You always wished to be like your grandfather. Now you’ll finally have the chance.”_ _ _ _

____My heart pounds relentlessly against my chest as I stare straight ahead at the hissing lava heading directly toward me, as if I were a magnet._ _ _ _

_____I’m going to die… I’m going to die… ____ _ _ _

______My eyes are blinded by the blazing light of the boiling magma, my senses completely cut off as I feel my face inches from being smothered by it._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it suddenly begins falling away, crawling back down the path it had risen from, as if I were watching hologram footage play in reverse._ _ _ _ _ _

______The forces holding my body down lighten significantly and I’m finally able to take a breath, allowing my body to begin regaining feeling._ _ _ _ _ _

______I slowly turn around onto my stomach, relieved to get my back off the intensely hot gravel, gasping as I look to see what had stopped my painful demise._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anakin is standing on the side of the hill where he had been immobile just a few seconds ago. Well, it looks like something is holding him up rather than him standing by himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______His arm is outstretched, a look of pure rage on his face as he screams in anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______My eyes travel over to where Sidious is being strangled, his entire body shaking as Anakin manipulates the Force around every inch of his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______A dark burst of red and black surrounds Anakin. The lava rises and crashes behind him. The ashes dance around him, all of the elements acting as a sort of barrier, assisting his power._ _ _ _ _ _

______I can do nothing but stare in awe as the Dark Side of the Force pulses through the air, pulling through every inch of my body through my connection with Anakin. It surges in the atmosphere around him, bowing to his will._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Emperor’s screams are overtaken by the deafening roar of power as his own energy is pulled from him and used against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______I’m so caught up in my trance that I don’t even realize Obi-Wan has run up beside me until he’s grabbing ahold of me, pulling me up from my precarious position beside the river._ _ _ _ _ _

______I stand up, following him as he runs back up the hill, away from Anakin’s wrath that seems to be spreading through the heated air._ _ _ _ _ _

______I turn back just in time to see Sidious’ will finally give out, every bit of oxygen drained from his body, the pressure crashing around him as his eyes pop out of his skull._ _ _ _ _ _

______A horrifying noise screeches through the air as his body crumbles into nothing, dropping down to the ground, melding with the ashes as he tumbles down to the fiery stream below._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s silent. Anakin levitates for just a moment longer, before the forces around him drop away, his body falling back down onto the ground, his legs splaying uselessly behind him, while the rest of him is overtaken with unconsciousness._ _ _ _ _ _

______For a second, Obi-Wan and I almost don’t know what to do next, perhaps because we’re still in shock. But we eventually snap ourselves out of it, at least enough to go down and get him up._ _ _ _ _ _

______We drag him up the hill, the both of us supporting his limp body as we try making our way down from where we had come as quickly as we can._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Padme’s ship isn’t far from here!” Obi-Wan calls to me over the booming of the waves. “I already got her on board, Artoo and Threepio have gotten the ship ready for takeoff!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I just nod, finding myself unable to respond verbally._ _ _ _ _ _

______We continue walking up the way to where the large, silver Nubian has landed, the engines already running._ _ _ _ _ _

______We run up the ramp, pulling Anakin along with us._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Master Kenobi!” the familiar mechanic voice of C-3PO exclaims as we enter the ship, closing the ramp up behind us._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Threepio, get ready to take off,” Obi-Wan directs as we bring Anakin into the small med room where Padme is already laying, unconscious on one of the cots. “Has anything happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, sir,” the protocol droid answers, standing at the doorway. “Artoo has been scanning the area for any potentially dangerous life forms, and there have been no problems yet. But we must hurry. We shouldn’t be in this dreadful place.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is she ok?” I ask, staring down worriedly at Padme._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admits after we get Anakin settled onto one of the cots. “We need to get them both to Polis Massa, it’s the nearest medical center.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan goes up to the front to pilot the ship with Threepio, while I stay back to make sure Anakin or Padme don’t start having a seizure or something._ _ _ _ _ _

______It takes us way too long to get to the medical center, and the whole way, Anakin and Padme don’t move an inch, and I have to check several times to make sure they’re still breathing._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s a relief once we arrive, and I have to struggle to drag Anakin up and out of the ship while Obi-Wan takes Padme, who’s still worrying me by not having woken up by now._ _ _ _ _ _

______The doctors quickly usher us inside, taking Padme into an examination room and Anakin into another room to get him hooked up to a bunch of machines that will hopefully pump some life back into him. I don’t really know how all this medical stuff works._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan and I have to go and get checked over as well, which I guess gives us something to do while we wait to hear how Anakin and Padme are doing._ _ _ _ _ _

______All they have to do with me is make sure my lungs aren’t permanently damaged and put a few bacta patches on my back from the gravel that burned through my shirt. Obi-Wan has to have a lot more attention since he got thoroughly ravaged by the Force lightning._ _ _ _ _ _

______I nearly leap up off the table I’m sitting on when one of the nursing droids comes into the room, earning me, what I’m sure would be a glare from the droid trying to finish my examination._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sure you’re aware the woman is carrying twins,” the droid begins, and I quickly nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is everything ok?” I question, finding myself barely able to breathe properly with how fast my heart is beating._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She seems to have taken in a tremendous amount of trauma,” he starts. “But we were able to stabilize her. She will soon be ready to give birth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______My eyes widen at this, and nearly choke on my next words._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. She has begun going into labor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kriffing hell. I’m not ready._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suggest someone be in there with her through the procedure,” the droid continues. “It’s usually helpful. What is your relationship to the woman?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s a friend. How is the man doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He was in bad shape when we received him, but he’s steady now. I don’t predict he’ll be in any condition to be there for the birth, if that’s what you’re suggesting. I think it would be best if you went in, if I may say so, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Me? Kriff no. Wasn’t Obi-Wan supposed to be the one to do this?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What about the other man, he could go in,” I remind the droid._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m afraid we’re still running examinations on him as well. He was badly injured, it will take some time to assess his injuries.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Great._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Padme is very much awake when I enter the delivery room. It looks like they have everything set up, the midwife droid is ready to go, and Padme seems like she’s ready to get this done with._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her breathing is heavy and pained when I walk up to her side, and she’s already covered in sweat._ _ _ _ _ _

______I think for a moment that she won’t want me here at all and might tell me to leave. I don’t think I’d want my grandchild around if I were in as compromising of a situation as this._ _ _ _ _ _

______But as soon as I walk up to the side of the bed, she grabs my hand, practically crushing it as her eyes fill with relief._ _ _ _ _ _

“Kylo,” she breathes, her voice shaking. “Thank the _Force _. Where is everyone? Is Anakin ok?”__

__________“Um… he’s… they’re taking care of him,” I stutter as I try closing my fingers around her hand. Her grip is like steel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A shudder goes through her as she grits her teeth in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You knew?” she asks me after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looks up at me, a hint of a smile in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You knew there were twins.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I give her a small grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She takes a deep breath, trying to readjust herself, and the midwife starts helping her to start pushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I just stand here and let her crush my hand, having lost feeling in the thing by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I can’t imagine how bad giving birth to two babies must feel, so I don’t offer any words of support, thinking that would probably just get on her nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her back arches slightly as she cries out in pain and holds my hand even tighter, if possible. I try not to dwell on how bizarre it is that I’m the one here helping my grandmother to give birth to my mother and my uncle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sharp cry of a baby fills the room and I feel my blood go cold, my body freezing in temporary shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The midwife droid is suddenly holding a squirming baby covered in a thin layer of shine as it is placed in a towel and handed… to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Padme releases my hand as I take the baby that is shoved very rapidly into my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stare down at the sobbing baby boy, trying to not let my jaw drop open as my eyes gaze dumbfoundedly down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is it a boy?” Padme asks, trying to sit up so she can see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I quickly turn towards her, my arms shaking as I offer the infant down to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The smile on her face is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Being brought up the way I was, I never saw too much of parents interacting with their children, at least that I can remember. So I don’t know what to think about Padme’s amazed and loving expression as she reaches her hand out to brush against Luke’s little fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Luke,” she smiles, as if she’s known him for years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gurgles in response, wrapping his tiny fist around one of her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her eyes close as she suddenly shifts uncomfortably again, and I quickly pull Luke away and set him down in one of the cradles waiting for him as Padme begins with the second child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as I turn back around, her hand finds mine again and returns to the death grip she had had on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I gently place my other hand on top of hers, stroking my thumb against her palm in an effort to soothe her as she sobs in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This one takes longer than the first and seems even more painful. I do everything I can to stay silent and let her continue trying to break my hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, after a little while, another round of wailing fills the room as the next twin is brought into the Galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The midwife once again shoves the sobbing baby girl into my arms, and I instantly feel the Force tense around me as I stare down at my mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What… is it?” Padme asks breathlessly as the pain killing medication begins taking over, along with the alleviated stress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A girl,” I answer her, my own voice sounding more nervous than hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiles softly, her eyes falling closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell Anakin,” she whispers quietly, her body slumping over as she passes out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m left standing here awkwardly with my mother in my arms and my uncle wailing away in the crib behind me while the droids come in to move Padme to a more comfortable bed until she wakes up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leia’s stopped crying, and is instead opening her eyes for the first time, her face looking amazed as she stares up at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I gaze down at her in wonder as I feel her presence in my head, strong in the Force, as she reaches her pint sized hand up toward my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stand still as her soft hand brushes against my skin, making my body go rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _It’s alright Ben. Calm down, it’s just a small cut. _”__

____________My eyes open to the small playing area outside of the apartment building we’d been staying at on Chandrila. I was only six when I had stupidly jumped off a small ledge near the grass and fell right on top of a rock, slicing my knee open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I guess I might have overreacted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Ben, you’re ok. You’re gonna live, I promise. _”__

______________Leia was out there beside me before I had been screaming for more than two seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She let me cry for a little bit, before taking my face in her hands, turning me to look her in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She had been wearing her hair down that day, which was a rarity. Probably meant she wasn’t working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Are you ok? _” she had asked, grinning down at me a bit.__

________________I just sniffled and nodded my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Good _,” she had nodded, before taking my hand and pulling me up off the grass. “_ Now let’s go inside and get that patched up, what do you say? _”__

__________________I gaze down at the woman who will one day give birth to me. Who will stay up hours reading to me even after she’s been working for the better part of twenty hours. The woman who would have spent most of her life leading the Rebellion against the Empire. Who would have continued fighting against the First Order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The woman who tried everything she could to save me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I glance back at where Luke is suddenly sleeping soundly in his crib, as if all were right in the Galaxy and he’d been here much longer than just five minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________My head snaps back to the door of the delivery room where someone has just burst in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where is she?” Anakin asks, looking around the room, completely overlooking me, standing here holding his child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“She’s ok,” I tell him. “They just took her into another room. She’s not conscious, but she’ll wake up soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Anakin looks as if he’s been through the ringer. Something from back on Mustafar still lingers in his gaze, that deadly rage that had actually frightened me a bit when he destroyed Sidious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I doubt they were finished healing him, because he looks like he can barely walk, which means the nerves in his legs haven’t finished healing up yet. But something tells me none of the medical droids wanted to get in his way if he woke up and didn’t know if Padme was ok or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where did they take her?” he asks, finally turning to look at me, still seeming as if he’s ready to take off as soon as I tell him where to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I just stand here silently, waiting for him to register what he’s looking at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sure enough, his eyes eventually drop down to my arms, his body language becoming very… timid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I sense a spike of fear through our Force bond, and I can feel his mind responding as if he’s not ready for this yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s a girl,” I tell him, walking forward with Leia still in my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He smiles in amazement at this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I knew it,” he laughs, his voice suddenly quieter as I approach him, offering him his daughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“There’s two,” I inform him as he tentatively takes Leia from me, cradling her securely in his arms. “You have twins.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I consider going to get one of the medical droids when Anakin suddenly looks like he actually might collapse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	25. Chapter 25

We give Anakin and Padme a few moments alone with the babies before Obi-Wan and I join them in the recovery room. 

“Is it pointless to ask you how you’re handling all this?” Obi-Wan asks me as we walk down the hallway to the room.

“Well,” I sigh, still slightly in my shocked trance, “have you ever held your own mother and uncle in your arms before?” 

He chuckles awkwardly. 

“Um, no, I haven’t.” 

Before we go into the room, he gently takes ahold of my arm, turning me toward him. 

“Kylo…” he begins, his eyes lowered. 

I stare at him oddly, wondering why his tone has turned so somber. 

“You were… incredibly brave. And you’ve done so much to save the Galaxy, in two timelines. That’s very impressive.” 

I stand in front of him, staring down at my feet.

“Oh… thanks,” I reply. 

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I suppose I should have trusted you from the beginning since you are Anakin’s grandson.”

“You were right to follow your senses,” I tell him. “I used to be a bit of an asshole.” 

He smirks at this, and I press the keypad to open the door to the small room Anakin and Padme are in. 

“There you are,” Padme smiles as Obi-Wan and I shuffle into the small room. She’s sitting in a very comfortable looking bed with a still sound asleep Luke in her arms. “We thought maybe we freaked you out too much.”

“I’m very slowly starting to get used to it,” I tell her, still choosing to keep a small distance away from the two children. 

Anakin is standing beside the bed, Leia still squirming around in his arms. He’s staring down at her as if she were the most precious thing he’d ever seen. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Padme asks, looking at Obi-Wan. 

His face suddenly goes pale.

“Um… I really don’t… I don’t want to hurt him…”

“You won’t,” she laughs. “Come here.” 

He slowly walks over to the bed, looking like he’s very unsure about this. 

“Just cradle him in your arms and support his head,” Padme instructs as she hands the sleeping baby off. 

He hesitantly takes Luke in his arms, staring down at him as if there were nothing scarier he’s had to face before. 

“Don’t worry Obi-Wan, he’s not going to blow up on you,” Anakin grins at his friend. 

“Not true,” Padme sighs, leaning back against the pillow. “He’s already spit up on me twice.” 

“He’s… he’s wonderful,” Obi-Wan smiles, staring down at Luke in amazement. 

“Are you doing ok?” Anakin asks, looking over at where I’m still continuing to keep my safe distance. 

“I’m managing,” I answer him. “You have no idea how weird this feels.” 

“You did great,” Padme assures me. “If you hadn’t been there, I don’t think I could have gotten through it.” 

I suddenly feel a bit self conscious.

“I think all of us could say that,” Anakin continues.

“It wasn’t just me,” I deny, my eyes still staring at the ground. 

“I don’t know how things were supposed to go, but I assume it didn’t turn out as good as this?” Padme asks. 

_You have no idea… ___

__“No,” I confirm._ _

__“Thank you,” Anakin tells me. “Kylo… you’ve done so much for us-”_ _

__“I haven’t done anything,” I answer quickly. “I think it’s safe to say we all had a hand in saving the Galaxy.”_ _

__“True,” Padme sighs thankfully. “Even though the Senate is in shambles. But Bail supposedly is going to officially submit his application to be Chancellor.”_ _

“And _you _are officially not allowed to talk about work for at least the next year,” Anakin tells her. “We have two twin babies we have to take care of.”__

______“Yes yes, my dear,” she acknowledges. “But I am getting back on the committee as soon as I’m comfortable enough ever leaving these two for a single minute of the day. Because apparently this Galaxy needs constant defending.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____“Did you come up with a name for the girl?” Obi-Wan asks, as if he’d nearly forgotten about that important aspect._ _ _ _

____Anakin and Padme glance at each other before looking back at me._ _ _ _

____My face goes red._ _ _ _

____“I think Kylo should know better than us,” Padme suggests. “I really didn’t have time to think about it much, I thought I was just going to be having a boy.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone’s looking at me now, and I realize that my grandparents are waiting for me to name their child. Damn._ _ _ _

____“Leia,” I answer, as if it were the most normal thing in the Galaxy. Because it is._ _ _ _

____“Leia,” Anakin grins. “That’s beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____“Couldn’t have picked a better one myself,” Padme agrees. “Did I come up with it?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” I nod._ _ _ _

____“Of course I did. I was probably trying to think of a girl’s name that started with an L since I already had a Luke.”_ _ _ _

For some reason, just standing here, looking at everyone, people I never thought I’d ever see in my life… people I _shouldn’t _have ever seen in my life… gives me a warm, safe feeling.__

________I feel my family, connected strongly by the Force, connected with me. Making me feel whole. More than I have in years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______But it also makes me miss the family I grew up with. My parents, Luke… How things used to be when I was young, not a care in the Galaxy, not worried about trying to impress anyone or gain anyone’s respect. I was just satisfied knowing I had a family who loved me._ _ _ _ _ _

______I wait until everyone becomes distracted talking with one another and ogling over the babies before I turn and quietly leave the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______I decide to leave everyone alone for a little while, since technically I’m quite out of place in this situation. And seeing my mother as a baby is getting way too weird._ _ _ _ _ _

______I wait out in the hallway for a while, just standing here, leaning against the wall, feeling slightly light headed._ _ _ _ _ _

______I don’t really know what to think anymore. For a while, I thought staying here and living the rest of my life would be the best choice for me. It still probably is, I don’t see how I could ever go back to my own time. Especially since everything there is surely incredibly different now that I’ve changed pretty much every important event to ever shape the Galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _

______But I don’t belong here. I belong with the Resistance. Learning from Luke. Fighting alongside Han and Leia._ _ _ _ _ _

______I belong with Rey._ _ _ _ _ _

______I’ve really messed everything up. Even going back in time and saving Anakin Skywalker and the entire Jedi Order can’t erase what I’ve done._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I turn around to see Anakin walking down the hallway towards me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought maybe you went to get some sleep,” he says as he approaches me. “All this time travel has really messed me up on what time it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Welcome to my life,” I smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, no kidding.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He can’t even attempt to keep the huge smile off his face, causing me to grin in return._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is amazing,” he breathes. “I never thought I could be so happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel his excitement buzzing through the bond, and I can’t help but match his enthusiasm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll have a great life,” I tell him honestly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But this is crazy, I mean… I don’t know a thing about being a parent.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll be able to figure it out. But can I suggest one thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll take any advice I can get,” he replies earnestly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just… make sure you let them know how much you like them,” I tell him, thinking of the little things that might have helped me in my relationship with Han._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like?” he asks, almost laughing at the seemingly weightless word._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” I nod seriously. “You can tell them you love them all day long, but your their father, so they know you’re supposed to love them. Just make sure they know you like them as people too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He seems to consider this for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That might be more advice for the early teenage years,” I clarify. “I know it’s something I would have appreciated to hear from my parents.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He grins before nodding appreciatively._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel a surge of gratefulness through the bond, and for a moment, I almost think we’re about to hug or something._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, Kylo,” he tells me, his hand reaching out to rest on my shoulder. “Without all your help, I… I don’t think things would have ended this way. I probably wouldn’t even be a father right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I’m always way too awkward whenever people start getting sappy, so I just grin comically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You would have,” I assure him. “But you’re right, it wouldn’t be as good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I won’t ask what that means.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t,” I agree._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s quiet for a moment, and I feel like there’s something else he wants to tell me. So I stay silent, waiting for him to decide._ _ _ _ _ _

______He just smiles, nodding at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re a good man,” he tells me. “Probably because you’re my grandson. But I really like you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I have to grin at the warm hearted comment, and I even feel a slight pull in my chest when I sense that he really means what he says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you. You weren’t too much of a disappointment yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He laughs, shoving me lightly as I chuckle to myself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Very funny. I need to get back to your grandmother, I feel like I shouldn’t leave her alone with those two for too long. Don’t worry, we’ll get out of here in a little bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sounds good,” I nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns and walks down the hallway while I decide to go back into the lobby to find Obi-Wan._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s gone down to try and find some food for us all since we really haven’t eaten in over six hours. And I think the immense amount of stress we’ve all been through requires some well deserved fuel._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s when I get towards the end of the hallway that the light headedness I’d begun to feel throughout the last couple of hours begins causing me to sway a bit on my feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______I pause, placing my hand against the wall, trying to steady myself. I take a deep breath, blinking my eyes a few times to try and get the blue strobes out of my vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______But my entire body suddenly begins tingling, as if there were sand crawling under my skin. Catching my breath becomes rather impossible when my lungs suddenly seem too tired to work properly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I jerk my head up to see Obi-Wan standing in my clouded vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you alright?” his voice echoes through the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______I try to answer him, but it’s as if my body were stuck in mud, unable to move fast enough to even form words._ _ _ _ _ _

______I take a step away from the wall and immediately fall forward without the leverage, my legs going completely numb._ _ _ _ _ _

______I guess my injuries are worse than I thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan rushes to my side, kneeling beside me as I twist my limbs around slowly, trying to stand up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo! Kylo, can you hear me?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I hear more muffled shouting as I start to feel more sick than I ever have in my life._ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel a chilling sweat begin to cover me before I see Anakin at Obi-Wan’s side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s wrong with him?” Anakin asks, his voice sounding distorted as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan just stares at me, looking horrified._ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel Anakin desperately reaching out to me through the Force as I try looking down at myself._ _ _ _ _ _

______I feel a sharp jab of horror shock through me as I see my body begin to… fade._ _ _ _ _ _

“No,” I hear Anakin curse, anger spiking his tone. “ _No! _”__

__________Kriff. Why didn’t I think of this?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do we do, how do we stop it?” Anakin asks, his voice shaking with horror since he probably knows how unlikely it is that we'll be able to fix this one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan looks to be thinking rapidly, trying to find a solution as always._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I think I feel Anakin holding onto my hand, which is probably disappearing in his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Strangely enough, the only thought that comes into my head is the relief that I’m not dying alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I decide to try focusing my last thoughts on my family, and how much hope there is for them now. It’s probably a good thing I’m not meant to be apart of this Galaxy. Anakin and Padme are safe, Luke and Leia will grow up the way they were supposed to. All is well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then I start thinking about Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kylo!” I hear Obi-Wan exclaim, his voice barely audible as I slip deeper and deeper into a void of nothingness. “Kylo, your father. What’s your father's name?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I try to get my brain and mouth working properly to answer him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s no use _I want to tell him._ You’ll never be able to find him._

____________“Han Solo,” I manage out, my own voice sounding vastly different than I recall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don’t get to see their reaction. I close my eyes before feeling myself fade away into nothing. Darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! I can't believe how many people enjoyed this! Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story, it means a lot :D

All I hear is ringing. Or maybe wind. I don’t know what it is, but I can’t move. 

It takes me a couple seconds to remember that I’m dead. 

Well. At least I got to do something right in my life for once before my time came. But why the kriff am I still conscious? Shouldn’t I just… be nothing? I don’t exist anymore… 

I think perhaps I was in too great a shock to even recognize that whatever I’m laying on is very very hot. And rough. 

I turn my head a little bit, amazed that the feeling is starting to return to my body. I don’t know how that’s possible, but I’ll take it.

I try opening my eyes, but I’m hit by a blast of bright light, so I don’t pursue that endeavor. 

_Please don’t tell me I’m a Force ghost… ___

__I feel something grainy sticking to my face. I reach my hand up to paw the stuff off the side of my cheek._ _

__A painful groan escapes my throat when I finally move my body, feeling as if I’m currently baking in a giant oven, and have been for days._ _

__I hear a very tiny voice calling out, but I can’t make out what it’s trying to say._ _

__Keeping my eyes closed against the blinding light, I try moving so I can sit myself up, but I suppose I must have been rusting here for a while, because I can hardly move an inch._ _

__Footsteps seem to appear out of nowhere, and if I could move, I would have jumped at the feeling of someone grabbing onto my arm._ _

__“Are you alright?” I hear a very anxious sounding voice ask me. “How long have you been out here? You’re lucky to be alive!”_ _

__I can only grunt slightly in response as whoever it is helps me to sit up, though I have to lean against him significantly._ _

__“Are you alone? Did something happen? Were you attacked?”_ _

_What the hell, kid? Aren’t I supposed to be getting some peace now that I’m dead?_

______“Listen, I live on a farm not too far down from here. I can take you back there and get you out of the heat, ok? Then I can take you wherever you need to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_Farm? There are farms in the afterlife?_

________“Are you hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Leaning away from the kid, I finally force myself to start opening my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once I do, I at first think I’m literally looking at nothing. My vision focuses on a vast desert of nothingness, as far as the eye can see. It would almost be a little unsettling if there wasn’t another living being here with me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you wander out here all by yourself? You couldn’t have, you must have fallen off of a speeder or something. You probably got robbed by a bunch of jawas while you were unconscious. You gotta be careful out here alone, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I turn my head in the direction of the voice, trying to get my hazy eyesight to focus on the boy kneeling beside me._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s dressed in farming attire, of course. Looking behind him a few feet I see a landspeeder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you think you can stand? We should get you out of here, you really don’t look too good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I gaze up at the young boy with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______For a couple of seconds I just stare. He probably thinks I’m insane._ _ _ _ _ _

_Farm… jawas… desert…_

__________My mouth hangs open slightly as I stare dumbfoundedly at my uncle, who apparently has no idea who I am. Whose life apparently hasn’t been affected yet by everything I just undid in the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s your name?” he asks, sounding slightly cautious now, as if he thinks I’m about to knock him out and steal his crappy speeder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I feel the Force bond hum to life, no doubt unbeknownst to Luke Skywalker, since I don’t think he’s even heard of the Force yet, living out here in this wasteland._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So I am meant to be here. The Force has sent me on yet another mission. What the kriff do I have to do now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I sigh, my determination gratefully overtaking my anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whatever the hell I need to do here, I’m going to do it. I have to get out of this damn loop. I need to go home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ben,” I answer him, looking Luke straight in the eye and calming his suspicions through our bond. “My name is Ben Solo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
